When The Boys Open Up HD
by triggerspec
Summary: Kisame and I live on our own, with some financial help from our parents. He is friends & teammates with THE hottest boys in the school. Me on the other hand live for soccer. It's odd seeing the real sides of the tough guys. RE-DONE!
1. Shark Bait

-sigh- This is is, the beginning of the When The Boys Open Up (HD)... Though I wouldn't mind changing the name as well I just can't be bothered to go through so much effort. Anyways. I do hope if anyone is amazing and takes the time to go over the revisions, that they enjoy it much more than the old one. Not that I don't completely and utterly appreciate the joyous reviews and followers of the old one!  
>Anyways, I'm shutting up and going to put this up... Along with chapters two and three. More should be coming soon, I am just giving time for those to catch up and read! :D<br>P.S: I do not own the characters of Naruto, no matter how distorted they may have turned out.  
>P.S.S: I own Kawako! and I'm unsure if I have thrown any other characters in here... I'll let ya know if they show up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, shark bait! Hurry up!"<p>

"Oi! Shark breath, shut the hell up!"

Kisame. My older brother by 1 year. He's 18 on his last year of school. I'm 17 with my 2nd last year. Besides our constant bickering and differences of personality we get along great. Why you may ask? We both have a love for sarcasm and bickering. Arguing is what bonds us and cause us to be inseparable siblings.

I put down my brush and looked at myself. The students almost all wore the same outfit due to the uniform rule at the school. White button up shirt and cement grey dress pants or skirts. You could add bows, ties or belts or even other strange things people thought up. The dress code was rather flexible as long as it wasn't too inappropriate.

I had the shirt and a pair of the pants I had altered into shorts. Sometimes I would wear the skirt just for shits and giggles. My main thing though was my black bandanna over my face with a small blue shark in the corner that I wore over my nose and mouth.

I unlocked and opened the door giving Kisame the middle finger. He stared at me with his pale blue skin, shark like teeth and blue tinted black hair.

"Gotta fix your precious hair Fishy-boy?"

He glared at me and gave me a disgusted look as he walked by, slamming the bathroom door. His thing was the stitching in the back of his shirts. "The weak are meat and the strong eat."

Please don't think low of me. We both get teased about looking shark like, we both tease each other about it as well.  
>I have the same pointed teeth and hair colour, but its straight and short all along my head except my bangs, which stop above my right eye then long covering my left eye. But fortunately, unlike Kisame my pale blue skin is patched. I have two stripes that cover my eyelids and go over to the top of my ear. I also have two stripes that go down from the corners of my lips around my chin and down my neck. I also have splotched over my arms legs and torso. I'm like a calico cat.<br>I stomped down the stairs of the empty home. Me and Kisame live alone and it's pretty peaceful like this. I slumped my elbows on the counter lazily slopping bread into the toaster for a quick breakfast. It was the 2nd week of school. I was sick of it already. The toast popped and I threw in a couple pieces for Kisame, when ever he finished managing his hair. Eventually I fell asleep over the table.  
>I felt a nudge at my shoulder.<p>

"Hey, get up we're leaving."

I yawned, stretched, grabbed my bag and left.

Walking our usually quiet walk to school. I ruined the nice silence by lazily asking a question.

"Are dumb and dumber coming over again?" Zetsu and Itachi. Kisame's closest and oldest friends.

"Yeah. We have another piece of shit history assignment already."

I snorted out a laugh.

"It's a shame that he has such a horrible personality." I said thinking aloud.

Kisame glanced over with a "please elaborate," gaze.

"Itachi may be considered the strong silent type, but he really is just a creep with an annoying sense of humour. The only thing he's good for is looking at."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Tsh, you're an idiot."

Being a high school girl, it's hard not to notice the looks of the boys around school. And I couldn't deny that Kisame had some eye pleasing friends. Odd and unique maybe but not ugly. It's one of those cliche groups really where all the strongest and pretties people gather together.

We finally reached the school and Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi and Tobi were standing by the entrance. I walked with my blue brother to the group. I would stand and amuse myself with the group in the mornings since they were really short. Other than that, I couldn't be bothered with them.

"Kisame, Kawako."

The raven haired man with pools of shiny coal acknowledged us. Itachi's uniform change was a fishnet shirt underneath his plain button up white one.

"Hey Itachi, guys."

I just waved, yawning.

"Hey brat, don't you have any friends?" the brute of the group blurted out. Hidan. He never had his shirt properly buttoned up. Only the two middle buttons were done up, showing his chest and abs. He also had a belt with a shiny symbol from his 'religion' Jashinism. Even with the silver hair most of the girls swooned over him.

"We've been over this Hidan..., but then again you don't have a brain to remember that."

"Hey! Watch your heathen mouth, you little shit!"

I put my hands together and looked up like I was praying.

"Oh Jashin, will you ever forgive me for trying to help Hidan realize his flaws and help him?"

"HEY! Don't mock Jashin! I'll sacrifice you, you stupid runt!"

Kakuzu smacked the brute over the head, "That's enough Hidan, it's to early to hear your voice."

Kakuzu wore shirts that looks like they were torn up then stitched perfectly back together with a hood attached to them. Like me, he also wore a mask over his nose.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hidan hollered.

"It means your voice is a disgrace to Jashin." I muttered.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

The bell rang and I ran off before Hidan could finish his dive for me. So much for a quiet morning but I couldn't help it, Hidan was just to easy to mess with. His temper was supernatural and his lack of intelligence just astounded me.

I had math first. Tsh. Math, what a useless class. Gaara and Shikamaru are in this class with me. We sit in the back in the middle at our three person desk. Honestly, who has three person desks?Tsunade, the principal seemed off her rocker.

Iruka was the teacher, he was really nice and reminded me of a kindergarten teacher. He stood at the front of the class as usual waiting for everyone to finish piling in the class. I walked up and sat in between the two boys who always seem to beat me here. Shikamaru, brown hair tied up with narrow brown eyes. He was the laziest person in the world, and yet he was the smartest person! Clearly the next Eisenstein or whoever. He was leaning back in his chair sleeping by the looks of him. Gaara just sat there with his book out. Staring. His red hair was spiky and looked so soft. I felt it once, and it felt like it looked. As if he stole the hair off a puppy and glued it to his head.

"You're so uptight Gaara."

He just glanced over at me with his sea foam eyes asking silently what I meant.

"You, have, a, pickle, up, your...," I said to his face with a slow tone before being interrupted.

"Alright let's begin shall we?" Iruka addressed the class.

Gaara rolled his eyes to my antics and opened his books, I just laughed and got mine out. Nothing really happened in math today. I teased Gaara some while copying a few answers down from Shika. I packed up and left when the bell rang, waving to the two boys.  
>Next up was Biology. Jiraya was the teacher, it was cool, he was entertainingly funny. He had very long white hair and had a pet toad on his desk. A few kids I know from the years were here but I only talked to Sai and Sasuke. We had the normal desks in this class. Me and Sai shared cause the kid made me laugh with his attempts of being 'friendly'. Shino and Sasuke, surprisingly enough to me shared the desk beside us.<p>

This was also the most organized class I know of. Beginning of the week was writing and such, middle was hands on stuff and the end of the week was a quiz or test. Jiraya never had a week where something didn't happen. Biology was the greatest.

"So Sai, any new drawings for me this week?"

Sai, he was a very pale boy. He wore his uniform to the exact code, and it was just too adorable.

"Yes," he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out 2 pieces of paper, "Here."

I took them and examined them. The first one was a drawing of a sunset with a building blocking out the sun. No matter how simple his work was, it looks so amazing. I was very envious of his talents.

"This one is going to be called 'Eclipse'."

He smiled at me and wrote the name on the back very neatly. Sai had once told me how he never had the urge to name his work, how nothing came to mind. So I took the initiative and decided I would name all his work for him. I enjoyed looking at his drawings and paintings, they were amazing. The second one was just a bunch of swirls and colours, it looked like colour decided to bomb itself on the page. I laughed at myself.

"Call this one 'Deidara'."

Heh, Deidara and Sasori were a hilarious duo. Those two are actually in my art class along with Sai as well. Me and him were big in art so we were just shoved into the 4th year class for the next 2 years. I didn't mind but I'll be lost without the art duo there.

"Kawako...,"

I looked up to see Jiraya standing right in front of me as I sat there thinking about art class. My mouth agape staring at the teacher. He just shook his head at my pathetic look.

"I'm not even going to bother asking if you were listening...,"

"Aww but I have such a fun comeback."

A couple kids laughed and he shook his head again. The majority of people thought he was just a old perv. I think he is just misunderstood. I believe he's just trying to fit into today's youth.

Another class gone and passed. Lunch was beginning so I was stuffing my books into my locker. I slammed it shut revealing a very troubled man. His name was Madara but everyone calls him Tobi. The guys knew the real him once upon a time but then he vanished and alter Tobi showed up. I like to think he has a personality disorder, but in reality he is just a deceiving person. I try my best and think positively toward him... Exaggerate on the 'I try'. It can be quite the chore.

"Tonight sound good?"

He questioned as if I had already agreed with him. He had an ego that could fill this school to the brim, and it was a pretty big school. I let out a sigh.

"You never learn do you?

His thing was the orange swirl mask that he always wore. I'm actually surprised students were allowed to wear such things.

"I don't need to learn, when I already know."

I mimic his stance and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Around 7 sound good?" He continued.

I roll my eyes, but sighed giving in, it beats having to listen to the three stooges, "I'll meet you at the usual spot."

He grinned devilishly. I could feel a blush. It was rare he took his mask off at school, and I think that was good. Like the rest of the Uchiha family he was absolutely stunning. If he wandered around as his true self, no girls would graduate, they would be too busy drooling over him.

"But..." He froze before glancing back at me, "..remember this isn't a date."

He laughs and puts on his mask.

"Don't worry. Tobi is a good boy."

"Jack-"

"Kawako. Tobi."

I jumped as a voice interrupted me from behind. I glanced to see Pain standing behind me with his arms crossed and an intimidating gaze in his eyes.

Actually his real name is Nagato but like Madara nobody calls him by his real name. Not because he's hiding his identity, it's just what everyone calls him.

He was once a red head but in his high school years after his best friend died he dyed his hair orange in dedication to him. He also had many piercings. Nose, lip, ears, eyebrows. Rumours were that he had them in... other places, but Konan would not give us the intimate details. She enjoyed having a secret to a very popular mystery. His eyes were a slate grey and they had this look that made you melt in many ways. He also wore his uniform to the code, except for the grey jacket most student rarely worse, he had the word "Leader" on the front pocket.

"Isn't there somewhere you need to be, Kawako?"

It was a polite question to people who didn't know him. But under that polite way of speech was a venom he directed only toward me. And under that question was the words, "Go away, runt." I nodded my head and took off running to the change rooms.

Believe it or not but when I'm not napping or killing braincells by watching movies and playing video games I spend my time playing soccer. I love soccer more than life actually and would love to become a pro athlete once day. I am even the second greatest player in the entire nation.

It all started when I was a wee pup too. When I was too young for my mother to go back to work, I loved to kick things. Everything I saw, I would kick. People thought I had mental problems. So my mother stuck me in soccer. Of course I did fantastic in it. I've played ever since, every season. Be it indoor or outdoor.  
>Today was just a practise so it was team vs. subs. Me, Neji and Naruto are main forwards. Sakura with her random amazing strength is a defence with a new kid. Tenten, was my sub. And for a hilariously cruel life joke, Neji subbed Rock Lee and Sasuke for Naruto.<p>

Rock Lee and Neji had this strange rivalry for something none of us had really caught on. Same with Sasuke and Naruto really. Sasuke was much better than Naruto but he lacked team work so Gai had left him as a sub. It was hilarious and it pushed those two to the extremes and they always got into fights. There were a couple kids I had yet to get acquainted with and Kiba. He's new on the team which is awesome since I've been telling him to join for years now. Temari was our goalie. I think even with a slight lack of people, we could still easily win, but Guy couldn't deny the kids who joined. He was all, "They have the youth for tomorrow. The youth for the future!"

Youth this, youth that. That guy was exhausting!

I sighed as I walked out of the change room. Our uniforms were orange with dark blue trimming and dark blue shorts. One the front was a symbol of what looked like a snail but was supposed to be a leaf. I don't know, Naruto somehow was able to design the uniforms.

Soccer wasn't the only sport this town or school was big on. Kick-boxing was another. It wasn't actually associated with the school, but the two top ranking teams are from this place. It should be of no surprise that my brother and his group are the champions 4 years running for the kick-boxing tournaments. The team consisted of Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Pain and Konan. They had a kick ass uniform that Pain had designed. Black muscle shirts with white outlined, red clouds and simple black shorts.

The practise went on. It was going normal but at the end I thought I saw somebody watching from the tree line. I froze and Rock Lee took advantage taking the ball and getting the winning goal. 6-5 The Replacements. I just stared at the tree line until Naruto came up and pounced onb me pushing me to the ground.

"Oi, jack-ass! What the hell!" I yelled picking myself up.

"You just lost us the game with your stupid daydreaming, datte bayo!"

Naruto, an adorable and unbelievably obnoxious blond boy. When he was little he got attacked by a fox that left a slash across his face giving him whisker resembling scars. He had an odd speech thing, not that he was the only one.

"Yeah just blame me right? Why didn't you run and get the ball from him huh?" I shot back.

"I was on the other side of the field!"

"Hey kids this fighting isn't very youthful! Let's take 5 and start again!" Guy walked over setting a hand on our shoulders.

"Sorry, I have to go meet someone." I lied before taking off.

I headed for the showers before some guy I didn't recognize blocked my path. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He had silver hair that was tied back and large dark eyes. He wore these circular glasses that were very much outdated. His outfit was also altered into a t-shirt and he had these arm gloves. He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

"You play with such grace and force."

I gave him a sceptical look. "Yeah... What's your point?"

"Orochimaru would like you to join our kick boxing team."

I crossed my arms and looked the guy up and down. "You kick box?" He didn't look very kick-boxing material, more of a mad scientist kinda kid.

He chuckled, and pushed up his glasses again. "Yes. As a matter of factually I do."

"Hm... Well kick-boxing suck. So tell Oro-whoever I decline."

Irritation seemed to flash over his face. "Orochimaru," he corrected, "Why don't you come to a practice and see if you change your mind?"

I opened my mouth to begin to talk but I just sidestepped and walked past him waving back.

"Tsh." He stormed off.

When I got out of the shower there was just a short bit of the period left. So I decided to go roam around the school.

"Do you always just roam by yourself? _Such a loser._"

I recognized the dark tone of the shadows voice.

"Do you always try and creep people out by hiding in shadowed corners Zetsu?"

He scuffed. "_No. _Sometimes." He giggled.

I snorted a laugh and shook my head, "Walk with me."

He thought for a moment before he joined.

"How come you hardly hang with the entire group?"

"_Because I don't need to listen to their foolish antics._ They bore me."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Mature." I teased, laughing.

Zetsu was another, slightly more, unique character. His hair was short and was a strangely a natural green colour. He was also much more, distant than the others, not really getting into any sort of trouble. It's also hard for him to communicate properly with a severe personality disorder. He was two different people who shared the same identity, it was odd and can't fully explain it.

We just continued to twist and turn through the hallways of the school until the bell rang. We split at the next intersection and went our own ways. I looked back and could see him turn into a classroom, glancing at me before vanishing.


	2. PacDude101

Art was next. My favourite class 2nd to Phys Ed. I sit on the far corner in the back by myself. Sai decided to ditch me for Sakura in this class. I don't really mind I have Deidara and Sasori sitting in front of me. They were already there so I decided to question them about the scientist kid..

"Hey," I sat down, "whose the silver haired nerd in a kick-boxing group?"

They both turn and look at me, Deidara giving me a strange look and Sasori with his blank expression as usual.

"The kid with glasses, silver hair, is in Oroch-somethings kick boxing team."

"Tsh." Deidara turned with a ugly expression on his face.

Sasori sighed. "That's Kabuto. He's Orochimaru's right hand man in kick boxing. He is quite skilled."

"The guys just a scumbag, yeah!" Deidara snapped back.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Deidara lost a match to him once." Sasori answered.

Deidara was a blond hair, blue eyed ken doll. He was the most beautiful boy you could find! Almost like a goddess with a penis. Me and him got along really well. It was more because he was the same age as me though, but skipped a year. He was also one who had a slight speech thing.

"The guy fucking cheated! hmm."

Sasori rolled his eyes and I nodded.

"Well... Anyways, he asked me to join them after practise today."

"You better have said no! hmm." I raised a brow at Deidara.

"And what if I didn't? hmm Deidara?"

"I'll kick your ass that's what! They are our rivals!"

I thought for a moment before snapping my fingers, "Oh! The snake uniform, team?"

Sasori nodded his head. Heh, Sasori was so, he was a human puppet. Or at least that's the gag with him since he builds puppets for a hobby. He had hair similar to Gaara's abnormally soft and such a pretty shade of red. His pale brown eyes were as bland as the stares he gave you, but over all he was cute as a button. He had a red scorpion design on the left side of his shirt and on his belt buckle, and backpack. He labelled everything with a red scorpion.

_Kurenai_ was our art teacher. She's pretty nice unless you get lippy. She was also having a relationship with the wood work teacher Asuma. After art is English with Kakashi. I could go on and on about Kakashi... But I won't not now. I'll say he is my favourite teacher ever! After everything I made my way home.

There was a ledge on the inside of my window. It was like my own miniature balcony. I sometimes sat here just to waste time. I looked at my watch, it was 6:50. I sighed and jumped off. Since I was going out and knowing Madara I should at least dress up a little so I was wearing a black halter top with a dark grey 3 quarter sleeve sweater. Black skinny jeans and a dark grey belt. I had my bandanna over my nose as usual.

I walked down the stairs. The guys were lounging in the living room arguing over some date for some war. I was just about out the door when I heard a voice.

"Where are you going Kawako?" Kisame questioned.

I stood halfway in the door frame scowling at the floor.

"Arcade."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be all night."

"Yes Father."

"Get out."

I shut the door and began to walk. As I walked up to the stop sign I seen Madara's black 2008 Grand Prix. Not the greatest car but it ran nicely so I'm not complaining. It was a very conspicuous car on the outside but the inside was re-done. Black leather with red trim, new high class stereo and all that fun gadget stuff. I opened the car door and jumped in. He smiled and looked at me from the side of his eyes. Turning the car on and taking off with music playing.

"So what's on the agenda Madara?"

I looked him up and down. He was wearing a plain, black tee, fitting snug on his body with faded blue jeans and a red belt. His short black hair sat unkempt on his head. His eyes were the main attraction to him though. They were red, and they were gorgeous like rubes. He really was a stunning looking man.

"Well dear Kawako. I'm thinking barbecue then arcade?"

"Sounds good."

I sang a little to the music while watching out the window.

"Why did you bother to tell me who you really are?" I decided to question him.

"I told you already."

"Because you felt like it isn't an explanation Madara."

"It's true," he glanced over with a smirk on his face.

"I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth is true."

"Ouch. Your awfully hurtful today Kawako."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand dismissing the subject.

We pulled into the parking lot of a small little barbecue restaurant. We got out of the car and he walked over to me with his elbow out like an old fashion gentleman. I rolled my eyes but put my hands on his elbow.

"Table for two please." He asked the door maiden.

She led us to a corner booth.

"Just the regular with tea please."

She bowed and left. I sat across from him just staring at him.

"It's rude to stare."

I smiled and looked down.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Taking me out to dinner and crap. You know I'm not taking any of it seriously."

"Persistence if key."

"Yeah, yeah. Persistence isn't going to change the fact you're only going to be my brother's childish friend."

He shrugged and our drinks showed up. He picked his up sipping it. I sighed. Madara was really the definition to the perfect man. He's always considerate, chivalrous and never forgets a date. What I can't figure out is why waste his time on me. I'm not into the whole boyfriend thing, nor does this kind of thing win me over and yet. He could win over any girl in this town. I shook my head as my thoughts became annoying. Idiot.

Our food showed up and we began to munch on it silently. I'll admit it was very nice spending time like this with him. He was the only one I could just sit silently with and enjoy myself.

Well after finishing and paying we went back to the car to the arcade down the street. Walking into the arcade there was about 5 other people there. It really wasn't that much of a popular place. I guess kids are just to good for this old school shit. I ran right to the pacman game. I didn't really lie when I told Kisame some punk beat my score. I didn't know Madara would actually bring me here though. I put in a token that I already had since I had a fair amount of tokens saved up because I spend too much time here. Madara strolled over to watch.

"I seen somebody had beaten your score. I thought you would like to fix that."

My finger slipped and I almost got swarmed by a ghost but I did a quick couple of corner dives and managed to out smart the stupid level one ghosts. But back to the point. Can this guy read my mind or something? He always creeped me out like that though, how he can read me and know me so well without me even telling him. I glanced at him out of the side of my eyes.

"Heh. I'll be over here when your done," he stated before leaving.

"Mmmhmmm."

About 20 minute later.

"YEAH!" I punched the air and pointed to the machine. "TAKE THAT PACDUDE101!"

I shouted all to loudly in the arcade. The kids that were there just stared at me fearfully. I laughed awkwardly and ducked back toward Madara. I watched as he failed miserably at this fighting game. He was good at everything but arcade games, it was much too comical. He got his game over and we went to the air hockey table. We usually finish our nights with this game. Actually one night we were here till 3 in the mourning. Yeah try explaining that to your over protective brother on a school night. It's tough. Well the game began. It's always very competitive. We had equal skills, and the same dirty tricks. 1st game, 7-3 me. Game two began.

We stopped at 11 cause I had English homework. Yeah, I am not the most responsible person, but I at least try and keep up with my school. The end was 5-4 Madara. I was awfully grumpy. Me pouting and not being cooperative the crimson eyed male drove me to the complex of where I lived.

"I'm going to be sacrificed to Jashin..." I whimpered.

"Oh, come on Kawa-"

"Then somebody is going to steal my pacman record," my whimpers turned into whining.

"Hes not go-"

"And you will never see me ever again."

"Yes I-"

"And I'm going to stand around as a ghost saying I told you so..." I threatened.

"Kawako.."

I looked over at him glaring. He parked his car at the corner, and put his hand on my head.

"He's not going to-"

"You're treating me like a child Madara," I cut him off for the 4th time and I could see the annoyance in his eyes. He took his hand and pulled down the visor mirror.

"You're pouting like one."

"How do you know you can't see half my face."

"Naive girl. Your eyes always give you away."

"Tsh." I look away from him. "Well, thanks. I'll meet you tomorrow for my demise!"

"Anytime," he winked as I shut the door on him.

I began my walk. It was kinda cold out so I walked pretty fast back home. I walked in and they were sitting around watching some action movie with explosions. I shook my head and closed the door.

"Hey Kawako. A little late?" Kisame pointed out.

"I ran into Tobi on my way, he joined me at the arcade."

"Heh. That guy acts more like a kid then a kid."

I then noticed Zetsu was gone.

"Hey, you staying the night Itachi?"

He just nodded his head. I trudged upstairs and pulled a book out of my back pack setting it on my desk beside my window. I had to write 3 paragraphs on a short story thing we read. I had to summarize the story, explain what the stories theme and meaning was, then explain my thoughts of it. The last paragraph won't be the sweetest since I had no interest in the story at all. The only reason I'm putting effort in it is because if I don't I have to read the story out loud in front of the class. Plus it's for Kakashi, and it's entertaining to give him a lot to mark. Lazy bastard.

It was 2:30 when I finally dropped my pencil. I spent half the time day dreaming and doodling on the side of my page. I put my crap away and changed into my Pj's. Itachi's here so that means I'll have to wake up early if I want bathroom time. I sighed as I laid in my bed. I'm going to die tomorrow. I hope Madara cries. With those thoughts I drifted to sleep.


	3. Missing Wing Battle of The Arts

Loud, obnoxious slamming. I groaned before shouting thorugh the door.

"What do you want?"

"Get out already!"

I opened the door to see a messy looking Itachi.

"You're a bitch in the morning Itachi. No wonder your brother is a hateful jerk."

"Tsh." He walks past me and slams the door.

"KISAME! You need new friends!" I yelled walking down the stairs.

A piece of toast came flying at my face. All my worries had vanished.

"Ooo. Toast!" I chime and nibble on the crispy bread.

Kisame just shakes his head. After eating 3 pieces of toast Itachi comes staggering out. He had his hair over his shoulders. I looked at him with a cocked head.

"What is it Kawako?"

I walked over to him and grabbed a strain of hair. I then grabbed all of the long pieces and pulled it back.

"In your school uniform your hair looks better pulled back."

I dropped his hair and went to grab my back pack.

"Kawako?" Kisame asked in a very confused tone.

"I just thought I'd be nice before I died."

I began to walk out the door to school. The two males ran out following.

"What are you talking about?" The blue man asked worried.

"Playing air hockey with Tobi..., I lost. I have to hug Hidan.. I'm going to be sacrificed."

The two men just stopped and looked at me like I was a walking eggplant. I stopped and turned around.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late."

The blue one shook his head while the black haired one just continued to walk. When we reached the school I could see the whole group minus Pain and Konan standing at their spot. I sighed and glared daggers at Tobi from afar. Then I heard the yelling coming from Deidara.

"Why the hell did you drag us all out here! What is so important you need to show up right in the morning!"

I think I could feel a vein pulsing in my head.

"Hey Kawako!" Tobi chimed.

"Drop dead you childish bastard."

Everybody just stared like I was another walking eggplant.

"Aww. Kawako, but Tobi is a good boy!"

"No, Tobi is not a good boy."

"But we made a deal Kawako!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that.. But is it really necessary?"

"Mhmm Tobi wants to show how brave and nice Kawako is to everyone."

I gave him the most deathly, poisonous, dagger shooting, fire freezing glare I could summon. Everybody was just standing there, lost in what we were arguing about. Finally somebody spoke up.

"Okay, I have no idea what the hell is going on, so please somebody fucking explain."

"Your brain wouldn't grasp it." I tried to say without him hearing me.

"What was that you little shit?" He stomped his foot out bringing up his fist.

I copied his stance. "What is your brain that small it couldn't comprehend what I say? Do you want me ... to... speak.. slowly...?"

"You little heathen!"

He went to grab the collar of my sweater. I hung there glaring over to the side at Tobi before he waved his hands gesturing me to go ahead. I growled before I reached out and wrapped my arms around the brute's neck. He was quite the size taller then me, so with him holding me up made it a little easier. I could feel his whole body tense up instantly. I heard odd noises coming from a couple people than snickering from Tobi. My eye twitched. I let go and stepped back. If I looked hard enough I think I would see some pink on his face. Maybe he was angry?

"See! Kawako is such a nice person!" Tobi clapped.

My eye twitched again and I turned to the man in the mask.

"Tobi was a good boy, but Tobi has to go now!"

"Aw, but why Tobi? You were being so good!" I began to charge at the man, and he bolted away.

Groups POV

"What the fuck was that about?" Hidan asked staring at the ground.

Kisame snorted a laugh. "She went to the arcade last night with Tobi and lost a game. That was her punishment."

"What? Why is hugging me a fucking punishment?"

"Why do you care?" Kakuzu questioned.

"I don't bloody care!"

Deidara just turned and left, not sure on what really just happened, Sasori followed.

The group stood in silence for the longest time until the bell rang. None of them really knew whether to comment on it or just forget it. For now they would tune out Hidan's loud voice.

Kawako POV

"Hey! Tobi! Get back here!" I snarled down the hallway as people jumped out of my way.

"No Kawako will hurt Tobi!"

"No! I just want to talk!"

"Sorry, can't talk! I have to get to class!"

I gave in as he dived behind a door. I might as well get back before I'm late.

I dropped down with a loud sigh slamming my books open on the desk. Gaara looked over at me.

"Does Kawako have a pickle up her ass?"

I looked over at the red head raising an eyebrow.

"Hardy har, har."

I think he wanted to smile, but he settled with beginning to write his note. Neji strolled over from the other side of the room.

"Kawako. Are you going to be at practise today? A lot of the other members are busy so I wasn't sure."

I thought for a moment. "Well if people don't show up Guy will make us do warm-up crap... I think I'll skip."

He nodded his head and walked to his seat. I sighed. Now what? I heard Iruka speaking in the background of my head. I was in no mood to bother today so I ignored him.

"Kawako...," I felt a nudge on my shoulder, "Kawako!"

I flinched and my eyes shot open. Shikamaru was standing in front of me.

"The bell has rang."

I blinked a couple more times before nodding my head and yawning.

"Tsh. Troublesome girl," I heard him say walking away.

I packed up and went to my next class.

The lunch bell rang and I trudged to my locker throwing my things in. I began walking, I really didn't know where I was going, but I was going.

"Kawako."

I turned around to see thel silver haired boy with glasses. Kabuto I think is what Sasori named him. I scowled.

"Have you reconsidered Orochimaru's offer?"

"No. I don't do kick boxing."

"But you would complete our team Kawako. We need you."

"You already have that pink haired chick Ty- something." I thought back, trying to remember them from the tournament last year.

"Tayuya. She isn't as much of an addition to our team."

"Well, that's to bad. I'm leaving now." I turned around and bolted away before he could say anything more.

I ran out the doors to the back field of the school. I heard manic laughter to my left.

"What the hell?"

It sounded like Hidan. No... He didn't... I ran around to the secluded side of the school. There it was. Hidan with a bird attached to the end of a sharpened stick. I shook my head as his arms were covered in blood with some splatter on his shirt.

"Hidan... What the hell?"

He looked over and grinned wildly. It actually freaked me out quite a bit.

"I'm doing my sacrificing ceremony for Jashin."

I walked over to investigate the case. The bird was missing a wing. I looked around. Oh there it was. 2 feet away. Some kind of organ or muscle was hanging outside of where the wing was supposed to be. I grimaced a little before I straightened up and glanced at the soon to be serial killer. I could only shake my head in disappointment. He just looked at me like I was the one who killed the woodland creature.

"You just mutilated a bird and you're giving me that look beecaaaauuuse?"

"You're not squealing like some dumb bitch or gagging like some pansy."

I snorted, "It's a dead bird Hidan," I poked it with the toe of my shoe, "You see worse road kill everyday."

"Tsh." He re stabbed the stick in the bird and began to prey.

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps away. Watching him. It's truly a sight to see when you watch a large man pray over a mutilated bird behind a school. I bet not many people can say they have watched such a thing.

"What are you guys doing?"

I turned around to see Kakuzu walking towards us.

"Hidan is sacrificing some bird."

"Hn. What a waste of time," he grunted taking a spot next to me.

"Fuck you! It's not a waste of time!" Hidan scolded.

"It is Hidan, and time is money."

"Money isn't everything, dip shit!"

"Yes. The world runs on money."

I just stared at the pair with an eyebrow raised. It was like Deidara and Sasori, but with religion and money.

"Why are you still here Kawako?" The green eyed man asked.

"Practise is cancelled so I was entertaining myself."

"What the hell is so entertaining about watching us?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "My I.Q probably drops around you so it's easy to be entertained."

"I'm not that fucking stupid you dumb bitch!"

"Oh no! You hurt my feelings!"

"Don't mock me!"

Kakuzu smacked Hidan over the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Hidan growled, rubbing his head.

"You're yelling in my ear."

"She was yelling to! Why didn't you hit her!"

"She wasn't yelling and because she wasn't beside my ear."

"Tsh. Ass hole. It's just cause she's a girl..." They began to walk and I followed beside them, with Kakuzu in the middle. We walked around the corner and the whole group was there.

"Kawako!" Tobi cheered and jumped beside me.

"Hey."

"Why are you here?" Saori asked.

"Because I can be. Why is everyone so against me being here?"

"Tobi isn't! I'm happy Kawako joined our group!"

"That's because Tobi is a good boy!" I praised patting him on the back.

"Please don't encourage him! Hmm." Deidara scowled.

"Awww. Deidara. I thought you liked Tobi!"

"No! hmm. You're annoying!"

"Enough!" Pain ordered. "We still have the matter of Orochimaru's new team members."

"They have new members already?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, two new guys. Twins actually."

"Tsh. How bloody retarded." Hidan groaned.

"They have new team members and they're still recruiting?" I chirped in.

Everybody just looked at me.

"What?" Pain asked in a very demanding tone.

"That Kabuto guy came up to me again trying to get me to join their team."

"Ha! What would they want with a runt like you?"

"I don't know Hidan maybe cause I have more talent in one hand then you do in your whole being."

"Yeah right! I could flatten you!"

"You probably could but that has nothing to do with talent."

Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu snickered at my comment.

"That's it! I challenge you to a match right now, you little bitch!"

"Stop picking on her!" The blue haired girl, Konan demanded. She was scary when she wanted to be. But, Hidan doesn't feel fear.

"Stay the hell out of it!"

"That's enough Hidan! Kawako!"

We both looked over to the more frightening Pain and shut up.

"We will continue this tomorrow. Kawako. You join as well."

"What?" Kisame, Hidan, Itachi and I said in sync.

"You heard me. Dismissed, and Hidan..., go wash up."

Everybody took off and I ran to catch up with Deidara and Sasori since I had art next.

"So why were you with Hidan and Kakuzu? hmm."

"I came outside and heard Hidan laughing and found him mutilating a bird then Kakuzu showed up."

"How did he catch a bird?" The red head asked.

"I would love to know myself. By the looks of it he grabbed it by the wing somehow."

"That guy is fucked. hmm."

"Yeah."

We were sitting in art. Our assignment was to do 5 sketches throughout the rest of the week. I began to draw a pointed stick in the ground. Then I added a heart at the top of the stick, being speared through. I shaded the heart and stick while thinking of what to do for the background. Soon enough I could hear the mumbling of the duo become louder.

"Tsh. Idiot. Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future..., eternal beauty."

"Whatever. hmm. Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

"True art lasts forever!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Explosive!"

"Long lasting!"

"Idiots."

They both turn to glare at me.

"True art is something that expresses a feeling of the heart. It's something that shows somebody something important."

They just stared at me.

"Which can only be shown if you can witness it forever."

"True feelings come and go!"

I sighed and continued my drawing. These two are unbelievable.

English. Sasuke and Kiba sit beside me. Kiba failed to hand in his assignment so he was stuck reading the story in front of the class. I leaned over to Sasuke.

"Don't worry I understand your pain."

He gave me a questioning look.

"I would be a grouch to if I had to deal with Itachi every morning," I winked at him.

A small smirk showed behind his joined hands. Kakashi got lazy and just gave us the same assignment but we got to choose which story we wrote about. The bell rang and I stopped at my locker.

"Kawako..."

I hard somebody whisper my name. I looked past my locker to see a very embarrassed looking silver haired man.

"What is it Hidan?"

"You're good in English right?"

I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you?"

I shut my locker. "I'm decent why?"

"I want to make sure I pass."

My eye twitched. It's only the first month of school!

"So? Ask Itachi or Kakuzu." I groaned.

I began to walk away, he grabbed my shoulder turning me around.

"I can't, they wouldn't never let me live it down. Plus Itachi is a stuck up prick and Kakuzu would make me pay a ridiculous amount of money."

He had good points, but still, why would he do this so early in the year?

"So what do you want me to do Hidan?"

"Well... You know... Fuck off!"

I smiled at his flustered expression. What a dork.

"Well lets go."

He gave me a strange look.

"Come on brute, I don't know where you live so you have to lead the way." I began to drag him by the wrist.

"What the fuck?"

"Well, if you want you can come to my house and explain to Kisame why you're there?"

"Dammit..."

He yanked his hand away and cursed under his breath as he stomped around. Heh. How adorable. We snuck out of the school trying to avoid seeing anybody from the group. Once we were down the road we began a normal pace. He was walking with his head down, hands in his pockets muttering to himself.

"So, Hidan, what are you guys doing in English?"

He glanced over out of the side of his eyes.

"Some relationships, values, something, piece of shit like."

"Understanding different relationships and the values of each kind of relationship?"

"Yeah..., that."

I nodded and we continued walking.

We reached a small what seemed a one bedroom apartment.

"It's really small and messy."

"You live by yourself?"

He nodded and we walked in. Messy was an understatement. There were bowls and plates left everywhere. Half empty cans and bottles of drinks. Even clothes scattered around. I stood absolutely dumbfounded.

"There is no way in hell I'm fucking working in this mess."

"Fuck you."

"No, that's not how this is going to work." I glared at him. "Either we clean this up or you figure out English on your own..."

He glared back at me for what seemed like 5 minutes. He then sighed and turned, muttering curse words, while picking up clothes. I smirked, but went and picked up the half empty drinks.

An hour and a half later... That small of an apartment/house and it took an hour and a half just to pick everything up... I wasn't going to even bother asking for a vacuum or a bucket and water. I'm sure that would be suicide. I grabbed a book from my bag and brought it over to the couch and sat down. He followed.

"Why the hell do you have a book?"

"So I can write it out and have notes so it's easier to keep on track."

"Tsh."

"Well?"

"What?"

I put my hand over my face and wiped down sighing. "Your assignment dumb ass.."

"Right," he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a binder.

It was half ass neat surprisingly. He pulled out a paper and a booklet. The paper being he assignment and the booklet being the short stories he needed to read.

"Have you read these?"

"Mhmm. One is about some pansy ass girl going all psycho because her boyfriend was not answering but turned out he was just buying her a gift for some stupid thing."

I sighed.

"The other is just some pansy guy helping out a friend or some shit."

I don't know how teachers could deal with this guy! He was so difficult. I grabbed the assignment and read it over quickly. He had to brainstorm the relationships that were involved in each story and how they differed.

"Well for starters, write out the kind of relationships that formed in the first story."

He nodded while I read it over. A girl dating a guy, a brother, and another girl. So dating, family, friendship. love, connection, bonding. Yadda yadda yadda. I looked over and noticed he had actually written something. I leaned over to read it. I almost fell over.

[The girl and boy fucked. The girl had an ass hole brother. The other girl tried to get with the boy.]

"Hidan honestly?"

"What?"

I sighed. "Nothing." I guess he has his own way to describe things.

"You are very blunt."

"Yeah, well it's true." He was right.

"What do you think is the difference between friendship and relationship?"

He looked at me strangely.

"Answer the question Hidan."

"Tsh." He thought for a moment. "I don't fucking know!"

I looked at him for a moment. He seemed annoyed with the question.

"You have never been with a women before have you Hidan?"

He gave me one fucked up look. "Of course I have! A few actually!"

"One you didn't just use for sex..."

"Tsh, what else are women good for."

My eye twitched and my hand clenched into a fist. I can't believe this asshole. Of course it's not like woman respect him all that much to begin with either, but still... he could show some decency?

"Values. The relationship is love and caring in a greater way. Family, a blood connection. Friendship, a bond. That's pretty much the basics of it, write it down make a chart and I'm sure you'll figure the rest out."

I grabbed my books bag and walked out the door.

"Wha- Wai-"

The door slammed cutting him off. It was pouring outside. Fuck. It had to rain today right? I sighed and put my books in my bag and tightened my sweater in a failed attempt of keeping water out. It was nice out this mourning so I had just a light sorta baggy sweater on. I got half way down the street when I heard yelling.

Hidan's POV

"Wha- Wai-"

The door slammed. That bitch just slammed my own fucking door on me. What the hell was her problem. I stood up and stretched. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop. Chugging it down I looked out the window.

"Fuck..."

The dumb bitch didn't have a coat. I sighed and put down my drink, walking over to the closet. I pulled out one of my black leather jackets. I slammed the closet and ran out the door. She better not have gotten to far down the road.

Kawako's POV

"Hey! Idiot! Wait!"

I turned around to see Hidan running at me with a jacket in his hand. He threw it at my face and I caught it, I just looked at him confused.

"It's raining you dip shit."

I examined the jacket a bit more.

"What are you fucking brain dead? Put it on."

I did as he said and zipped it up. I had my sweater hood on to help slightly. I smiled. Not that he could see that.

"Thanks."

"Well fuck. If you get sick you can't help me with school."

I rolled my eyes. Selfish jerk. I just stood there staring at him.

"Thursday got it?" He demanded.

"Tsh. What makes you think I'm not busy Thursday?"

"Because I fucking said so!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away waving back at him. "Maybe."

I heard him mutter something like 'Stupid smart ass bitch.'. I just laughed and continued walking. His views on women seemed to piss me off..., but..., he has stood up for me a lot as a kid.

It was around 6:30 when I got home. Kisame was sitting down watching T.V. I tried to close the door quietly and sneak up stairs, I got my shoes off before I heard him speak.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Helping a friend with homework. What does it matter?"

"I didn't know where the hell you were!"

"I can look after myself," I said annoyed with him treating me like a child, I began to walk upstairs.

"Next time tell Hidan I say hey." I heard him call.

I froze. How the fuck?

"What ever."

He laughed. I sloshed upstairs to take a hot shower and change my clothes. What a day, what a day.


	4. Battle of The Arts Headache Assassin

**Alright her is another re-made chapter! Which will be followed by a 2nd one for now! I know I'm taking my sweet-ass time but, I've been yanked away from my slacker life and locked from wireless internet... my deepest apologies. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>It was only Wednesday..., this week was never going to end! I opened my eyes only to feel a horrible throbbing in the back of my head. I think it's from my lack of soccer the past couple of days. And I was expected to skip it again? I have no idea what the hell for.<p>

I got up showered and went down to make breakfast. I had hoped that food might take away this throbbing pain so I decided to make an omelet sandwich. I mixed up eggs, ham, diced peppers in a bowl and dumped it on a pan. I threw in enough for Kisame as well. He came down just as I was putting it on the toast. I left it on the counter.

"Uh." I groaned symbolizing that breakfast was done.

"Thanks."

We ate in quiet. Unfortunately it wasn't a long quiet.

"So whats with you and Hidan?" Kisame asked with a smirk on his face. He would tease about such things but deep down it killed him. He is happy that I have no interest in the relationship thing, but he gets a little squirrely if he thinks a friend is making a move or vice versa.

"Shhhh. Loud noises."

"Oh. I see." No he doesn't.

"Hn. He'll sacrifice me if people find out," he just continued to look at me. "I'm tutoring him so he doesn't fall behind."

The blue man choked on his sandwich. "Already?"

"That's what I asked," I took another bite. "But, it's expected from him." I stated with a mouthful of food.

The spiky haired man finished and took our plates.

"Hurry up fat ass."

I gave him the middle finger after putting the last bite in my mouth. I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door.

"You're not going to bring him his jacket back?"

"And have your idiot friends question me? No thanks. Plus I have to help him tomorrow anyways."

He laughed.

"Shut it fish sticks."

"Bitch."

We walked quietly. Me dragging my feet with half shut lids.

"Hey Kawako!" The masked man shouted.

I growled before smacking him over the head, "Shhhh!"

"Whats your problem? hmm."

I pointed to my head, groaning painfully as I leaned up against Kisame. The blond just raised and eyebrow.

"And you guys say I'm fucking retarded." Hidan mumbled.

"That's because you are." I mumbled back.

"You're too tired to say hi, but you'll fucking dis me?"

I glared at him and he glared back.

"You are so annoying you cocksucker!"

"SHHHH!"

"I'll give you a fucking reason to shh!"

A slap to the head by Kakuzu. Yeah! Go Kakuzu!

"Fuck you money bags!"

I chuckled to myself and staggered to class early. The bell rang when I walked in. I sat down and put my head on the desk. A couple minutes later Shikamaru walked in.

"Rough morning?"

"Mmmhm."

He laughed and sat down. I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I opened them to see a read head right in my face. I jumped back, bumping into Shikamaru who was forced awake. I clawed at my heart.

"I was before the damn heart attack! What the hell? Don't sneak up on a girl like that!"

He, what I guess snickered since I don't think the boy can actually laugh. Math began and like usual it was uneventful and boring.

Sai brought in a new picture for me. I named it 'Major Organ Pain'. Yeah I'm a baby when it comes to headaches. I really don't get them often so I'm not used to it. I once cried from one. Kisame thought something was horribly wrong since I've broken bones at a younger age and didn't even sniffle. Finishing prep work. The lunch bell rang and I slugged to put my stuff away.

I walked out to the field and seen everybody playing soccer I sighed and walked to the place I talked with the group last.

"_Suck it up._ Poor poor Kawako"

I looked back to see Zetsu walking behind me.

"Huh?"

"You look like your plant died? _How stupid._" He giggled at his own metaphor.

"Heh. I have a headache and I'm missing practise."

"Exerting yourself will make a headache worse." His voice went more serious at the end.

"I have a headache because I'm not playing any sports."

He just shook his head as we joined the group. We were the last ones there so they all watched us with annoyed glances. I just closed my eyes and used Zetsu to hold myself up.

"It seems we have problems coming up for this year's championships. They now have one extra fighter and trying to get a hold of Kawako as well-"

"Not exactly." I paused so I could yawn before continuing, "They want me to replace that Ty chick. Plus what does it matter kick-boxing is gay."

Zetsu moved and I fell to the ground with a thud. I groaned as people laughed at me. This group sucks.

"He will stop at nothing to get to you though."

I shrugged, "It's not like I have much to bargain with. It's not like I would miss any of you."

"You have your silly game."

I glared up at him as he looked at me like I was a servant. This man truly thought he was a God, and in all honesty I found it beyond amusing to pick at this small fact.

"I'm not afraid to hit you Pain." I heard a laugh from Hidan.

"He will go after you fellow players," he said with acid in his voice.

I was standing up by now, actually paying attention to the conversation. I took a glance out into the field. Everyone was running around, working so hard to get better at a sport they adored, a sport I myself adored.

"What the hell! I have nothing to do with this shit! Why would they go so far for a dumb-ass tournament."

"We each get a nice sum of money at the end. Plus some people just want the status." Itachi stated.

I growled as I began to scratch my head viciously.

"Well then what the hell am I going to do? I don't get why they want me!"

"We are not going to do anything. We have to figure out why he's targeting Kawako. It might just be a desperate attempt to throw us off."

"Tsh." I crossed my arms and glared at the ground next to me.

Tobi skipped over and hugged me. "Tobi will help protect your teammates!"

I looked up and smiled. I knew he could tell I was smiling.

"Thanks."

I saw a chipmunk sitting on a stone not far away. A thought struck my mind, something to distract me on this ridiculous subject.

"Hey Hidan! I think that chipmunk just dissed Jashin!" I pointed.

His eyes went wide and spun around. He pulled out a pointed stick from his backpack and went chasing it. I just stood there in absolute amazement that he went to chase it.

"Hey! You stupid heathen rodent! Get the fuck back here!"

"Anyways..." Pain began again. "We have to start thinking of a new game plan. One of us is going to have to fight 2 people."

"I'll take on the twins! I'll shred them to pieces!"

"Go Kisame!" I cheered as I gave him a high five.

"Take that you heathen!"

We all looked over to see a chipmunks head on a stick.

"How the hell? Hmm." Deidara spat.

He began to prey.

"What a waste," Kakuzu shook his head.

"Hey it looks like red jell-o pudding!"

I looked over to see Tobi looking in a pool of blood.

"You guys are sick!" Konan said disgusted.

"It's all a part of being human." The silent red head stated.

"Life gone. hmm. In a single fleeting moment. It beautiful. yeah."

"That is why life is not art. It doesn't last forever."

"Life's only beautiful ... because it's so fleeting, so transient."

"It's cute how opposites attract." I said returning to my leaning post. Zetsu.

They both glared at me, I pulled down my eye like a little kid would sticking out his tongue. The bell rang and everybody began to leave.

In art I finished my first drawing and began my second. I decided I'd draw shaded stick like people playing soccer. Then it hit me. How, I don't know but it did. Pain's birthday was coming up. He'll be 19. Wow. He's old. I have no idea what I could get him. I looked at my paper. A smile crossed my face. I started a new drawing.

The bell rang and I cursed it. I just got started on my new idea. I walked over to English, my headache was pretty much gone now. I handed my papers to Kakashi and he smiled, while still reading his dirty novel. I took my seat. Kiba looked troubled.

"You never learn do you?"

He looked over at me. "I tried to get it done I really did but I fell asleep and I woke up with Akamaru chewing it!"

I laughed and patted him on the back.

"We're beginning a new assignment so those who failed to hand in the last one can breath again."

Kiba let out a breath, I laughed again. Kakashi was 20 minutes in the explanation when...

* BANG* *CRASH *

I signed. We all stood up and began piling out of the class while the fire alarm and sprinklers went off. A few girls were whining over their clothes and hair. That made me chuckle. When we got outside I bolted it from Kakashi's class. I wondered around until I seen the blond ponytail. I tackled him around the torso.

"Deidaraaaaaa!"

"What the hell? yeah?"

"Just wanted to thank you for your handy work yet again!"

He smiled very proudly. "Just showing off my art! yeah."

"And, true art it is!"

"Is that so?" I heard a voice from behind me, shivers went up my spine.

I turned around and crinkled my eyes in a large smile.

"Sasori! You look very handsome today! Did I mention that?"

"Hn." He walked to stand beside me and blond bomber. "You should know true art lasts eternally."

"What would you guys do if there was a eternal firework?"

They both just looked at me, then each other, then back at me.

"Don't be stupid. hmm."

"Yeah. If that were possible it wouldn't be true art."

"Yeah."

I just looked at them dumbfounded. I couldn't believe these two. It's like the only reason they enjoy art is to piss each other off. I sighed, while getting caught in a headlock.

"Oi! Fishy-chan. Flirting with the art couple now are we?"

I elbowed the man in the stomach and he let go laughing. "What jealous Kisame?"

"Tsh."

"Hey! Assholes!"

"Nobody likes you Hidan!"

I got a slap upside the head as the deep purple eyed man walked into the group

"Hey where is the little sister protection here?" I yelled at the blue man beside me while rubbing my head.

"Your a big girl now." He winked at me.

I knew what his true meaning to that was. That jerk.

I yawned and sprawled onto Kisame's arm. "Another day gone and past."

"The days only half over? hmm?"

"No you see Deidara. I'ma go home, I'm going to throw in a video game, and I'm going to be a lifeless zombie for the next 9 hours."

"Tsh. What a fucking loser."

"Wha.. What are you going to do Hidan. Study?" I winked at him.

"Yeah fucking right! I don't need to fucking study!"

"Oh? Is that so? Well than you must be jealous I'm better at every video game then you."

"Tsh. What ever you bitch."

I looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" The red head asked.

"Zetsu."

"Why?"

"I want him to come over to play video games."

"Why?"

"Have you ever played video games with that guy? If you beat him enough his disorder like snaps and you can tell how different each.. half of his brain really is."

"That is cruel. yeah."

"Yeah. but he knows I do it so it's fine."

I noticed his green hair and sprinted off. He was leaning against the school wall keeping to himself.

"Do you always wonder off by yourself?"

He looked over at me.

"_Do you always sneak up on people?_ It's dangerous you know?"

I smiled. "Yeah. It is, but that's not the point."

"_What do you want?_ Something fun I hope?"

"Video games at my house?"

"Sure."

He got up from the wall and we began to walk. love these moments, it's so easy to just sit back and be myself around Zetsu. It's really never a dull moment with him. I smiled as I looked over as we walked downt he road.


	5. Nut Shot, A Knight In Armour?

It's Friday of the next week. Nothing much has happened. Helped Hidan, went out with Madara, hung out with Zetsu and my brother. All was well. This weekend is where it's at though. The whole group is coming over to celebrate Pain's birthday. He doesn't want to celebrate such a useless date. So in other words, it's an excuse for Kisame, Hidan and Deidara to get drunk.

I was sitting in science class, mixing some random chemicals I couldn't remember the names of. Sai was taking notes on what was happening. I was becoming rather excited for the party as well. Sure, I'm a little young but I act more mature then half the guys so they let me hang out on these kinds of occasions. Kabuto only showed up once trying to 'convince' me to join his creep group. Madara and sometimes Zetsu have been watching my practises and games looking out for Orochimaru's evil association. Hah. He's like a wanna be evil criminal. Loser.

"Kawako!" Sai yelled my name.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see the chemicals bubbling everywhere. I heard fizzing and noticed the chemicals were eating the paint of the desk.

"Oops... Stop! Stop! Stop!" I grabbed paper towels and tried to clean it up. It bubbled more. "Jiraya! Your chemicals aren't listening to me!"

I got some strange looks from a couple of the students. The white hair man looked over and his eye opened wide. He went to his desk and grabbed some orange towel and put it over. It soaked up most of the chemicals.

"Yeah! Go sham-wow!"

Sai laughed. Sai... The pale, black haired boy who doesn't even smile wholeheartedly laughed. I almost lost my jaw. The bell rang, and I packed up my stuff.

"Sorry Jiraya! You're the greatest though!" I shouted running out of the classroom.

He yelled something but I was to far gone to hear him. Poor guy. I shoved my book in my locker and ran off to the field. I wasn't playing soccer today but I was off to find out tonight's wonderful plans. I saw Tobi walking out the doors so I chased after him, running through the doors and jumping on his back.

"Aww! Tobi is such a good boy!"

"Tsh."

As much to his demise he still gave me a piggy back ride to the group. Ah... Kisame and Itachi seemed to be missing.

"Geeze Lord Pain your getting ooolddd!" I called out to him.

I could still see the glare come after me. I laughed as I hopped off of Tobi and ran up to the group.

"You're awfully chipper this mourning." Sasori pointed out.

"It's not everyday you get to celebrate Pain's old age." I thought for a moment avoiding the grey eyed glares. "Well we could celebrate each day for him, buuttt-"

"Oh would you shut up you dumb bitch!"

I looked over at the silver haired man and raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck crawled up your ass and died?"

"You're fucking annoying that's what!"

"Hm. Well then I guess you can kiss my ass and not come to my house tonight you dumb brute!"

"You can't fucking stop me!"

We were in each others faces by now. Flames were growing from our eyes as we glared at one another.

"You wanna bet you idiot!"

"Yeah! If I win it'll end with you being sacrificed!"

"I'll sacrifice your sorry ass to your own God!"

"You heathen bitch!"

He went to charge at me and I ducked under him kicking him in the ass making him stumble forward having to use his hands to stop from falling. I heard him growl and he turned back to charge again. Everybody backed up a good few feet by now.

"Idiot. You have no sense of fighting style." I heard Kakuzu call out.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't need anything to kill this bitch!"

"Says the guy who just got his ass kicked. Literally."

He ran at me and I ducked down and tripped him. What I didn't see was him spin on the ground and kick out my legs. He got up and put his hand to my throat while I was on the ground.

"What do you have to say now you dumb fuckin-"

"HIDAN! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I looked over to see a tall blue man running over with his black haired partner.

"Teaching this little bitch a lesson!"

"Get the fuck off or I'll tear you apart limb from limb!" Kisame looked down, seeing something in my eyes, I smiled under the bandanna, "On second thought, go ahead Hidan."

Everybody just looked at him. He was the new walking eggplant.

"Now where was I!"

"Hmm. I think you were about to learn a lesson.."

He began to put more pressure on my neck. I laughed and chocked at the same time making one gross sound.

"What the fuck are you laughing for you dumb bitch?"

I stared at him. Anger was covering his whole face, from the scowl on his lips to the look in his deep purple/red eyes.

"This...,"

I squeezed out of my throat and kicked my foot up. I hit him square in the cash and prizes. Because she was taller there was enough space for me to actually use force. His eyes widen and his hand went from my neck to his manhood. I heard a moan of absolute pain come from his throat.

"Lesson number 1 Hidan. Don't give your opponent space to move." I said getting up and brushing myself off.

"I always tell you to not let your guard down Hidan." Kakuzu stated.

Hidan just flipped him off. I walked over and high fived Kisame. I heard laughing come from Konan, Tobi and Deidara. Itachi, Pain and Sasori just shook their heads and looked in disappointment of our childish behaviour. Zetsu was fighting with himself whether to laugh or not. I walked over to Hidan and bent over to look up at his face, he was still scrunched over.

"I'm sorry Hidan." I said rubbing his shoulder.

He smacked my hand away roughly, "Fuck you bitch," he wheezed out.

It was a normal saying for him, but this time it actually hurt me a little. With a small pout I scrambled over to Tobi to rest my head on against his leg as I sat on the ground.

"Well, now that the children have settled down. Everybody knows the times of preparation of tonight?"

The God of Pain questioned.

Everybody just nodded there head except me. I was watching Hidan. He was standing, now stretching, and giving me a very hateful glare. He silently took off wandering out of my view and I looked around as no one noticed at all. Or choose not to. The group was chatting about random things, I had them tuned out. I wasn't in the mood to listen, I was feeling very bad about Hidan now. The guy lived off of his own ego. He's probably lost 5 years from me pwning him in front of everybody. I signed and got up and dragged myself off to go search for him. I have no idea where he would wonder off to. The guy was always with Kakuzu or the group. I decided to go look around the tree line. Maybe he was finding something to sacrifice. I was quite in the forest area now. The school had no fences you pretty much did what you want but paid extra if you got caught.

"Hey bitch!"

I looked around and saw a short, dark pink haired girl walking towards me. I turned around to ignore her and continue my search.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!"

I sighed, she's like Hidan's sister. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Tsh. Some dumb bitch like you. I don't know why but Orochimaru would want something so pathetic. I'll show him whose the better fighter."

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think a slut like you can do anything to me?"

"I'm not a fucking slut!"

"You obviously have no personality or skill, how else did you make it on that team?"

She scowled and clenched her hands into fists.

"Oh, I'll show you."

She took a fighting stance. Really did somebody stick a 'Fight Me' sign on my back or something. I had a friend to look for. I didn't need this shit. She ran at me, with a lot more thought then Hidan, I uncrossed my arms and blocked 3 punches before getting a kick to the ribs. I jumped back cringing from the sharp pain. This chick was a lot stronger than she looked.

She came at me again but I ducked down and tried to trip her, she jumped and kicked for my head. I grabbed her foot and tried to flip her but she just did a cartwheel and came at me with a few more punches. I got her in the stomach with a nice blow but she came around and **CRACK**, a kick in the head. I fell to the ground and she booted me in the ribs again. I coughed. Holy fuck she had a leg on her.

"Now how about it bitch. Still gonna keep running your mouth?"

I spat at her feet. **THUD** Another kick to the stomach. A small trickle of blood actually came seeping out the corner of my lips.

"You hit like a baby."

**CRUNCH** Another kicked. I yelled in pain this time. More blood came out.

"Don't give me your lip."

"Fuck you.." I managed to sputter out.

"Tsh." She closed her eyes and walked around me.

**CRACK, **a good kick to the mid back. I yelled and moaned in pain again. This is going to hurt in the morning.

"Ahhh!" I heard the girl yell and then a thud. I looked up to see her leaning against a tree a couple metres away. It hurt to move, I hissed and went back into my ball.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Tayuya?"

I knew that voice.

"Tsh. What the hell do you want fuck tard?"

"I want you to go scamper off like the little whore you are and get the fuck out of my sight."

The voice was so calm, or maybe I was losing my hearing.

"Tsh. Whatever."

I heard footsteps walking away. Then more walking towards me. I tensed up on instinct expecting more blows, but I felt and arms wrap around me gently. I was then lifted to my feet, but not having to put weight on them to stand. My arm was put around a shoulder. I opened my eyes to see deep purple orbs looking back to mine. He shifted for a better grip and my face twisted in pain.

"Sorry."

I opened an eye. "Tsh."

We began to walk back to the school

"How'd you know?"

"I was walking around the hall when Deidara passed me asking if I knew where you were. I came outside and heard yelling. Found you getting the shit kicked outta ya."

I laughed but then hissed when my ribs protested.

"I'm glad you showed up... It's weird I can kick your ass but that little bitch trampled me."

"Tsh. What were you doing out there?"

I bit my tongue. This was Hidan we're talking about. I don't see why I went ahead and did something like this, I knew well enough he would forgive me. I sighed as I gave in.

"...Looking for you."

He snorted, "Idiot. Why?"

"I felt bad."

"What? You mean the bitch has a heart?"

I tried to punch him with my free hand but that didn't go over well. I cried out and doubled over. I most definitely have a few badly bruised ribs and and back bone. Not to mention the bruised eye, cheek, and lip I can feel swelling. How was I going to explain this. Hidan sighed.

"I'll take you to the nurse."

"No, just take me to my locker, I'll grab my shit and walk home."

"Yeah ri-"

"Just do it."

"Bossy bitch."

He set me down in front of my locker and I grabbed the wall. I couldn't go to the nurse, that would just result in me getting suspended for fighting and people would think I'm a rat or something. I'd rather heal over the weekend and just say I fell down the stairs.

I opened it and put some books in a bag. I swung it around like a complete idiot and the books struck the wounded part of my back. I let out a painful hiss as I bit down on the none broken area of my lip. Hidan brought his hands over but I just pushed them away.

I don't know why I was being so stubborn? Maybe it was cause my pride was just crushed, or it was I was now showing weakness to one of the guys. I don't show weakness, that's what gets me teased. I was limping like a cripple with a missing piece to their leg. Every step sent a pulsing pain like pointed jacks pin balling inside of me. I was almost at the door when my leg cut out and I went face first to the floor. I waited but instead of a hard and painful fall, I felt a uncomfortable painful floating. Maybe I was dead? I opened my eyes to see Hidan.

"You're such a stubborn bitch. Let me grab my shit and I'll take you home."

I crossed my arms and looked away. He laughed.

When we reached my house and he held me there to open the door, I was furious. He actually went ahead and carried me like a child the entire way here. Sure, he had the muscles but there was no way I was easy to carry. Idiot.

"I'm going to go wash up," he opened his mouth to speak, "I can do it on my own." I said warning him.

He smirked and went to plop himself on the couch turning the T.V on. I staggered to the stairs and looked up. Fuck. After about 5 minutes I managed to crawl my way up. My body was in so much pain.

Walking in the bathroom turning on the light I surveyed the damages. My eye was black and quite swollen along with my cheek bone. I took off my bandanna, it had dried blood all over it. I sighed. My lip was split open and dried blood was running down both corners of my mouth. I took off my shirt painfully. I had bruising and swelling across my ribs but more on my right side. It was tender on my stomach, it will take a few hours for the bruise to show there. There was a nice bruise in the middle of my back as well. I turned the hot water on and finished undressing. The water felt amazing over the sores. I washed up and stood letting the water run over while just thinking. I wonder if she would have killed me if Hidan didn't show up? Hell, I should be in the hospital now...

"Dammit."

I sighed and shut the water off. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my room. I got changed into black track pants and a black tank top. I grabbed my dirty clothes and brought them to the laundry room throwing them in the washer, and starting it. I didn't like being with out my bandanna.

I crawled my way down the stairs to sit with Hidan. Kisame is going to be furious, and it's the party tonight too. I sighed and crawled onto the other couch. Some random day time movie was on. I heard a snicker out of Hidan. I glanced over at him.

"What?" I growled.

"I have never seen you without your bandanna."

I raised my lip in a disgust growl kinda way.

"And you have those creepy fangs to."

"Yeah. I do. What about them?" I snapped at him, becoming extremely annoyed at his pestering about my looks.

"Nothing, they look pretty fucking cool."

My anger settled a bit at that, and I just stared at him. What an idiot. I could feel the blood rushing to many parts of my body and decided to grab some frozen vegetables for my face. It would be rather nice if I didn't look like a blimp the entire night.

**BANG** A large blue shark man came crashing through the door. I jumped and turned to see, hissing in pain from the quick movements.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Uhh, sitting-"

"What the hell happened to your face?" He ran over to inspect me closer.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Tayuya ambushed me while I was... I was walking around and, tadah!" I moved my hand down my body like I was showing off a prize.

"Are you hurt anywhere else. I nodded and turned to lay flat on my back, which hurt like a bitch. I pulled my shit up to under my boobs to show off my nice bruises.

"Holy shit!" I heard Hidan comment from his seat.

Kisame just stood there examining and poking at some parts making my face twist.

"That hurts you know..." I hissed at him.

"I'm checking for broken ribs."

"I don't have any broken ribs. I drink my milk thanks."

He shook his head.

"I'm going to shred that girl into slivers!"

Hidan jumped up and punched his fist. "Now you're talking!"

"You guys are morons. Just sit back enjoy Pains ageing and don't worry about me."

They looked at me. Hidan annoyed and Kisame worried.

"Maybe we should make it another night, you should rest."

"Tsh. What's better to get over a good beaten then a party!"

I saw thumbs up from Hidan behind Kisame. I smirked.


	6. Happy Birthday Ol' Mighty God of Pain

**Well look at this. I'm making another come-back! So after so long of losing my motivation to write and edit I have finally decided to work on this fantastic story. I know I should be working on the sequel, but I know this defiantly needs some fixing up and I need to tie up some loose ends! So I hope old followers and new followers alike will enjoy the improvements! Thank you all for believing in me! I will try my best to not let you all down!**

* * *

><p>After explaining my wounds a dozen times to the new characters showing up at my house everyone seemed settled. Tobi and Zetsu on one couch. Pain, Konan and Sasori on the other and me, Kisame, Hidan, Itachi Kakuzu and Deidara were standing around the kitchen table with a serious game of beer pong occupying the kitchen. The games had just started it was teams. Me, Kisame, Hidan vs. Kakuzu, Itachi and Deidara. Strange teams in my opinion, Intelligence vs Brute. It was pretty fair though. What we lost in the beginning we make up once the drinks start getting in the system. We could out drink those individually against them all! It was Hidan vs Deidara right now. It was down to 2-6 Deidara meaning Hidan had two cups on his side and Deidara having 6. Hidan was furious, I couldn't think of anything better than a game of beer pong with these two hot heads!<p>

"You're a fucking cheating bastard!"

"You're just fucking stupid! yeah!

"I'm going to crush you!"

"Not after you drink all these cups and lose! hmm!"

Hidan tossed the ball bouncing off a ring, he tensed up, and the ball fell into another cup.

"Yeah!"

Deidara chugged down the cup. He tosses the ball getting it yet into another cup. He was so amazing at this game, so elegant, so precise. The only one who really measured up to him was Itachi. But they were on the same team.

"I'm still winning. hmm."

Hidan growled and threw the ball missing the cups by a whole 5cms. I burst into laughter. He glared at me as Deidara threw the ping pong in the last cup. Passing his 5 cups over to Hidan.

"You idiot! Now were down a point! You remember what is riding on this game right?!"

"Yeah I got that you fucking bitch." He chugged another 2 glasses. "You try beating this cheating fucker!" The last glass goes down.

"You're the idiot who challenged somebody out of your league..., again!" I smirked. I still didn't have my bandanna. I also had to go through the many questions about the bandanna thing and the fangs and the blue... Urgh. You would think these guys would be used to abnormal people by now.

"Do I have to remind you who just saved your sorry ass?!"

I waved my hand dismissing his statement. "Yeah, yeah. What do you want a hero cookie?"

"Some Jashin damn gratitude you bitch!"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." I walked and pushed him out of the way. "I'll give you gratitude by fixing the score board!"

"Tsh." He walked to Kisame and crossed his arms.

"Alright Kakuzu. You're up!"

"Foolish girl."

"Yeah, yeah. Bring it on!"

We lined up our cups and filled them with beer. It's amazing how much alcohol heals all wounds! I would still crumple over and flinch at pain if I got to excited but other than that, I was almost back to normal on a slow day.

Hidan lost so it was my ball first. For being a brute I did put a lot of strategy into my game plays. I think of it like soccer and that the table is my foot and the soccer ball is coming at it. I throw the ball with as much force as I would kick it, and at the angle I'd have my foot. I tossed the ball and **SPLUNK** first cup down. I grinned devilishly at man. He just grunted and took his shot. Also dunking in a cup. I chugged down the cup and began my next tactical shot. **TINK, **Corner cup sunk! I did the stirring the pot old school dance move in my victory so far.

We were both down to one cup. It was his shot. This turn would make the total difference. I was staring intensely at the green eyed man in front of me. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. The ball was tossed. I watched it in slow motion as it was aiming right for my glass. It was going down down down **Thunk** The ball hit the rim bouncing over and away from the glass. I fell to my knees.

"Holy fuck!"

Kakuzu looked mortified. He missed. He actually missed. I grabbed the ball. I put all of my focus in it. Everybody was silent. Except the television in the background I was tuning out. I could see Tobi twitching around. He just recently joined as a cheering squad. I threw the ball, it bounced it fell back down towards the table, towards the cup. We all watched in hope and in fear. It was only the beginning, but we took this game to the up most extreme! **SPLASH** It went in the cup and I jumped up cheering! I doubled over and fell to the ground in pain. Fucking ribs. Tayuya is going to pay for ruining my night. Tobi and Kisame jumped to my side. I just waved them off gripping the side of the table. I slowly pulled myself up with my face scrunched in pain. I pushed the glass over to Kakuzu and winked.

"Drink up."

I walked over to Hidan and leaned against his shoulder.

"There. I think were even."

"Hn. Idiot."

"Is Kawako alright?!" Tobi chirped running back to my side grabbing me around the waist pulling me off Hidan.

"Yeah." I smiled sweetly at him. "Help me upstairs I have to grab something."

And that's what he did. Putting my arm around his neck, he helped me to the stairs.

Kisame and Itachi were playing now. They were best buds so it really was always interesting when they battled. I finally got lugged up the stairs and helped to my room. I walked over to a drawer and pulled out a thin box wrapped in orange paper with a silver ribbon. Tobi then grabbed it from me and helped me down the stairs. I really didn't need it by now but I wasn't complaining. I walked over to the couches and gave the box to Pain.

"I figured it was finally time to give you my amazing gift."

He looked up at me, eyes squinting. I didn't know if it was anger or curiosity. He grabbed the box and un-wrapped it. He just stared at it. He stared at my hard worked drawing I took a week to do. It was him with Konan at his side. Standing on a pedestal with the group and I standing around it. A sea of people in front of us praising. It was a picture of Pain, ruling over the world, with us by his side. I figured it was perfect for him, even worked as a kind of joke. Konan looked over and smiled sweetly.

"That's amazing Kawako." She praised.

I just rubbed the back of my neck and smiled while a light blush came over my cheeks. I looked down at Pain. He still didn't say anything.

"Thank you, Kawako..." His tone seemed to shift. "It's great."

He set it down on Konan's lap and smiled. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was so beautiful when he smiled. As bad ass as he originally looks, he was beautiful. Konan laughed.

"Amazing isn't it." She grabbed his hand and I looked over at her my mouth still agape. "How sweet he really can be if he lets his guard down."

The grey eyed man turned and glared at her. I just laughed.

"Dammit! hmm!"

I looked over to see that Kisame won with 3 cups on his side. Itachi will be feeling this one. I smirked and went back over to the buzzed group. Everyone was just casually drinking in between games so the game just added more suspense to the drinking. I decided my ribs were hurting to much so I skipped to the kitchen and opened up a cupboard. I know I'm underage. So are a few of the guys even. But Kisame had a fake I.D and defiantly passed for over 20 so he bought us booze. I had a stash of drinks hidden. I pulled out some blueberry vodka and pulled out a large glass and strawberry juice. It was such an excellent drink! I pulled out a straw and took a seat at the table to watch Hidan and Kakuzu face off. By the end, Deidara was tripping over himself standing and was even worse with his speaking then to begin with. Hidan was swearing even more, while being louder. He stumbled now and then. Itachi was sitting beside me smiling. He was happy. It scared me to be honest. Tobi was, well he was a disaster. He was like a little kid on crack really. Kisame was himself, just more talkative and louder with some bumps here and there. Kakuzu was trying to talk everyone into investment and saving money and the importance of money but it really made no sense. Even Sasori had a bit of drinks in his system. It didn't really change him much except he would show off a little more emotion when talking. Oh and how he actually included himself into talking. Well me. I was back to normal. I could no longer feel the pain so I was chipper and loud and annoying. I was labelled as the spawn of Hidi. Which was what would happen if Hidan and Tobi merged. I was getting antsy and needed to burn off some energy somehow.

"Oooohhh Deidaarrraaaaaa!" I sung out.

His blond hair and blue eyed presence popped into my vision.

"You. Me. Arm wrestle. Now." I propped my one arm on the table and gave him a challenging look.

He stared at me with an eyebrow raised. He smirked sadistically.

"hmm. What do I get if I win? hmm? hmm. hmmmmm."

I stayed staring at him with the same expression until a smirked crossed my face.

"Whatever you want. hmm." I teased.

He propped his arm and grabbed my hand. "You're on!"

Itachi was leaning over our arms right in the battle as the ref. He whipped his hands down counting down.

"3!...2!...1!... BEGIN!" He shouted and slapped the table.

Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame were watching with intensity. Kakuzu was actually betting with Zetsu who would win. Zetsu bidding on me while Kakuzu on Deidara. Tsh. Traitor! We sat there our arms shaking from the pressure. It was evenly matched so far. The arms wavering one side to the other. The guys started to cheer us on. We were glaring each other down with the most evil, cold, death filled glares we could summon. My arm started to gain on him, I was pushing him down, a little more. He grinned.

"I don't think so! yeah!" He pushed a little harder.

He was playing with me! I pushed a little harder as well pushing him back down on his side again. He smirked. His hand pushed on mine, further, further, just passed halfway and it was stuck. I was using all I could to hold him from one last push to victory. I knew I wouldn't last any longer. My arm was done. I didn't have all my strength. I sighed and dropped my hand. Screams of victory and losses were all around. I could hear Tobi whining and Zetsu fighting with himself from his loss of 10 bucks. My head sunk and hit the table in defeat. My drunken ego crushed. I sighed again and stood up. Putting my hand out in front of me.

"Good match Deidara."

He grabbed my hand and we shook.

"Now, what are the victors wishes?" I asked, with slight irritation in my voice.

We were still shaking hands. He pulled me to him and grabbed my face. His lips touched mine. He broke away smirking so very proudly.

"That."

I stood glaring at the idiot blond. One of these days, I'm going to drop kick him over the head. A few of the guys cheered at Deidara and everybody just moved on. Nothing really new. He has always messed with me in order to get to Kisame. I couldn't understand what his issue was. I skipped over to see Pain's and Sasori's sad excuses for an intelligent drunk game. Checkers. They wouldn't participate in our 'childish antics', but they would curse each other to hell and back over a few pieces of plastic. By the vein sticking out of Sasori's head I guessed he was losing. I looked at the board and laughed. He had two pieces left, Pain had half of his.

"Sasori. How can you be in such a dire situation?!"

He looked up and glared at me. "Shut up!

I stared at the board for a minute and smiled. I whispered into Sasori's ear and his face lit up. He moved a piece and jumped two of Pain's pieces. It wasn't a big deal but it was a start.

"Cheating!" Pain called out.

I laughed and skipped off again. I saw familiar silver haired man taking shots at the kitchen counter. I bounced over to him bumping into his side.

"What-cha doing!?"

"Clumsy bitch. I'm fucking drinking. What the hell else would I be fucking doing?!"

I just raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed his and another shot glass and drink out of his hand.

"Hey you bitch!"

I ran off to the back porch. Itachi just came back in from taking a piss since he didn't wanna chance the stairs. I sat down on the bench setting the cups on the table and filling them. He stood there looking at me strange. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"Sit you moron."

"I'm not a fucking moron!"

He sat down. I passed him a glass while taking mine. I held it up like a toast.

"To saving each other's asses!"

He looked at me for a moment before rolling his eyes and tapping my glass. We took the shot and slammed the glasses to the table.

"So how's English?" I asked him staring at the starry sky.

"Fucking stupid like always."

"Failing?"

He was silent.

"Well?"

"No."

"Good. I wouldn't wanna have to deal with ya for an extra year."

I sat back up and poured us another shot. We took it cheered and chugged it. I was done for by now. There was no doubt about it. I leaned over the railing to see Kisame gone, Konan and Pain passed out on a couch. Deidara on the floor with Sasori drawing on him with permanent marker. Zetsu was sleeping on the other couch. Tobi must have gone up to my room again. I sighed.

"Everyone's passed out. Except Sasori, he's drawing on Deidara."

"Heh. The guy deserves it."

I looked over at him. "Why?" He was just staring at the sky.

"He fucking took advantage over you damn wounds."

"I was the one who challenged him."

"He knew he would win."

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" I pushed him lightly.

He half-smiled, "If I'm judging by that then fucking eh you're weak."

I glared at him. I got up and walked around the table pulling up a chair.

"Alright tough guy. Let's go."

I propped my elbow on the table. I stared at him daring him with my eyes to try me. I could see more than one of him so I knew this was a challenge of a life time. But I knew he was seeing equal amounts of me as well. I smirked. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're bullshitting me? You couldn't beat that scrawny ass blond but you think you can fucking take me on?"

"What scared of a challenge Hidan? Afraid I'll beat you yet again?" I winked, grinning ear to ear.

He looked at me for a while longer before rolling his eyes, propping his elbow up grabbing a hold of my hand.

"What are the stakes?"

I thought for a moment. "If I win. You have to do everything I say."

He smiled devilishly. "If I win?"

"Same condition?"

"Deal."

We both smirked smugly and began. I couldn't feel anything so it wasn't hard to use my all. My arm was shaking more. I looked him up and down. How his muscles were flexed, his toned chest. His abs were chiselled so very nicely. No wonder he always strutted around with open shirts or no shirts. He was wearing a button up shirt, un-buttoned due to the heat of the alcohol in his system. Even with silver hair. You could tell he wasn't very old. His deep red/purple eyes shimmered in the balcony light. They were an amazing colour. I stared over him in awe. I lost total concentration and **BAM** My hand smacks the table without a fight. I blink a couple times and look back into his eyes. He was staring at me with an eyebrow raised. My face flushed.

"What?!"

"Pour another shot idiot."

"Fuck you."

"I remember a handy little deal we just made. Also, I'm pretty fucking sure I just kicked your ass."

He leaned back putting his arms around the back of the bench. Smirking at me, like he was king shit. I walked over sat down and poured a drink. I sighed. I poured the drink down my throat. I should quit drinking with these idiots. There hormones and idiocy is rubbing off.

"Whats your problem?"

"That bitch beat me. Now I can't even win a simple arm wrestle against you weaklings."

He laughed. Tsh. Ass.

"Well, when you get your shit together we will have a re-match okay?"

I poured 2 more shots.

"Whats this for?"

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You were caring and you didn't swear. I'm trying to find the real Hidan again."

"You're such a fucking bitch."

"There he is!"

I picked up the glass and held it up. He tapped it and we took another shot. I leaned back with my head on his arm and closed my eyes. It has been a very long day, and I think it's like 6 in the morning already. I yawned and passed out.


	7. Attack of The Crunch, Hangover Style

**Here's another one! So, I'm not really sure what I've done with the first 5 I've already put up, but I think I know where I'm going to go with this revision. I hope to fix all mess ups and holes from my previous When The Boys Open Up, but without ruining the story! :D Enjoy folks!**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining through my eyelids. My head felt heavier than my entire body. I was lying in a ball up against something. I shifted around thinking maybe I just found my headboard, I felt shifting back in return. I opened my eyes to see legs. I could feel a shirt much too big for me draped over. I looked over to see a half-naked Hidan leaning back on the bench with his arm wrapped around me.<p>

I thought very hard about last night, but all I can remember was a very incoherent beginning. My mind was blurry and very scrambled. I sighed and got up. Staring at the man beside me. Is he not fucking cold? Idiot. I sat up and elbowed him in the side.  
>"Mmm."<br>I elbowed him again.  
>"No. I don't want any more fucking cookies."<br>I raised an eyebrow and shook my head before I smacked him upside his own.  
>"Wake up."<br>He peeled an eye open, groaning.  
>"My fucking head!" he rubbed his temples and looked down noticing the lack out clothes, "Where the fuck is my shirt?!"<br>I tossed him the clothing before letting out a yawn.  
>"Why the fuck do you have my damn shirt?!"<p>

He was much too loud in the morning, "I don't know!"  
>Deidara poked his head out o the back door.<br>"Love birds finally awake?"  
>"Oui Oui Misuer."<br>He glared at me rubbing his face and ducked in.  
>"Sasori! I'm going to kill you, you ass! hmm!"<br>I laughed. He had a French moustache on his upper lip, a heart on his cheek, a uni brow, "I don't know true art" written down his arm, and a bunch of other things doodled all over him. Ahh... Sasori, what would we do without you.  
>"What the fuck happened to blondie?"<p>

"I'm guessing Sasori decided to try and show Deidara true art."  
>"Tsh."<br>Hidan stood up stretching more than likly very sore muscles before following me inside. Deidara, Itachi, and Kakuzu were picking up the cups, bottles and other messes around the house. That filled in my question of who won at pong. Considering the deal was losers cleaned up. Kisame, Tobi, Sasori were still sleeping, I guessed. Pain and Konan were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Zetsu was sprawled on the couch healing a head ache.

Entering the kitchen I prepared myself a bowl good ol' Cap'n Crunch. I was questioning whether to get milk since the crunching in my head seemed 30 times magnified in sound. It was as if I were in a cement grinding machine, or being used like a jack hammer. My face twisted with each crunch.  
>"If you look like that every time you eat, I suggest dieting."<br>I looked over to see Hidan sitting on the counter beside me. I flipped him off and took another spoonful of dry cereal.

"We are going to get going now. Bye Kawako." Konan walked over giving me a hug, "Tell Kisame I said thanks and bye as well."

I nodded and smiled, I had a mouthful of cereal. Pain nodded his head.

"Bye gramps," I teased.

He just glared and the two left.

Halfway through my cereal I noticed the time. I set down my cereal and grabbed a stash of painkillers. I grabbed a bottle of water and took it to him. I walked over to the hurting Zetsu and gave them to him.

"You have to go soon."

He nodded a thanks and I went back to my cereal..., that..., seemed to be missing. I stared at the place I left it to see a carton of milk there instead. **CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH**

"Hidan for fuck sakes! Go home!"

He looked at me with the bowl and spoon in his face. He just stared as he stuffed another mouthful of cereal in his mouth. If I wasn't so sore I would kick him right in the jack-in-the-box again.

"Honestly. You have a whole lot of people to annoy. Why do you persist on annoying me!?"

"Because it's funner," he simply stated.

I glared at the man. Hoping he would burst into flames from my stares. When seconds went by and nothing happened I sighed and went to the fridge. I heard garbage bags crumple down behind me

"We are taking our leave now."

I heard Kakuzu's voice so, I waved my hand as I was distracted, looking through the fridge. I yelled out goodbye, as I heard the door open. I turned to see Sasori stumbling down the stairs and Zetsu gone.

"Oh Sasori, Sasori, Sasori. Do we have to hide markers from you every time you drink?"

"Hn."

Even with dark rimmed eyes and disastrous hair, he looked good. I was envious and almost scared to look in the mirror at myself. But, I went up and did so anyways.

And I was absolutely right. My one eye was so very black and purple and blue with some green going down by the cheek. My lip wasn't swollen anymore but it still had the cut. My hair needed to be brushed; I pulled up my shirt to see even worse bruising on my rubs and stomach. I was a walking bruise!

I sighed, turning the hot water on I jumped in the shower. It felt so nice. Finishing up and wrapped in a towel, I brushed my hair and scurried to my room. I froze as I saw some idiot sleeping in my bed slung over with nothing but boxers.

"Dammit, Madara." I breathed out.

I tip toed and looked for some clothes. I grabbed dark blue track pants and a light blue tank. I heard movement and the door shut, I froze again. I let out a sigh as I turned around. I wasn't expecting him to be right in my face though and that alone caused my breath to catch. I let out a growl trying to hide my blush as I pushed him back.

"Idiot. Don't do that."

He looked at me with soft eyes. Bringing the back of his finger over the bruised side of my face. I could feel the blood rush where he touched.

"You don't deserve this Kawako."

"What can ya do. Them bitches get jealous."

He closed his eyes, shaking his head at my ridiculousness. This was getting too close for me and I was not enjoying it.

"Madara...,"

He opened his eyes, staring into mine and I think I died. I stopped breathing and just stood there like a complete idiot.

This guy was a puzzle without a piece and you'd never figure out what the whole picture was without it. His crimson eyes shone even without light. It was hypnotizing and I was left unable to move. I stood there with clothes in my arm and just a towel on. I could see the distance closing, but I couldn't figure out what I needed to do. Inches became centimetres, centimetres went to millimetres and he just froze, our noses touching, his warm breath gliding over my lips. I stood there inhaling his minty and intoxicating scent. Dammit, guys shouldn't be allowed to have such intoxicating colognes. It was cheating.

My eyes closed and tingles were running up and down my spine. My arms held my clothes so tightly it hurt. I stood there for about a minute with his nose still against mine. I just opened my eyes in shock. Was I about to? I could see the triumphant grin on his face and I left in a flash. I ran in the bathroom and closed the door with my back against it. My hand with to my lips. What was that? What just happened? I wasn't actually going to allow that was I? Why did I feel so... exhilerated. Why do I have so many questions? I hit the palm of my fist to the door.

"Idiot!"

I walked over to the counter and turned the cold water on wetting a cloth. I jumped when I heard knocking on the door.

"Kawako are you alright?"

Kisame asked through the door. I exhaled in relief.

"Yeah, just dropped something."

I heard his footsteps towards the stairs. I put the cold cloth on my face. I got dressed finished my hygiene ritual and went downstairs. Kisame, and Hidan sat on the couch.

"Everyone gone?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Sasori and Tobi just left."

I sighed once again in relief. "But why is the reverend still here?"

"Because I fucking can be you bitch!"

"If you two are going to do this you both can fucking leave."

I took it Kisame had a headache. I walked over and sat beside the big blue man. We sat and watched some Saturday cartoons. Yeah were grown-ups watching cartoons. What of it?!

A couple hours have passed, and soon enough I forgot what had happened and I felt loads better. Somehow. I stood up and stretched. I saw Hidan's eyes shift over to me. I stuck out my tongue and walked away. I just remembered my bandanna was washed and dried. I ran up the stairs and into the laundry room for the search. I found it and put it on. I don't think I'll ever wander around without it again. My lips seem so unsafe. Well, Deidara doesn't count. He's been doing that for years just too piss off Kisame. It's an unsafe world for girls these days. I shook my head and laughed.

"What the hell where is Kisame now?" I noticed that only one brute was left.

"Dono."

"Well you were here when he left didn't he tell you?"

"No."

"You're a fucking tool." I sighed before plopping on the couch.

"You're a bitch but I put up with you anyways."

"You can always leave and I wouldn't be plagued with your stupidity."

"Hey! What's with all this fucking hostility!?"

"If you didn't find a way to push all my buttons, there wouldn't be any."

"Not my fault you're such a female!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" I snapped at him.

"You're all PMS-y."

I grabbed a small pillow that was on the side of the couch and chucked it, hitting him in the face. He grabbed it and snarled at me, chucking the pillow back but I caught it. I grabbed the other one and threw one, waited till he went to throw his and threw the other hitting him in the face again.

"Fuck off would ya!"

I pulled down my eye, "Make me!"

He sent a barrage of 4 pillows at me. I ducked down avoiding them hitting me in the face. I grabbed a pillow and sat back up but was forced back down by two hands on my forearms, pushing my back to the couch cushions. It hurt like a bitch as he towered over me but I wouldn't show that too him. He's seen enough weaknesses for one lifetime. I shot daggers at the man above me.

"Now. Fuck off. And if I can recall. You have to do as I say."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Your stupid arm wrestling match. I won. You have to do what I say."

I squinted my eyes to glare. He just smiled.

"Get off me brute!"

"Will you stop?"

"Hmph." I looked away like a child.

He laughed and got up. Sitting back down on his own couch. "You look a lot better without that stupid cloth."

"Oi! It's my brother's bandanna and I will treasure it!"

Insecurely I grabbed the cloth between a couple fingers. He got back up and walked over to me, he grabbed my hand pulling it down. The bandanna now sat around my neck.

"Then wear it like that."

His face was serious. I didn't know what to do, since when could Hidan be serious. I growled.

"It's the teeth and marks isn't it?" He took a seat beside me. I looked over at him still glaring. "You wear it to cover them up right?"

He was right. When I was little the girls would harp on me because of the marks on my face and the boys would pick on me about my teeth. Being the tomboy I was as well didn't earn me any credit with many others either. Kisame had always had Itachi with him and soon Zetsu. Girls still loved him because he was naturally a funny guy with a toned body. Anyone who did bug him though never bothered him, he took everything so well. I always wanted to grow up to be just like my brother.

One day when I came home early from school, once again crying and bleeding from a fight my brother brought me the bandanna. A black piece of cloth with a light blue shark symbol in the corner.

After that Kisame and I became rather close, and I even hung out with him on some occasions. After a while he began to teach me some self-defence moves. Though that always got me into more trouble than anything. Dad would try and talking with me and Mom would refuse to buy me soccer supplies or drive me. After while the teasing stopped and the fighting stopped. Mom and Dad finally had the confidence to leave for work again and now... Now it's the present day.

"Shut up Hidan." I pulled up my bandanna and mumbled.

"Hn, dumbass."

"What the fuck do you know?!"

"Apparently more then you dumbass."

"Bullshit!"

"You're not so fucking special. People have shit to deal with every day and many of them are worse than the tiny problem you have. I don't get why be so insecure about it, who the hell cares."

"Shut up." I said ashamed looking away.

He was wrong, but it didn't matter. I was slightly insecure about these little things but that's not my connection with this bandanna. I don't care what the people think about me, it's more because I treasure it. It's the strength my brother had given me and it drove me to do my best at whatever my unmotivated heart wanted.

Of course even though I didn't care didn't mean I wasn't affected. Sure when Valentines came around or school dances I would secretly hope that I would get chocolate for a reason besides trying to annoy me. Or maybe have someone take me for a first choice, not just to go an pull pranks on people. I let out a sigh, it doesn't matter 'cause I don't have time to deal with boys anyways.

I was completely dazed until Hidan pulled my bandanna down again.

"You depend too much on your brother. Plus it's clear you got the looks in the family."

I blinked and he stood up and headed for the door. This was very out of character for Hidan. By out of character I meant he has been possessed.

"Hey... Where- uh... where are you going?"

"A walk. Wanna join?"

I looked at the T.v and how nothing was on. I let out a sigh and jumped up.

"Why the hell not."

He was a lot different from Madara. But so similar in many ways. They are both egotistic jerks who live off their own egos. But with Hidan, everything didn't seem like some kind of game. Why am I comparing Hidan and Madara? Is this what my brother gets so over protective about? He's been waiting for the day when my hormones start showing me what a guy really is other than an annoying lump of space? Naah, I'm thinking crazy shit now.

I sighed. Hidan looked over at me. I smiled, one someone could see with my bandanna pulled down to my neck. He smiled back. What was I getting myself into? We got to his place, it was decent, so in other words it was the same as I left it with some extra cans and bottles around. I went and plopped myself on the couch. I took a short nap, trying to clear my head while he got ready. I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Hey. Get up." I opened my eyes, to see Hidan standing over me. I jumped up.

"Tsh. Idiot."

I smacked him in the arm walking by. We went outside and began our walk. I couldn't believe Hidan actually going on walks. It seemed strange.

"It's hard to believe you go on walks..."

"I don't."

"Then why the hell are we walking?"

"I usually jog, I have to keep in shape. I can't let this sexy body go to waste."

I rolled my eyes. "Egotistic moron."

He just laughed. It was a very peaceful walk; it was around 4 in the afternoon. We were going through a park, yeah. One of those stupid cliche parks with the kids playing, the tree leaves blowing and not many people to hear your conversation. The one in all those chick flicks where you walking through and the guy you love runs up and sweeps you off your feet or the man you're walking with confesses his love. I laughed. He looked over in confusion.

"Don't worry about it."

We went back to walking.

"KAWAKOO! HIDAN!"

We continued to walk.

"HEY GUYYSS!"

We sighed and stopped.


	8. Screw You Guys, I'm Going Home

**Well, I've been a thinking... Should I try and get another naruto in high school story going on? I think it would be rather interestign to try and get the goofy feel in stories again. Any opinions or thoughts on that matter? **  
><strong>But yeah, Hope you're enjoying le story! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>This isn't in those cliche movies. The guy never runs up to sweep you off your feet while the guy confesses his love. What am I in a stupid over sappy love novel? What the hell am I thinking? Shut up Kawako, you idiot. Arms swing around my neck in a tackle hug.<p>

"What the hell Tobi?" Hidan snarled.

"Tobi saw Kawako and Hidan walking. I just wanted to have fun too!"

I could hear this second intention in the back of Madara's words. He was some scary man-child.

"Can't..., breath..."

He instantly let go. I took a large breath in and out while sighing. I watched as the two men stared each other down. I'm beginning to feel more like a dogs bone than anything. I rolled my eyes before walking back toward my house.

"Where are you going?!" They hollered in sync.

I looked back, smiled and RAN!

I walked through my front door. I kicked off my shoes and plunked onto the couch beside Kisame. He looked over at me. Unsure of what to say.

"Kawako?"

"I don't know..."

"Something happen?"

"I don't know..."

He gave me a look and just went back to his show. I stared blankly at the screen. Hidan? Madara? Was this called one of those things people start before things get out of hand and the main character is forced to choose and something goes wrong...

"Urgh!" I scratched my head viciously.

"What the hell?"

"I've been around Sakura too much. So many chick flicks..."

I could feel an odd stare from Kisame but I just ignored it. I thought over the past many years. Those times where I would hang out with this screwed up group. I was nothing more than Kisame's little sister. They are all leaving this year and we would all move on. Them on with their lives, me with school and soccer. Only one year left. That's right. I'm just nervous because of change.

I took in a deep breath. I'm just gonna blame the booze and move on. Though, I wonder if I should talk to Kisame? Or one of the others? No, guys aren't meant for talking, they're meant for... what are they meant for? Heh. Boys are troublesome as Shikamaru would say.

I got up and went to my room. I stared at the oddly girlie room I had. Pictures pinned up over one wall. Clothes littered the chair and floor. I plopped on my bed and breathed in the pillow. I growled as I chucked it out of my room.

"Dammit, Madara you smelly bastard."

I think I'm going to sleep this day away. Maybe even the rest of the weekend.

I woke up and stumbled down the stairs. I got no sleep the night before and stayed up all night playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2... It just came out, what was I expected to do sit and look at my un opened special edition game with night vision goggles gather dust all night? Yeah right, I played till my eyes cried bullets, I breathed out smoke bombs aanndd destroyed every little noob across the globe! A large smile was plastered on my sleep deprived face. Kisame was still in bed, taking in as much sleep as he could, he stayed up half the night as well. He went out before me though. Zetsu and I stayed up till 6 playing live. It was now 8. I was too tired for breakfast so I just sat in a corner in the kitchen waiting for Kisame. Just as the final minute clicked and I was about to walk out the door, Kisame came falling down the stairs. I ran over to him scared to touch him, worried I might touch something sore.

"Urggghhhhh... I'm staying home..."

I chuckled lightly. "See you after."

"Uhmm."

I got up and left the man crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. I trudged my way to school, I knew I'd be late but at this point I couldn't care.

As I walked into math class I noticed a few kids sleeping, the ones who made sure they had the copy of the new game, even a few kids were missing. So it was a very slow day. Shika was passed out in his chair and Gaara was staring ahead probably sleeping with his eyes open. He always had darkened eyes so I couldn't tell a difference. He looked over to me so it was clear he was actually awake.

"COD?" He asked as I plopped down in my chair.

"Mmm, cover me I'm reloading."

"Target eliminated."

We smiled at each other. It was sad how obsessed the few of us were with these new games. I remember when Left 4 Dead came out. Half the school literally looked like zombies. It was amazing. I trudged into science class, Sai sat there looking as normal as ever. I waved to him as I walked in. It looked like Sasuke had his night filled with matches against Itachi. I sat down and Sai shoved a few drawings in front of me. I examined them, telling him the titles of his new work. We were finishing up our final prep work and notes before we do some experiments tomorrow.

"Why are so many people missing or look like they haven't slept in days?"

I shook my head. "Oh Sai, you're too cute. Modern Warfare 2 came out. It's one of the most amazing games that has come out, everyone who made sure they got a copy stayed up all night shooting people."

He nodded, looking a little envious I think. His dad was very strict. The bell rang and I left to put my stuff away and to get changed for soccer. After my mishap I've been practising hardcore. It's been about a month since, nothing has happened since then. I had the guys watching my back more and Kabuto made sure he kept his distance after I punched him in the face.

I ran out to the field, the whole team was there. Kiba replaced the second defence on the main team. Him, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke all had large bags under their eyes, clearly not well rested, even Temari was using the goal posts to stand up. Guy seemed to be over energized today so he felt like making us do laps and stretch before our match. We kept a slow pace as him and Lee raced around us.

"How stoked are you Kawako?!" Naruto cheered.

"Huh?"

"Championship next Wednesday, datte bayo!" He stated dumbly.

"Riight! It's going to be our third championship win in a row!"

"Believe it!"

"You're not going to get your ass kicked again right?"

"Tsh, she caught me on a bad day." I raised and flexed my arm. "Ima tank, they can't take me out again!"

"You're a tank of idiocy." Neji ran up commenting.

"You lie!"

A few of us chuckled and Guy blew the whistle to start the practise. We got to our places and begun. It was a very intense game even with half of us on 4 hours of sleep or less.

It was 5-5 and it was the final few minutes. We were sweating bullets and losing our lungs. Tenten and I panted as we stared each other down. It was my ball and I needed a quick move. The whistle blew I bolted forward, I quickly took a left to get out of Tenten's way, Lee quickly took the ball from me in a silent swoop, I paused for a moment before I took notice and went after him. He got to Sakura before she swooped in kicking the ball away; Kiba took it quickly almost being caught by Sasuke when he kicked it up to Naruto. Me and him took it up to the goal, he was then swarmed by the two defence as Sasuke went at him from behind.

"Naruto! Behind you! Do it!"

He kicked the ball up and used his knee to send it over the players around him. I ran up and jumped head-butting the ball toward the net, too bad the ball wasn't high enough and I crushed my nose on the ball. I didn't think anything of it but I sure felt a sting. Sure enough not without having the ball slip by the new goalies fingertips into the net. I fell to my knees with a huge smile. Naruto ran up to me, I looked over; he had concern over his face.

"Kawako are you okay, datte bayo?!"

"I just won. I'm fan-fucking-tastic."

I stood up, my head spun and I stepped back. I then noticed the liquid running down my face. I sprung my hand up to my nose and noticed the sharp pain and blood pooling down.

"I guess talent comes with prices."

Many other voices came running ahead asking if I was okay. The blood continued to run and I began to feel light headed. As I stumbled I brought my hand to whoever was closest.

"Shit..."

"Hey Kawako! What the hell did you do?!" A loud, obnoxious voice rang.

"Shh! Your voice hurts me."

"Shut up bitch, come on I'll take you to the nurse."

I looked at the silver haired man with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked like he wanted to rip his head off. The whole team gave a strange look. Did I forget to add, my team believes I have no other friends, not to think I'm best friends with the hottest, toughest group in the school. I could see the envy in the girls on the teams eyes as Hidan wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Hidan, I'm pretty sure you're not my mother."

"According to you brother, I kinda am, now let's go before I drag you."

"What is your problem buddy? How about you back off."

"How about you shut up you big mouth cock sucker!"

I pushed Hidan back, glaring daggers into him.

"How about you both piss off!"

Both boys, and well, everyone went silent as I staggered off, trying to wipe some of the blood off my face. My bandanna was once again covered in blood, along with my shirt. I let out a painful sigh, I looked like I killed something.

I sat in the shade at the back of the school. I was unsure of where the guys were but I was overall happy they weren't around. I heard the bell ring but I was in no hurry to get to class. I sat up and stumbled toward the doors but was interrupted when I heard a creepy laugh.

"You can really keep your posture young Kawako."

"Stranger danger?" I called out, searching for the creeper.

"Ah hah hah. You have such talent, and you waste it with those fools."

I was becoming scared that Madara and Zetsu were contagious and I now had voices in my head.

"Oh Jashin. Please don't tell me I've developed some sort of disorder." I looked around for the voice, freaking out. "I've seen what personality disorders do, they cause fighting with self, deceit, even god like criticism..."

"You really took a hit didn't you young Kawako."

The man stepped out from... I'm not sure where before I turned to see him standing in front of me. My eyes widen as somebody paler then Sai himself stared at me. His eyes were golden yellow and the most fascinatingly, frightening eyes I have ever seen. I found myself gaping at them. He had an evil smile on his face as he chuckled to my reaction. I raised an eyebrow, I had a feeling I should know who he is and that I was in danger. But, danger didn't faze me too fast. I've been beaten so much my conscience was just a mere squeak.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, I'm appalled. Orochimaru, glad to make your acquaintance."

He bowed gracefully. I gave him a sceptical look. Do people still bow now a days? This guy was much too old fashioned, it was so uncool. Then I also remembered the anxiety he's given me and that dumb bitch that was on _his_ team that beat me the hell up.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I wanted to apologize, my dear. I heard about what Tayuya had done to you and felt so shameful."

I snorted a laugh; he was so full of shit.

"Please, to show you my sincerity let me take you out for dinner tonight."

"I have plans..."

"Oh, well that's most unfortunate. I have reservations to the Dinner Hall at the east of town."

My mouth dropped as I thought of the delicious food I once ate there before my parents left for business. I thought for a moment, would it really be that bad if I went for one little dinner? It's not like I had big, big plans, just COD date with Zetsu. I bit my lip in thought, the white man just stood calm and cool with the same smile on his face, the same intense gaze. I would get skinned by Kisame if he knew, and torn apart by the rest of the guys. I know there was something wrong about all of this but..., such delicious food! I took a deep breath.

"I guess I don't see how one dinner could hurt."

"Excellent, I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock."

"I'll meet you at the main street. You don't need to know where I live."

"I understand young Kawako."

He bowed once again and slithered out of sight. I finally took notice I was about 20 minutes late for class now. I ran to my locker and grabbed my bag, pulling my bandanna over my face to cover the swollen nose. The black material didn't show the blood that was mixed in it so it was good camouflage. I quickly took a brush through my hair from the spare I left in my locker.

I then bolted on the instant I shut my locker only to be crushed into another being. I felt my nose sting and ache all over again and I quickly removed the bandanna. Blood once again oozed, more slowly this time.

"For fuck sakes... Can this day get any worse? I'm not going to have a god damn nose soon enough." I mumbled to myself ignoring the person I ran into.

I banged the locker with the side of my fist as I pulled myself up. I looked down to see Sasori sprawled on the floor. I reached my hand down and he looked at it with disgust as he pushed himself back up. I just shook my head and began to walk to the bathroom to wash up once again. Muttering curse words and unfriendly comments about the events that happened.

"Kawako!"

I glanced back to see Sasori a couple feet away. I gave him the same disgusted look and walked on.

"Maybe I should join that fucking team, maybe I'd get treated fucking better..."

I muttered as I slammed the girls bathroom door open. Hell, I treated Kabuto like a freak and he still spoke to me in the most polite of tone. Even after I punched him in the face. Hell, I'm more of a nuisance to these people.

I washed my hands off and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were bruised and turning red, my nose was purple and covered in dry blood. My shirt was drenched in blood and I even had dirt on my face. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and turned the water on. Washing the blood off, I stared at the pink liquid going down the drain. I was losing myself. Ever since I began associating with the group more terrible things have happened. Maybe I should just go live with mom and dad and start over, forgetting the people here. They seemed to be trouble after trouble.

I took a deep breath as my eyes began to sting. I punched the wall breaking the small rectangular mirror in front of me. I think maybe my temper is just getting a little too much. I think that was my downfall in life. My knuckles cut open on the shards and blood dripped down. I rinsed my fist under the running water then wrapped it in my bandanna. I'll just wash it when I get home.

I breathed in, I breath out. I clenched my eyes shut and opened them as I made my way out the bathroom. There was only 30 minutes of class left, but I might as well check for homework. I can't believe it was only Tuesday. I walked into class and I felt ever one stare. I don't blame them; I looked like a train wreck. I kept my gaze to the floor as I walked to the teacher's desk. She was about to ask me something until she saw my condition. She nodded and handed me a booklet about some century or art and the history and the blah, blah, blah. I slammed down in my chair and shoved it in my bag as I set my head down.

"Kawako..."

The voice sounded so soft, I peeked up to see Deidara looking at me with such worry it almost made me cry. I forced as much of a smile I could. It didn't fool him. I gave up and just shook my head. He gave me a sympathetic smile and turned back to his work. I lay on my desk for the next 25 minutes. Not moving or even blinking as I stared at the clock above the door across the room. The bell rang and I sludge my way out of the class. Deidara beside me.

"Need to talk?"

"No."

"Need a hug?"

"No."

"Need something to drink?"

"Whiskey, with a chase of vodka."

He patted me on the back.

"I'll come over Saturday for some drinks and gaming alright?"

I nodded and half smiled to him as I took a turn down a hallway to English. I sat down beside Kiba, resting my head on the desk once again.

"That was an amazing goal today, I couldn't believe how you managed that!"

I sat up and hugged the brunette boy beside me. "Nobody has bothered to compliment my goal. Thank you Kiba, thank you. I think I may love you."

He smiled a canine tooth sticking out over his lip. I grinned to myself. The rest of the period went on with me and Kiba talking soccer and getting yelled at by Kakashi. The final bell rang and I trudged to my locker grabbing my homework and my clothes. I walked myself home, trying to avoid more people. I just wanted to sit and be non-existent for a while. I walked in the door to see Madara standing in the kitchen leaning on the counter. I sighed and cursed a fine line of colourful words.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"No, I expected it really. It's the poison sprinkles on top of the acidic cake of this fine day..."

I thought I only looked away for a blink to drop my bag, but he managed to be right in front of me his hand on my face. I gave him an 'I am not afraid to bite that hand off' look. He smiled and stroked the side of my face, moving his hand before I actually snapped for it. I snarled and pushed passed him.

"I heard about your goal today, that is most impressive. Leave it to you to stick your nose in the wrong business."

I ignored him as I opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Why, why does god hate me?... I took a long drink to finish half the bottle.

"I'm sorry Kawako."

"Just leave Madara, I have enough on my mind."

"I could help you forget."

"I could kick you really hard and start a whole system reset." I dared him to make the next move.

He looked down, pain covering his delicate features. He crimson eyes looking hurt and desperate. I bit my tongue really hard, I can't get sucked into this, this is not the day to be doing this.

"Damn puppy eyes. I hate dogs... I'm sorry but it's just not a good day, I've pretty much broken my nose twice in one day, miss my favourite class, have people remind me how bad I look and still I haven't been able to clean up. Urgh, then Hidan was all picking fights with my teammates, because he's a fool... "

I caught myself as I noticed I was starting to complain to him more than explaining why he should leave. I found myself even clenching on his sleeve. I let go with a disgusted look on my face. Urgh, I touched it. I looked up to see a smug grin on his face. I backed away with a scowl.

"Go have a shower, get into clean clothes. I'll make you a tea."

I made the mistake of looking into his crimson eyes, staring at my very confused soul. I gave in and retreated to the bathroom where I striped down and jumped in the sheering hot shower. It felt so amazing to finally get clean. After many, many moments I was out and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. I had a black scarf on just for the fun of it as well.

I came down to Madara smiling up at me, leaning in the kitchen once again. I grabbed the cup and sat down at the kitchen table. I sipped on the drink and watched the movement of the liquid. Madara stared at my eyes the whole time. I started to fidget from insecurity of his gaze.

"I still think you look amazing."

I felt the heat rush over my cheeks as I blushed. This was ridiculous, this shouldn't be happening. Thoughts and memories went through my head as I stared at my reflection in the tea. Madara continued to stay silent. I knew he was using everything I did and said against me. Using any weakness he can find into manipulating my emotions. One day... One day I'm going to kill him.


	9. Go Away Tobi, Begin Plan B

**Here's another chapter. I'm on a roll with mah editing lately :) Hope you all are in the reading mood! :D**

* * *

><p>It was 6:15 p.m and I was dressed and ready, I still looked like shit with my black eyes and bruised nose but it was only Orochimaru anyway. I was getting a little annoyed with Madara, but finally luck came in and he went to the bathroom, I took that moment to run out of the house and down the street. I saw a dark green 2002 Audi A4.<p>

"Heh, not bad..."

I was expecting some old school Dracula mobile or something frightening like that. I opened the passenger seat and jumped in. I looked over to see him staring at me. He wore a light cream kind of colour button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. I on the other hand just wore a black three quartered sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I had a pure white belt separating the black.

"I'm not under dressed or anything am I?" The creeper smile that seems to be permanently plastered on his face grew.

"Not at all, you look fantastic young Kawako." I smiled, he was kinda sweet in the strange way. He put the car in drive and began towards the restaurant.

"I'm sorry for being late; I got caught up in some things."

"That's fine; it's always nice to be fashionably late."

He winked at me and I for some unholy reason giggled. I turned to look out my window hiding it and trying to figure out why I'm going crazy. It didn't take as long as I figured to get to the restaurant. But, it wasn't until we reached the parking lot that I realized what I was doing... I just got in some strange creepers car willingly without telling a soul. I could have been kidnapped, raped and or murdered! I think the colour drained out of my face at that thought because the golden eyed man gave me a worried look. I looked out the window; we were indeed at the restaurant. So... I can still escape!

"Kawako... Are you okay? Do you need to go home?"I shook my head and laughed like a dork. If I leave, I might not find another place with people to save me!

"No, no, I'm fine!"

The smile was back on his face as he opened the restaurant doors for me. I nodded thanks and walked in. I froze when I looked around the restaurant. Maybe I should chance the whole death scenario; I think it would be easier than facing him... I stared wide eyed into very dim reddish eyes. At first they looked reasonable but then Orochimaru leaned over and took my hand leading me to the booth. His eyes grew flames and I think I saw a vein burst... My face was pale and I could see death in my future no matter what path I took. They widen and I swear I saw a vein burst in his head. He regained his composure quite fast, I on the other hand was tenser then an elastic being pulled by a UFC champ.

I sat facing the back of the restaurant, facing Itachi and his brother. Itachi's eyes were on me the whole time; I could feel the hole burning through my very soul.

We both ordered a glass of water and began to look at the menu. Orochimaru seemed more interested in me than the book thing in front of him. So many eyes! I'm glad I wore a scarf over my face. I need to stop bleeding on my bandanna... I took a peek over and saw Sasuke turn around. He was going to nod a hello but noticed the person in front of me. I watched him choke on his drink.

"So, Kawako, any ideas on your meal for tonight?" I could sense Orochimaru about to look back I quickly picked up the conversation.

"Hmm, I'm not totally sure, it's a choice between, the steak or the pasta special for tonight. What do you think?"

He grinned, "I see, well, I'm getting the spicy tortellini, with a soup. I believe the pasta is to die for at this place."

I nodded my head and shut the menu. I closed my hands in front of my mouth, like how Sasuke always sat in math class. Glancing over my hands I would sometimes take a quick look over at the Uchihas, they seemed on edge, well I knew Itachi was, I could feel HIS aneurism growing.

"You have a big tournament next week right young Kawako?" My attention was soon caught by that question. I could never resist talking about soccer.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. It's going to be our 3rd championship win in a row!"

"You're very certain you're going to win, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!" my hunched and afraid posture vanished, "I know for a fact! My team is amazing this year! Kiba has really grown; he's probably going to replace Neji when he graduates this year. I'll really miss that conceited, destiny obsessed freak."

"A lot of your close friends will be leaving this year won't they?"

Close friends? I don't really have such things. Just annoyances that eat my food. I think Orochimaru took my confusion for some sort of sad emotion.

"Oh Kawako, it'll be fine. You're a very tough girl. You know, some members of my team will be staying for another year. I've even convinced them to switch schools."

Then again he could be an idiot. He smiled sweetly, if you can call it that and tilted his head to the side. I let off a light glare; he had to ruin a good thing didn't he.

"Interesting. I never liked the sport, don't plan on playing it, nor joining your team... So just drop it."

"Aww, young Kawako, there is no need to get hasty. Why don't you just try it out? It could change you for the better."

"I said drop it. Got it?"

This was getting very frustrated and annoying. I left my one arm on the table as the other rubbed my forehead, my head was beginning to throb once again. Next thing I knew my wrist had a less then gentle grasp around it, I looked through my fingers to see Orochimaru's fingers wrapped around it. I glared poison tipped daggers at him. He jerked me forward, causing me to slam my other hand down, causing a lot of sound. His eyes, that looked so sweet and innocent the whole night now narrowed and had a deadly look upon them. It scared me, but I kept my tough mask on, glaring at him.

"Let go of me before you lose your fucking hand..."

"Aren't you tired of being such a bother to everyone? Don't you want people around you that aren't forced to put up with you? To finally get out of your brother's shadow."

I growled in annoyance. What the hell was this freak saying? My brothers shadow? By now Itachi was up and coming over. He walked up and cleared his throat as he reached the table. Orochimaru's hand shifted, twirling his finger causing them to intertwine with my own. At this point I would chew off my own arm.

"Oh, Itachi, it's such a pleasure to see you here! I was just enjoying a pleasant night out with young Kawako here."

Sasuke walked over with the famous 'if you fuck with me I will burn you alive' look on his face as he looked down at the snake like man.

"Oh! Sasuke! You're here too! What a small world, how are you this evening?"

"Is there something wrong?" Itachi asked, looking over at my retorted face.

"No, of course not, I'm sitting enjoy a night out with Kawako." The annoyance was growing in his eyes, his grip tightened on my hand. My eye twitched at the feeling.

"We were just leaving; did you need a ride Kawako?" Orochimaru opened his mouth but I was faster. I yanked my hand away and stared down at the man smugly.

"Thank you so much for the dinner Orochimaru, but I must take my leave. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening, alone." I grinned under my scarf, venom dripping from my words.

"You'll see it for yourself soon enough."

"Whatever."

I turned on my heel and walked out. The Uchiha's slightly behind me, having to pay for their meal before leaving. I got in the backseat of Itachi's black old school mustang. I crossed my arms and sunk down, I was hoping I wouldn't get attention. My mind was filled with enough to examine. Sasuke jumped in the front right after, a couple more minutes and Itachi was in the driver's seat, starting the car. I stared out the driver's side back window as we drove down the highway.

That freak has more plans up his deceitful sleeves. I grimaced at the reflection of myself in the glass. Why? I just don't get what he wants. I'm nothing special. I'm just... Kisame's baby sister. I cringed at the thought. Soon enough we were at the Uchiha's and Sasuke was getting out of the car; I quickly climbed up to the front seat smiling at the dark eyed boy. He gave me a worried look.

"See ya, Sasuke. Thanks."

He nodded and walked into his home. Itachi sighed as he backed out of the driveway. He stayed silent for part of the way, but I could feel his gaze flickering back and forth from the road to me.

"So, you're just going to act like nothing happened?" he questioned.

"That was the plan, yeah." I admitted.

"You know, I've known you since a child. You are Kisame's baby sister." I stayed silent as Orochimaru's words rang through my head.

"Not only that, I sort of think of you as a sister myself."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

"You're a little crazy. I wouldn't really wanna be related to you..."

I laughed, "You're such a jerk." A small smile pulled at his lips, but didn't last long.

"So, why were you with Orochimaru?" I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know for sure.

"He wanted to pay me back for what Tayuya did to me." We pulled in my driveway and gave me a worried look.

"I'm fine Itachi. I can take care of myself; I'm not the child you all think me as. Now just keep this between us. I don't need Kisame having an aneurism."

He was hesitant, but nodded none the less. He grabbed something out of the glove box and jotted something down. I waited outside of the open widow before he handed me the piece of paper.

"I would prefer you didn't have it but here."

I looked down at the cellphone number. I smiled at him; he may always take hours in the bathroom, be a total ass in the morning, annoy me to no end and be a prick a lot of the time. But, really in the end, he was a great guy. Sasuke was lucky to have him as a brother. I tapped the roof of the car and watched him back out and drive off.

I turned staring at the house with horror. I knew Kisame would be in there, and if I'm lucky Madara will be gone. And I also knew that he probably waited till Kisame was home and told him how I ran out. Sadly, I would rather be fighting it out with Orochimaru right now then facing the great white shark living out of water. I took a deep breath to try and calm down. I walked in the door.

"I'm going to tear you to shreds."

I could feel my stomach hop out my throat and run away with my back bone and brain. I stood in front of the door, the large man walked up slowly, his face screaming red rum. I could feel a dark aura surround me as he neared. I almost pissed myself.

"Where the hell did you run to!? Tobi told me how you looked and felt like shit, next thing he knew you were gone. Do I need to rip you're legs off to keep you from running all the time?"

I felt like breaking down and crying, like a little kid with a father who just exploded on her. I took a gulp of my fear and tried to speak.

"Well, I hit my face off of the soccer ball... Than while going to class, I, Sasori was behind me and I walked into him, crushing my nose again. The, umm...," I avoided any to all eye contact of the large haunting man, "...The hits to the nose caused my eyes to blacken, and I think I broke it as well. Then, I came home and Tobi was here... He bugged me and wouldn't leave me alone so I just took a run for it when he went to the bathroom! I had no choice! You have to know how it feels!?"

My confidence and quick tongue began to work once again. I could feel my words coming out clearer and smoother. I was beginning to feel rather proud of myself now.

"As I walked around Itachi and Sasuke found me and picked me up, we went for dinner then they dropped me off here."

His anger barely vanished as I explained my story; his face was this strange colour from all the blood rushing to it in a fit of rage. He sighed.

"Do that again, and I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born! Do I make myself clear Kawako?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

With that I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room. I knew my lock couldn't keep that beast from breaking in and strangling me still, but it's all I had. Fucking Madara, he probably made it sound so much worse! I'ma kill him, it's as simple as that.

I sprawled out on my bed, "What a fucking day..."

I looked at my wrist; it still had a faint red mark on it. My head was spinning and I couldn't even imagine what would happen if Itachi and Sasuke weren't there. If I didn't already know I would fail, I'd just go and kick Orochimaru's ass myself. I growled to myself as I remembered his words. Where does he get off thinking I would want that? I love my brother; I envy and respect him... To a point. Sure, it's annoying being treated like a child by him and his friends even though I'm not much younger. I sighed.

I heard a light knocking on my door. I flinched instantly at the sound, causing myself to hit the wall beside me.

"Kawkao, are you alright?" I heard a different voice. I walked over unlocking and opening the door. A man with yellow eyes and fluffy green hair stood in front of my door.

Orochimaru's POV

I sat there watching the retreating figures. That blasted Uchiha, he always seems to be ruining my plans. It's only a matter of time. A girl walked up a little confused.

"Is your friend coming back?"

"No, she was feeling a little under the weather."

"That's a shame; can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, a glass of water please."

The girl nodded and left. I pulled out my cell phone and clicked a button for speed dial. A voice on the other line addressed me.

"Kabuto. It seems things aren't going as smoothly as I was hoping... Right, yes... Heh, perfect Kabuto... Yes, my thoughts exactly." The girl brought over my drink ad I nodded a thanks. I stirred the ice cubes. A wicked grin on my face.

"Yes, begin plan B." With that I clicked my phone shut.

"Heh, oh young Kawako, you think just because you act older that you're intelligent enough to beat me." I didn't have much time though, kick-boxing beginning soon. I smiled once again, I'll have her soon enough though. I wonder how it feels, having your own protective behaviour be the reason your sibling rebels against you.

Kawako's POV

"Zetsu?"

"Hello. You walked right by me. _Bitch._"

"Sorry." I let go of my door and walked over to my bed, laying back down. I could hear him walking over. He shoved me over and lay beside me on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders. I heard a chuckle from the man.

"What do you want Zetsu?"

"I come to be supportive,_ and you act all rude._"

I laughed and turned my head. "You're such a loser you know that."

"Yeah, and yet I'm still you're best buddy. _I hate you._"

I smiled. Zetsu, you cease to amaze me. I rolled over curling up against him. I never felt so safe in my life than at this moment. I bit my lip as a tingle crawled down my spine. He smelled so much better than Madara ever could. I was slightly surprised he made no sign of moving but I was happy never-the-less.


	10. Since When Do Guys Care?

**I just felt like reminding folks that I do not own the characters in Naruto. I only have rights to Kawako.**

* * *

><p>I awoke with a horrible headache, but I've grown a small tolerance to them now so it isn't as bad. My eyes were purple and bagged from lack of sleep and hits to the face. My nose was rather unpleasant, slightly lumped and bruised. It hurt to sniff. I dragged myself out of the nice comforting bed. I tried to not bring memories up of last night, except for what Zetsu said.<p>

I sighed and mumbled as I pulled my uniform on. I looked in my drawer to see my i-pod that has gathered months and months of dust. The only times I seemed to listen to it were when I was completely lost. When I lost my first and last boyfriend in grade 8. Stupid I know. When I got kicked off the soccer team for a whole season, and, when my parents left.

I picked it up blowing off the dust. I popped the headphones into my ears and hit play. The music began in my ears. But just because it was a depressing I-pod doesn't mean I listened to sappy shit. I like my loud music. Five Finger Death Punch to be exact; was a fantastic band. I began to nod to the tune as I headed downstairs. I just didn't have the motivation to deal with people right now. I needed to clear my head. Kisame looked back from buttering toast and noticed the wire from my ears to the device now hooked to my pants. A questionable, slightly sad expression went on his face. He knew I couldn't hear him so he just threw the crunchy bread. A few moments passed until I decided to walk to school. Kisame was still at home, finishing up some last minute homework he never did last night.

I walked down the sidewalk watching my feet. Maybe I need help? But even if I do, I have no experience with getting, asking or dealing with outside help. I sighed as I kicked a stone.

I saw the school, and the normal group of 4 standing in front. I walked on by them as they all just watched me not take notice to them. I could feel somebody walk after me; I picked up the pace and ducked behind a group of rambunctious kids, quickly turning the corner to the side of the school, where I entered the side door heading to my locker. A more upbeat techno song switched on as I sat down in front of my locker. I sang along quietly to myself.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need."

I felt somebodies shoulder rest against mine. I looked over to stare into a yellow eye. His green hair wasn't gelled today, so it fell into his face making him look more delinquent. He looked better when he didn't drown his hair in gel. It seemed the guys loved to mess with their hair. Except Pain and Sasori, their hair was just naturally perfect and un-touched. I didn't notice how long I've been staring into Zetsu's eyes until I felt the dryness catch up to my eyes causing me to snap out of my train of thought. I clicked pause on the rectangular music device on my hip.

"You left me alone, _with hundreds of thousands of incompetent fools._"

I half smiled; he was talking about me not playing COD last night. "I'm sorry. I haven't had my head on straight lately."

"_That's obvious._ Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" I stuck my tongue out at the yellow eyed man who only seemed to look at me from the side of his eyes.

"I'll figure it out on my own."

"When you're sad and alone,_ all you can count on is yourself._"

I smiled at the twisted man's own way of comforting. With that the bell rang and we both took out part. I pressed play once again and walked to my first class, it was 2nd semester, so that means I had new classes, first off was physics. Sai joined me in this class as well, Jiraya the teacher here as well. Hinata, Neji's sister was also part of our little gang; she sat in front of me, next to Kiba. I was glad to be in a class with Kiba once again, he was a nice guy. With my I-pod and still just the beginning we did nothing, so I kept the music up and ignored the people around me, they seemed to keep to themselves so it was good. Next class was Gym, I walked in the change room and go into the shorts and tank top I wore. I kept my I-pod clipped on my shorts and put the headphone wire beneath my shirt. I spent the class doing laps and random exercises while the tunes blared in my ears. It seemed to fly till we were instructed to change or shower before the lunch bell rang.

Lunch came and I fought whether or not I should go to soccer, I figured there was still a week left to practice, and one day would be fine to skip. I made my way to a nice area just outside the forest area where I could get a perfect view of the soccer game being played in front of me a few yards away. I was a little surprised Orochimaru hasn't randomly sprung on me. I shivered at the thought of that scaly being touching me, and to think he was growing on me. I pushed the thought back, singing the song that played.

"I will not leave a letter, nothing at all. I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone. I won't break this silence we've shared for so long. I will be strong. I will not leave a letter nothing at all. I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone. Why did I stay here, I stayed for so long, when you're so far gone. I feel so stupid for taking this fall. I should have seen it, known all along."

My eyes drifted along the school area as these lyrics pumped through my brain, causing reactions to my subconscious. So yeah, I have my sappy moments. But, it's genetic, I can't stop it. My eyes found their target, and I listened to each word more and more. His back was toward me.

"I'm sure anyone would notice your absence. It's quiet and nice without you around. Not normal though."

I heard the voice over my music. I looked over to see Hidan sitting on the side of the tree I was sitting against. I pulled the headphones out of my ear and pausing the music.

"Hidan..."

"I wanted to apologize." I looked at him with such a weird gaze.

"What?"

"I wanted to say sorry about the other day. Apparently I'm the reason your being such a pansy."

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you dying?"

"What?"

"Are you sick, or something?"

"What the fuck does that mean?!" I put my hand to his forehead feeling for a temperature. It felt normal until the light pink danced across his cheeks.

"What the fuck are you doing you freak?"

"The Hidan I know doesn't know big words like apologize nor does he have the heart to say I'm sorry." I winked at the now fuming silver haired man. He scowled and grunted.

"Well fuck you then. Bitch." I laughed slightly. This day wasn't so bad, but I still couldn't get my head over the guys. I sighed, Hidan looked over at me.

"You don't have to waste your time here, I'm just going to be sitting here."

"Meh, beats the batch of pricks over there. Puppet lover and bomb boy are arguing again, and Tobi is jumping around acting like a dumbass."

"As expected."

"I can't picture you as a sit back, quiet girl."

"It's because I'm not."

"Then why are you here and not playing soccer? Don't you have some big game coming up?"

"Mm."

"Well..." He stood up stretching out trying to crack his back. "When you feel like not being a dumbass, I'll be around." I just put my headphones back in, pressing play.

"Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win. You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me high."

I closed my eyes. Did I depend on Kisame too much? I just, don't, get, it. The bell rang for the end of lunch. I got up and thought for a moment. I decided to just go home. I'll have this last depressed day then force myself back to normal. All this doubting is bringing back memories of a long time ago, and there's no reason to start thinking about the past. I nodded to myself and started to walk. I got across the street before I heard something that didn't go with my music. I turned around to see a head of red hair crossing the street. I pulled out a headphone.

"Sasori?"

"I figured you'd be going home." I just watched as he made his way across the street and stopping in front of me.

"What are you doing Sasori?"

"I'm coming over to kick your ass with an Uzi."

"I could beat your Uzi with a P-noob!"

"Well let's go, I hate to be kept waiting."

And there we have it; I walked home with Sasori to play some MW2.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

I screamed at my care package that was being deployed. I knew Sasori wasn't too far away, and I knew he was equipped with some kind of sniper rifle. I watched my surroundings and made sure I was blocked by something at all times. The box fell and I took a bolt for it, too bad a character can only run so fast. As I tried to duck behind the box it turns out I was in the wrong direction. My head was gone and my UAV was now in the hands of Sasori.

"Dammit Sasori!"

"Haha, your efforts are futile."

I equipped my heavy weapons class with a nice stopping power Saw. I searched the map for some sign of the camper. I figured with the sniper he would be camping.

"Come on coward, get out and fight like a real man."

"Taunting has no effect on me Kawako."

"You have no balls!"

The brown eyed man chuckled as he watched me in his scope... I knew this because seconds later I was dead again.

"NOO!"

I kept the class and tried again. A couple hours later Kisame and Zetsu walked through the door. I took this as an opportunity to quit the match and force them to join. Sasori grunted at his failed attempt of seeing the victory screen. Kisame just snorted a laugh as he planted his ass on the couch and turned his controller on. Me and Kisame Vs. Sasori and Zetsu was the first match, unfortunately Sasori and Zetsu destroyed us. We switched it up after each match. Soon enough Deidara and Itachi strolled in the house. I didn't know this at the time but apparently our place is just an open house. After a few more matches subbing in the new comers did more show up. By 6 o'clock everyone but Pain and Konan were here. Which wasn't abnormal, those two only showed up on special occasions.

The game went on for hours more, people switching up for drinks, bathroom breaks and food. Zetsu and I decided to throw in some pizza, we cooked 3 different pizzas which didn't last very long at all. These people are pigs! Somebody broke out 2 bags of chips and a half a bag of Cheetos. Pop, juice, water, and milk? Who drinks milk? Anyways, a variety of drinks were in cans and cups everywhere. Soon enough I noticed how it was some party going on, and I found food that I didn't even know we had laying around! A couple of us took turns cleaning bits and pieces of the piling mess.

"Hidan... Holy Jashin dammit! If you leave one more dripping tipped over pop can, I'm going to rub your nose in it and kick you out the fucking door!"

"Fuck off!"

My eye twitched. I walked behind the silver haired guy and tackled him onto the couch which held Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame. The guys hollered and yelled at the brute on top of them as I put the oversized dog/pig in a headlock.

"You will respect my god damn authoritah!"

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Hidan! Fuck, I just died cause of you!"

"Get off of me before I sue!"

"God dammit fish stick!"

"Fuck you fish breath!"

I switched my target and latched onto the blue man sitting in the middle of the couch. I wrapped around his head pulling on his ear and messing up his hair. Hollers and yells and complaints were being heard and in the next second it was a battle royal between the four of us. Kakuzu was beating Hidan who was kicking Sasori who began to attack me with Kisame. The others just sat/stood watching us in disbelief.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Get off of me woman!"

"Kakuzu! I'll kill you, you greedy son of a bitch!"

"Don't talk about my mother!"

"I'll rip all your limbs off one by one!"

An ear erupting whistle was then heard causing us to all freeze and look over. Deidara stood there, looking at us in shame.

"Will you all fuck off. hmm. Get up and god damn separate. There is no need for this orgy!"

Hidan and I looked at each other, nodded and turned toward the blond. Our faces shadowed by an evil smile from ear to ear. A shadow of despair fell over the blond as his annoyed look was then washed away and a scared look took its place. We plunged tackling the blond to the ground. I poked him in the sides and Hidan held him from ripping me to shred and pinching him when he got the chance.

After about 5 minutes we finally all separated and went off in our own ways. 10 more minutes and the guys began talking about a few of the chicks from school. Not caring, nor having any say in this conversation I went up to my room. I hear enough of this between Sakura and Hinata. I changed into a pair of baggy shorts, leaving my tank on. I brushed my hand through my hair as I sighed. I fell onto my bed staring at my ceiling. I decided to listen to a certain song once again. I got up picking up the I-pod on my desk and putting the head phones in my ear, falling back on the bed as I press play.

"I will not leave a letter, nothing at all. I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone. I won't break this silence we've shared for so long. I will be strong!" I sang along with the word tapping my feet and rocking my head to the beat.

"I will not waste a moment thinking these thoughts. Forgetting comes easy, I never cared at all. Hurt became hate and now I'm feelin' the strain, there's just too much pain. Fell into pieces, got swept away. Left all our pictures, some to fade. I won't break this silence we've shared for so long. I will be strong."

I sang along some more as the song played on in my head. I thought about moments of being so young, and how much it was so wrong. A sick twist began to catch in my stomach.

"You don't have to say anything at all. I won't stop you from walking away; I'll do nothing at all. Sitting here, I've wasted days, while the memories fade away. You know I expect so much more from you." With the final words said a heard a knock on my door. I pulled out my headphones and sat up on my elbows.

"Come in." The figure walked in and my stomach twisted 3 times more than before. "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine." I laid back down paying attention to my ceiling. I doubt it meant anything at all.

"Good, good. If only I had a dollar every time you lied about your feelings."

"Like you really need more investment ideas." A small movement in his face showed his lips twitched up in a small smile.

"You don't talk to me anymore."

"I don't talk to anyone. You all are ridiculous."

"Hm." Silence passed as I stared at the ceiling still and Kakuzu stood in the middle of my room.

"Hidan has really taken a liking to you."

"I know, but it's different."

"Nothing back?"

"Tsh, I have no need for silly antics at this age. I have things I have to accomplish in life."

I watched him from the side of my eyes; he looked away and to the ground. I could actually see pain in his gleaming eyes.

"Kawako...-" A brute forced his way through my door.

"What are you idiots doing?!"

"Avoiding your annoying voice." I teased.

"Hey. Bitch... Nobody wants your opinion." I chuckled while shaking my head.

"Let's go! Everyone's gone we need a player!"

I sighed and crawled my way out of bed. I stood up and stared at the man in the middle of my room. Something was bothering him; he had that look in his eyes. Those strange red eyes with green irises. I shrugged it off and followed Hidan. As I guessed Kisame and Zetsu were left.

"Alright freaks, it's time me and Zetsu showed you how the game is truly played!"

A half smile was on Zetsu's face as he high fived me and handed me the controller. We set the game up and begun. It was 2 when Hidan left. 3 when Kisame went to bed and around 4:30 before me and Zetsu passed out on each other on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, What's going through Kakuzu's mind? ;P &amp; is Kawako's depression finally over? haha. Hope everyone is enjoying the re-make. <strong>


	11. GOAL! Battle of The Arts ptII Aliens FTW

**Holidays are always so crazy. I hope everyone enjoyed whatever holiday they celebrate this time of year. Or even had fun without a holiday lol. I'm hoping everyone enjoys the new year as well :D **  
><strong>But I don't need to hope. I\m sure everyone shall enjoy the continuation of my fixed story :D 3 Haha<strong>

* * *

><p>Five minutes were left on the clock. The sky was glittering with stars and spotlights. People filled the stadium and 12 people stood on the field with sweat glistening all over. I wiped my face off with my bandanna before placing it back on my nose. Behind it was a large grin as I stared down he guy in front of me. It was me, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Tenten and Temari in net. We stood in our positions as time went by slower than anything imaginable.<p>

I glanced over at Neji who nodded then to Sasuke who did the same. I put up a thumbs up for Tenten and Kiba. Kiba was our body guard. He was fast and was fierce, he could watch the field himself and we trusted him with this plan. This had to work. This whole championship was depending on this final goal.

I took a deep breath in. The ref blew the whistle. I put my foot back to pretend to kick it to Sasuke, who was now running forward. A forward and defence went to cover him and I put my foot over the ball kicking it backwards to Tenten. The other two forwards ran after the ball, one slowing down to cover me. I nodded and Tenten took off running to mid field. One of the guys caught up to her faster than we guessed, she kicked the ball over to Neji but was off a bit. The offending team got to it first almost getting past rushing by Neji but he dove and shot the ball from under his feet.

I took my position slightly closer to the net, getting ready for a quick shot when the time came. Kiba took a leap of faith and leave his position to snatch the ball and pass it to Tenten. He managed and Tenten had it. I looked at the clock, there was no way we could manoeuvre are way through this, we had to just boot it forward.

"TENTEN!"

I shouted across the field and the two defences took me over. The team figured it out too. Sasuke ran up, blocking one off. Tenten knocked the ball in the air, doing a flip and rocketing the ball across the field.

Their whole team came running as mine froze. I saw it flying straight for me in slow motion. I saw the time ticking away ever so slowly, but yet so fast. It came into contact and I jumped head-butting the ball as hard as I could. I even managed to avoid using my nose this time! Everybody froze and went silent. All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. The goalie ran to where the ball was flying. Flying, running, flying, running.

The very last second struck, the goalies ankle bent to the side. His hands now falling to the ground, the ball now pushing back the netting. The buzzer goes off, the time clicks to the 0 and everybody screams.

I fell to my knees, only to be picked up by Neji who swung me in circles. A mechanical voice was heard throughout the field beyond screams and cries.

"The first time in history! The Konoha team wins for the 3rd time in a row for the championship!"

"We did it! We won!" "We fucking made it!" "BELIEVE IT!"

We all cheered and cried and hugged and jumped around. It was unbelievable! We actually did it! Kisame came running onto the field not that long after the pictures were taking of us with the trophy, me in the middle kissing the golden statue. He picked me up and squeezed the life out of me. Not that I had much left in me.

"You were fucking amazing Kawako! You did it!" Kisame cheered.

"I'm amazing!"

"This weekend is a definite celebration!" Hollered Hidan.

"I can't believe I just did it!"

"You did! Kakuzu caught it all on tape!"

"I did it..."

He finally set me down and I stood there now processing my thoughts. We just won the championship. We just won the championship for the 3rd time in a row. We are now an unstoppable team! I bit my lip looking to the sky. Soon after that Naruto tackled me to the ground and we rolled in the grass laughing.

"Kawako! You are my hero! Datte bayo!"

"Naruto you were so amazing! If only I could take a fall like that! Truly you're unstoppable!"

"We did it!" We sprawled out and lay on the grass. The sky was dark and people were all clearing out.

"Naruto are you coming?!" We sat up and Hinata was standing in the distance. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Kawako, gotta go. I have a date." He winked at me and took off running toward the blushing girl.

I just lay back down. It was long before the group was now standing around me. Hidan offered me his hand. I took it and jumped up. I had the goofiest smile on my face as I began to walk with them all.

"So superstar, how does it feel?" Hidan asked.

"Your small brain couldn't comprehend it."

"You little bitch!"

"Hey now! hmm. I think she deserves this one! She just dominated a country record!" Deidara defended me throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Tobi is so proud of Kawako!"

"Good job." Itachi praised.

"You were so graceful Kawako! I envied you." Konan chirped in. I blushed and grabbed Deidara around the torso to help me walk. Still having the goofy look on my face.

A month has gone by since that night. The party was pure amazing! It took 2 days to recover from it! And let's say, Deidara is having the worst of time. Sasori went overboard with the pranks and now..., well now Deidara is trying to find out how to get rid of the green Kool-aid colour from his hair. Though I will admit, you haven't seen anything until you see Deidara's face after his hair has been ruined.

After about 3 weeks people finally calmed down about the soccer game. We had stopped practise for a little while as well, so I spent most of my time with the group. Everything was getting back to normal-ish. We were all pretty shocked when Hidan had actually introduced someone as a girlfriend. Sure there has been 'girls' but none of them have had the ovaries to capture the brute by the balls.

Her name was Ino, she was in my grade and friends with Sakura... sort of. That's all I really knew. They weren't the coupling couple, but they made it work on their own time. Though I've been used to the odd things that have been thrown at me so far I was unable to stay calm to what was thrown next.

"Nagato and I are getting married!" Konan announced as the group assembled at lunch time as usual. We all stood there, mouths on the ground and eyes half out of our head. Hidan tried cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"This day next year, Konan and I will be having our wedding. Tobi will be the best man while Kawako is the maid of honour. The rest of you will show up. And Hidan, if you mess up, no matter how little, you will never see the next day of your life." The look Pain gave was enough to make my blood run cold. Though it was more directed to Hidan still scared the daylights out of me! After I took the courage to break away from his gaze I jumped at Konan with a hug.

"I can't believe it! You actually broke into the once thought impenetrable exterior and then back up exterior placed with a hack proof firewall of a being I once knew was The God of Pain!" I got a nasty glare that I somehow didn't melt from. Konan just blushed and laughed.

"I guess I did." She took a glance at the pierced orange haired boy.

"You are truly an amazing girl!"

"Congratulations Pain." Zetsu polity stated, bowing his head.

"Pain married. hmmmmm." Deidara shook his head in confusion

The rest of them just shook Pain's hand and gave Konan a light hug. After a few more congrats and hugs the engaged couple took off. I stood watching them as they walked calmly beside one another. It wasn't too shocking. Konan has been around Pain from the beginning and the two fit together more than perfectly. She was such a beautiful girl! Short blue hair with a gorgeous flower pin always placed nicely in her hair. Gorgeous amber eyes you couldn't look away from. Ahh, both were so lucky to have one another. It got me thinking, why can't I find something like that?

"What's with that stupid look for?" Hidan asked poking me.

"Shut up dunce!" I snapped and started to assault the man.

Oh? This could be why... I was a moody, boy-ish and just not fall in love material. Eh, whatever.

I was sitting in between Deidara and Sasori in their class. I had skipped my class and joined the two since they had a spare but for some reason continued to stay at school. There was an art show coming up and Kurenai had asked Sasori to submit something.

"What are you entering?" I questioned as I scrunched myself together trying not to get in the way of either men.

"A human sized puppet."

"Really? Can you use them?"

"Yes. My grandmother taught me how when I was just a young boy. It passed the time when I found out my parents were killed."

I just looked over at the redhead. He stared down at his paper as he drew a wooden person limped down against a wall. His hair covered his eyes and shadowed his face. He looked so depressed. It made my stomach hurt just looking at him. I have never heard about that, but he seemed to speak of it like it was nothing.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry Sasori."

"It is fine, that was many years ago. Times have changed." He looked up at me in his normal posture, nothing showed in his eyes at all. He just looked like normal bored and annoyed Sasori.

"Stupid piece of... I don't know how the... It's not fair!"

I heard mumbles from the sort of blond beside me. You could tell he had different hair colour but, really it looked like his hair was a fungus. I laughed to myself every time I looked at him.

"What's your problem now Deidara? Realize your thoughts of true art are false?" Sasori mocked.

"Shut up you idiot. True art is fleeting and you know it."

"Eternal."

"Fu-"

"That's enough..." I smacked them both on the back of the head, earning glares and grumbles of cruel words. "...What were you mumbling about?"

"That bitch won't let me enter my art. hmmm. It was a display of a droplet fountain that used chemicals and sent off small bursts of colours, like a mini firework fountain. hmmm."

"That's amazing!"

"It's the essence of art and they won't accept it saying it's a hazard. Like showing art like Sasori's isn't."

"Don't be a child Deidara."

"Blow it out your ass!"

I sighed as the two fought through my ears. I somehow just tuned them out as I drew them bickering through my head in my notebook. Turned out to be a real humorous drawing. The rest of class didn't have much entertainment to it and neither did the rest of the day.

It wasn't until around dinner time when Itachi and Zetsu showed up at my doorstep. I opened the door to see the two men standing soaking wet in front of me.

"I don't accept solicitations."

"Is your brother home?"

"Nah, he said he was gone for the night. I think he has a double life now."

Itachi nodded and made his way by me. I thought I was blocking the whole door, but I guess I'm not as fat as I hoped.

"May I come in? _Move dammit._" I chuckled and stepped out of the way, letting the grumpy man in.

"_It's about time._ Thank you."

I shook my head as I made my way back to the movie I was watching. One of the 9 most amazing movies of all time. Also my all-time favourite movies which I was watching from the beginning. I was on the end of the 3rd predator movie. Itachi had made his way all nice and cozy in the spot I once sat in. I stood looking down at the black haired man.

"While you're up Kawako grab me a soda."

"_Me as __well._ Please."

I glared at them both. Zetsu sat on the other couch, sprawling out to take up the whole bloody thing. I walked over to the fridge I took out 2 sodas and a bottle of water. I grinned devilishly as I made sure the two drinks in my hand were stirred very nicely. I walked over and passed the two guys their drinks, making sure I stood back.

SPUUUSHT SPIIISH

The tabs sprayed, foam and pop fell all over their shirts, laps and sadly on the floor and couches as they jumped up. As they went up I fell down laughing my head off. I held my stomach and face as I rolled back and forth on the ground. A tear fell from my eye as I slowly ran out of lung capacity for the laughter. I could feel the air become heavy and when I could catch myself I looked up to see demons glaring down and towering over me. I bit my lip trying to stop the chuckles but it was too late, they wanted revenge.

Which they had, as they dumped the rest of their drinks over me. I squealed and tried to magically block the sticky drink from hitting me with my hands. I failed miserably. It was the boys turn to laugh at my misery. I glared and stuck out my tongue as I got up and stomped toward the bathroom upstairs. I stripped down and jumped in the shower real quickly. After probably the fastest shower I have ever had, I wrapped the towel around me and dashed to my room. Zetsu seemed to already be waiting and jumped in the shower quickly after and before Itachi noticed. There was no way that boy would be having a short shower. I quickly got changed into my Pjs and looked around my room.

I saw a black cloth on my desk. I picked it up and examined it. Hidan's words from a while ago rang through my head.

I smiled as I tied it around my head covering my mouth and nose. I pulled my bangs out from under it. I love this thing. It was easy to talk in class with this thing on. Also blocked my drool when I fell asleep in class. That was quite embarrassing. Too bad it didn't muffle the snoring.

"You bastard! You told me you were grabbing another towel to help clean!"

"I'm sorry. _Sucker!_" I chuckled and heard the bathroom door slam as what I guessed Itachi stormed in to have his shower.

"Is the mysterious Kawako back? _Don't be ridiculous._" I turned to see Zetsu in a pair of Kisame's dark grey sweatpants. He had the towel thrown over his bare shoulder and his hair still quite damp. I could see a few droplets from on the tips of a few strands. I smiled lightly, not that he would notice.

"Why are you two here anyway?"

"It's a Thursday, we have no school tomorrow. _I was bored and came to seek entertainment._"

"Well, I'm glad to know I have a purpose in life." I walked on by Zetsu but not before taking in as much as him as possible. I couldn't help myself; it was my genetics that did it. The beads of water sparkling in the light and his lean body screamed "look at me!" I shook my head trying to knock out this annoying female part of me while heading back downstairs. It seemed my movie was over. I clicked open the DVD player and stuck in a new DVD.

"I'll be finishing up my movie marathon, you're welcome to join."

"What marathon this time? _Waste of time._"

"Only the greatest things man has ever dreamed up. Aliens Vs. Predators."

"Aliens are dominant. _No Predators._" I rolled my eyes and got the movie set up as Zetsu continued to fight with himself.

"You're a Predien."

"What?"

"In the first AVP, a mixture of the two was born. I call it a Predien. It's truly the dominant."

"Good thinking. _Very wise._"

I smiled to myself and gave him a shoosh. The first alien movie began. Crap, my drink. I jumped up and scurried to the counter and picked up my water, grabbing Zetsu another soda. I handed him the can. He looked at it with distrust in his eyes.

"I promise this one is safe."

"_You will pay heavily if it is not._" I waved my hand at him when he took the drink from me. I took a seat beside him.

"See, I'll sit right here to prove it."

He just stared at me as he pulled on the tab opening the drink. I chuckled and shook my head as the man flinched back from the sound of it opening. I was now staring at the screen intensely. I was one of the largest Alien fans ever! I even had a poster of every movie plus the AVP movies covering my whole one wall. I grabbed the fuzzy blanket that was balled up on the other side of Zetsu and wrapped up in a cocoon, using Zetsu as a pillow for my legs as I balled up to the couch arm.

I don't know how Zetsu managed to not freeze being shirtless. I'm even surprised he was shirtless. It was very rare to see Zetsu without a good amount of cloth cover. Like the rest of this town, he had some flaw, not just the cat yellow eyes and green hair. If you stared hard enough you can notice how one half of Zetsu is darker than the other. Not just like upper half more tan, like his right side was a whole contrast darker than his left. It took me over 2 years of him being around my brother to notice. We were swimming and the sun was hitting him a certain way showing off...

"YES! DIE YOU STUPID HUMAN! FACE HUGGER FOR THE WIN!" I was now sitting up, still in my cocoon, cheering on the snarling, screeching beasts.

... his bare skin in a different tone. I could clearly see the line where the colours met and that there were two different colours. It was quite entertaining. After my cheer and memory, I finally realized Itachi on the other couch, sprawled out like the cool cat he is. He also wore some of Kisame's clothes, but had a shirt on.

I tried to figure out why these things didn't bother me, or seemed to affect me slower than the other girls. I remember being asked many times for many years "How can you not like 'yadda yadda'?" Or, "How can you be so calm around 'him-a-lim'?" I just shrug my shoulders and move on. I suppose since I've been around them all my life they are just like..., like that sofa you buy but don't need so you stick it in the basement and cover it with a sheet for your teenagers to use. Something around that's in your way but you just can't get rid of.

It's true, even I couldn't deny that it was fun to have something nice to look and have such eye candy of guys around as acquaintances. Of course, I see totally different people then what the girls swoon over at school. I witness Itachi in the mornings. I see Hidan having trouble and trying to work on his school work. I see Sasori actually sit and plan pranks he's going to pull in order to show Deidara his views are wrong. I watched as Kakuzu scammed a small child...

Movie..., the man was freaking out, clawing at everything and chocking on his own breath. The people surrounding him panicking and trying to help. Hah! It was inevitable! Soon enough a very tiny alien with his pale body and small little teeth crawled out of the man's stomach and growled and snarled at the stunned people.

"Aww! It's so adorable! I just want to pet it!"

"Then you'd lose your finger, or more likely your throat." Itachi stated.

"No way! Didn't you hear, I'm the Alien Whisper-er!"

"_Foolish woman._ Yeah, go Kawako." I grinned as both men looked at me with disappointment.


	12. Who Ruined A Raisin With Chocolate

It was 3a.m and we just put in the 4th alien movie. Alien Resurrection. We stopped for a bit to set up drinks and food around our seating arrangements. Which was the same except we moved the couches so the arms touched and the table was just a leg width from both couches. We had chips and Cheetos like usual and not too long ago we had some sandwiches and such. It was a pretty sweet set up we had going. Itachi seemed to sleeping with his eyes open. Even once in a while Zetsu and I would jolt our heads up from falling asleep. My eyes were hurting but I knew I had to at least stay up through the movie. Itachi stood up stretching; I heard a couple bones pop.

"Alright I'm going to bed, Zetsu you can have the couch, I call Kisame's bed."

"Mmm."

Zetsu seemed to be paying no mind to him, or he was a lot more tired than he led me to believe. A while had passed and I tried sitting up to keep myself awake. It seems Zetsu was more awake then I was. I yawned shaking my head, trying to find some kind of life and energy in my being. I was now cocooned up against Zetsu, using him as a pillow/backrest. He then began to shuffle.

"Did you want to go to bed? I can leave?"

"_Hn._ I'm just grabbing a shirt and sleeping things."

Moments later he was back with a black muscle shirt with red clouds. Kisame's kick boxing shirt. A pillow and large blanket. He stuffed the pillow beside me and gestured me to move down. I groaned and flopped over to my side. He sighed and rolled his eyes as I slowly squirmed and crawled my way to the other side of the couch like the retard I was. He sat down throwing the blanket over himself. I shuffled over and crawled up beside him. It was warm and safe feeling as his arm wrapped around me, holding me from slipping off the narrow couch. I couldn't hold back the warmth in my cheeks and the idiotic smile on my face, but he couldn't see this so I enjoyed it while it last. It wasn't very long before my eyes blinked and wouldn't open again. I was gone. So far into sleep, WW3 could go by and I wouldn't hear it.

I squirmed a little bit, I could hear the T.v going. I peeked out of my eyelids and noticed that Kisame was home sitting next to Itachi. Well that was my guess anyway. I shuffled pretending I was just dreaming. I listened to their quiet conversation.

"Hidan, Tobi, and now Zetsu? She's a succubus."

"Hm."

"What are you next Kakuzu?" That's not Kisame's voice, it was Itachi. And why the hell is Kakuzu here?

"Tsh, as if." I bit my tongue.

"_Are you two stupid._ Kawako is listening." Haha, oh Zetsu.

"She is clearly sleeping."

"It astounds me Itachi, you've known her the longest and you can't tell a difference? _Idiot._"

"I can't see how she hasn't had something to say yet." Kakuzu stated. My mouth twitched and I bit my tongue harder.

"So why are you sleeping with Kawako, Zetsu?"

"You make it sound so much worse than it is. _You're a sick being._" For being such a normally quiet, polite man, Itachi can be a rude annoyance.

"Itachi, drop dead."

I mumbled from inside my blanket cocoon. I heard a chuckle come from Zetsu and a snort from Kakuzu. I heard a displeasing sound from Itachi and I rolled over, still curled up next to Zetsu.

"I told you she was awake." I stood up stretching and yawning, letting my blanket fall to the floor.

"Doesn't matter whether I was or not, you all are still losers and none of you are getting this!" I showed myself off like a prize off of the price is right before pillows flew and cut my show. I just went for cereal, which was my normal day off breakfast. I stayed in the kitchen sitting on the counter as I watched the boys in the living room. I found myself completely forgetting about Itachi and intently watching the unsuspecting Kakuzu and Zetsu. They were all chatting amongst themselves about things I was unaware of. The way Kakuzu looked at Zetsu ran satisfying chills through my being, but yet I found myself angered at the expression. I slowly munched on my cereal, watching them both, trying to figure it all out. An old feeling began to run through me, longing and rejection. Apperently I haven\t grown up enough. I became a little angered remembering the past. Soon enough after thoughts processing through my mind I finished up my cereal, drinking the milk from the bowl. I just stood where I was with the bowl in my hands.

At some point I guess they made plans and Itachi and Zetsu were now leaving. Which confused me, since when does Kakuzu come here alone. It's been years. I shrugged and put my bowl in the sink walking over to say bye to retreating guys. I waved, thanked them and shut the door sighing. I wanted to play Call of Duty with Zetsu before he left. I shrugged and decided to watch the AVP movies now.

"Alien or Predator?"

"Predators are obviously more intelligent."

"You are dead to me." He chuckled as I put the DVD in.

"Well, let's watch some aliens kick some predi ass!" I dropped down on the couch me and Zetsu once sat one and sprawled out. I hit play and the awesomeness began.

"You know predators are such failures they needed help from humans to survive."

"You realize you are a human?"

"So you think," I winked at the man.

He just stared at me for a few seconds before turning back to the movie. I laughed and chuckled at the humans who got face raped or got a tongue mouth through the head. I even heard Kakuzu laugh at a few deaths. The movie ended with a win/win ending. The Predator killed the mother Alien but the Alien planted a baby in the Predator.

"That right there is my idol." I pointed at the little Predien that has eaten his way through the Predator. Kakuzu looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed and stood up.

"Now what?"

"Boarderlands?" I wiggled my nose and squinted my eyes as I thought about it.

"Why not."

I walked over turning the 360 on and turning the DVD player off. I switched the games then jumped back to my spot. The game lasted a few hours. Of course not without many fights over whose fault it was when one died or something didn't go as planned. We killed each other about 3 times each over duels and fought constantly over the vehicle. By the final minutes of the game I was beside Kakuzu smacking him with my elbow when he took the driver seat or did something wrong in my opinion. I'm not saying he didn't smack me back just that I hit him a lot more. I growled loudly and ended the game, throwing the controller on the other couch and crossing my arms as I slammed against the back of the couch.

"I just can't work with these conditions. You're impossible!"

"Me?! You're the bossy one who thinks she's king shit of the Vault!"

"That's 'cause I am! Geeze, you're dumb."

"And you're unreasonable."

"No, I'm perfect."

"As perfect as a broken mirror."

"Tsh. Jerk!"

I back handed his shoulder and glared fiercely at him. He glared back, winning because I'm pretty sure he has the most venomous glares second to Pain. The contest continued for exactly 5 more minutes before his face blurred from my vision and I felt warmth on my lips and pressure pushing me back. It didn't take long before I returned the feeling moving my hand to the side of his neck. This went on for a good few moments, or just extended seconds. I couldn't tell, my head was dizzy. He pulled back shock and confusion flooded through his eyes as he stared at the ground beside him. I just stared back at him, my mouth hanging open and my mind blank. Whoa.

I tried to say something but just inaudible sounds crawled out of my throat.

"Forgive me..." Kakuzu was the first to speak comprehensible words. "I wanted to see if it was fixable..."

He..., see..., fix? What? I was still trying to process about 3 minutes ago. I looked at him as his masked face stared at the wall across the room. Sure, it was a fun little moment, but what is he trying to fix? There was nothing to fix.

Memories of once upon a time when him and I were dating. I was going into grade 8 he was off to high school. Going off to a whole new place. Where I was left in the small fry school. He wanted to keep his options open, figure out who he was... He was 14 dammit! He crushed me! Though I can't blame it all on him, I was also to blame. But we were kids... I'm surprised us kids lasted so long!

My memories of Kakuzu were replaced with Kisame. His over protective behaviour had ten-folded during those years when he joined high school. He figured if he noticed girls now, all the boys would notice he had a sister. It was pathetic and illogical. I let out a growl as I remembered the past. Kisame was always sticking his nose in my business, forbidding me from this, demanding me to do this...

"I'm going to start charging you by the hour soon."

I laughed before going back to the present time. I thought for a moment, did I really still like Kakuzu? stared at my hands then over at my 360. I stared at the green ring that glowed. I looked Kakuzu in the eyes, thinking back a couple minutes ago. Thinking about how we were back in the day. I really did enjoy his company, and it was fun arguing with him over the stupidest of things. I looked back down to my hands.

"I can't Kakuzu. We were kids then it was different. I'm just not into that sort of thing nowadays... I don't think."

"Yeah, I didn't feel anything either." I half smiled and looked at the odd look in his eyes. I bit my lip then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't date anyone who wants to kill my species." He chuckled and took the hug while he could.

"Don't worry I guess I would have had to kill you at some point anyway right?"

"Exactly, but of course I would have to implant you with an egg which would then eat you. So it would have been a fair fight." We both just laughed at each other. I pulled back holding out my hand.

"Truce?"

"I think I deserve a payment for holding to my truce."

"That's saying you would win."

"Well, I would, clearly my combat skills are superior to yours."

"How the hell do you come to that conclusion?"

"You waste your skills on electronic games."

"No, I just have enough skill to be amazing at everything at once!"

"Hah! Don't be so absurd."

"Money hungry loser!"

"You're just a plain loser."

"Prostitute."

"Game whore."

"Prick!"

"Bitch!"

"Who left you two in the same room without restraints?" We looked over to see Kisame standing in the hallway looking at us with crossed arms.

"He took the car... She shot me in the head... while I was clearly being mauled... I was left for dead... Alien... Predator... he started... she said…"

Our stories and excuses ran together, Kisame just stared at us confused and unable to understand anything we were trying to say.

"How about you both shut up and call it a day?"

"That reminds me, I have to get to work. I'll see you guys later!" Kakuzu jumped up and bolted out the door. I guess he was late. Time is money you know... I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts.

"What's up?"

"You're just in time for the last AVP movie!"

"Cool, I guess that means you watched all the Predator and Alien movies already?"

"Mmhm, Itachi and Zetsu showed up around the time I was on the Alien movies. Didn't trust me alone?"

"Heh, I told them I was going out. They came on their own accord. And as long as I know you're not cooking."

"Riiight. Cause Itachi loves my company. And... I am an excellent cook!" He laughed and turned on the DVD player, I put the next movie in. Aliens Vs. Predators; Requiem.

"You can cook but you have trouble shutting the stove off." It began and we happily watched it in silence, until my guy showed up and I cheered or we cheered when an Alien would pown some stupid human.

It was Tuesday, and the team decided it was time to start soccer again. Though more than half the school year was over and soccer wasn't starting again till next year. But, I'm up for soccer any time. It was also another birthday party coming up this weekend. Hidan's and Sasori's passed. I can barely remember Hidan's while Sasori pretty much demanded nothing be celebrated for him. It was a scary scene when we actually showed up to celebrate. Poor Deidara baked a cake only to get it smashed into Kakuzu's face. But this weekend is actually Kisame's birthday celebration. I don't even think any of us actually knew the exact date for birthday's we just decide we need to party and pick a name out of a hat. As long as everyone gets gifts before the first name comes around they're happy.

Anyways, after school I went to the mall with Madara. A little of him forcing a date upon me and a little of I needed to get Kisame a gift. He figured it was safe to roam around mask less but brought his mask anyways just in case.

"Why don't you just tell them who you are?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Why can I know?"

"Look a store!" He pointed off in a direction. I continued to look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Maadaraa! Pllleeeaaassseee..."

"No."I grabbed his arm and began to sniffle. He let out a sigh, showing that I was triumphant!

"I'm the one who beat the crap out of Pain in grade 8."

I dropped my arms and jaw. No... "No fucking way?!"

"Shhh!" he hissed before continuing. "Him and I had some bad blood back then, so I decided it was time to deal with it like men. Well... I destroyed him and the guys didn't seem to enjoy that fact. I left for a year and came back to this school but as Tobi instead. Pain and I didn't hate each other so I decided to keep the charade up and get back into the group. This school had the greatest kick-boxing team but without me they wouldn't have continued to be so great."

I nodded while taking everything in.

"Wait... Does that mean Pain knows who you really are?"

"Yes."

"Then why does it matter?"

"Pain is a man who goes by strength and power. He is the; let's say Alpha of the group. He understands that him and I have dealt with our problems and can get over them. The guys on the other hand are like a bunch of grudge holding girls. I did wreck their greatest fighter on the team though, so it is understandable to a point."

"Wow... So, you're all a bunch of females?"

He smacked me over the head. I laughed as I rubbed the sore spot and looked up. That's when I saw it. In an antique store. It was perfect! I ran in and after borrowing 40 bucks from Madara I had his gift. I now owed the crimson eyed man dinner and a movie. Which I really didn't mind, it was always fun around him. He's like a girlfriend I never had.

So it was 5 o'clock the next movie started at 7:20 and the gift was in the trunk of Madara's car. Finally after getting situated Madara and I sat at a table in a somewhat fancy restaurant. We sat across from each other in a booth area. I loved booths; they were more private and comfy. I sighed resting my head on my arms. As usual Madara stared at me with his arms crossed on the table. After our drinks were served and a few more moments after that Madara finally spoke up.

"What are you thinking Kawako?"

I turned my head, my chin resting on my arms looking up at him.

"What am I thinking? I am thinking, who created chocolate covered foods?" I sat up so I could use my hands and expressions while talking, "...Like raisins. Who really woke up one morning and thought, these shrivelled fruits would be quite excellent with a milk chocolate wrapped around them! Hell let's try every fruit while we're at it! Except apples... Apples will be covered in a thick, thick glaze of sugary substance, caramel even, sometimes a red sugar syrup!"

I folded my hands in each other setting them in front of me on the table. I tilted my head as I kept looking in Madara's eyes, which nothing showed. Even his face stayed still as stone, except a light twitch of the one corner of his mouth which would go unnoticed if I haven't been watching carefully.

"Whose idea was it to make all healthy foods unhealthy? I believe it is very unnecessary, I find raisins amazingly delicious." I continued.

"You truly are one of a kind Kawako."

A light smiled played on his lips and he took a breath and looked down, removing his arms from the table as he seemed to notice our food was on its way. Damn he was good. I licked my lips as I looked down at my steaming pasta in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Another enjoyable day. Even the windows steamed up ever so slightly today to ;) Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, and don't worry. Things will be picking up shortly. Poor Kawako, never allowed to enjoy one thing for too long. BTW Happy 2013 everyone! :) <strong>


	13. The Forbidden Ninja and Mysterio

I paced around my room, back and forth, back and forth, pause, then back. Tonight was my date with Zetsu. My mind was so torn over this that I was acting like Zetsu himself. I don't know where this idea to date came from and I don't know where this heart pounding feeling about the thought came from. Just one night we were playing COD and in the middle of a match came right out and asked. Of course with our team rooting him on, I couldn't just shut him down... Though truly I tried. Bastard.

I couldn't get that one night out of my head, snuggling on the couch... Snuggling? What a horribly fairy-like word... URGH!

Then a little later he came up with the thought that we would talk to Kisame about it if we would continue. Why the hell does Kisame need to know? I can choose who I want to date on my own. I don't need my brother to approve everything I did. Hell he goes out on multiple dates and I don't even get to know the names of these chicks! I was becoming very annoyed with all of this Kisame shit.

But! I finally decided of an article of clothing that was rare for me to be seen in. It was a plain black, halter top cocktail dress. The one side flowed down a little further into a point, making a nice shape to my legs as it slanted up to my thigh. I grabbed a pair of track pants and pulled them on, over top, stuffing the end of the dress underneath. I grabbed a black and white, zip up sweater and pulled it over, putting on my old backpack on my back. I left my hair alone since, you couldn't do much with it anyways. Now the hard part came. I ran down the stairs as I usually did, Itachi and Kisame sat on the couch watching some random show.

"I'm going to the arcade! I'll be home later!"

"Wait!" I cringed I was so close, my hand on the door handle.

"Who are you going with?" I bit my lip thinking about it for a moment, I guess it wouldn't hurt either way the story will check out. I sighed.

"Zetsu..." I heard a scuff from the large man and saw a smirk on Itachi's lips.

"Alright, get out."

I smiled and bolted out the door faster than a normal person. I got up a few houses and stripped of my sweater and pants, stuffing them in the backpack, pulling out a pair of black heels with a custom pale blue shark across the strap over my toes. I nodded at my outfit and shoved my backpack in the bush beside me. I began to half run and half walk as I heard an engine rev. I looked up to see Zetsu sitting on the side of the road with a dark green, 2008 Kawasaki Ninja 250. I felt a tingle run through my body.

I was totally a bike girl. And I absolutely LOVED Kawasaki Ninjas.

But of course, I was _forbidden_ to have one _until_, I found my own house or Kisame did. It was dangerous yadda, yadda, bullshit. I let out a sigh trying to stop my constant bitching in my head. I skipped over to see Zetsu with a helmet on his head but the visor up, showing his eyes. I smiled and caught the black helmet he threw at me. I pulled it over my head and jumped on the tiny seat that was on the back end of the small bike. It really wasn't much of a two person bike, but, I'd sit on the handles if I could! I wrapped my arms around his waist and he took off in a second, the front tires lifting up ever so slightly. He sped down the roads and I had a dorky smile on my face, hidden of course by the tinted helmet I wore. This was truly ecstasy! We reached the parking lot and I jumped off the bike pulling the helmet off at the same time.

I finally noticed Zetsu's outfit then. He wore a pair of black jeans and a tighter fitting white dress shirt. He looked absolutely stunning! He left his hair down, flowing around his face. I just stared, amazed at the beauty as he sat on his bike, his helmet under his arm. I probably looked like a total idiot, and by the chuckle of the green haired man, it seems I did.

"Take a picture it lasts longer, _Idiot._"

"Shut up, let's go."

We sat at a table with a candle in the middle and desert menus standing around it.

"This is much fancier then I took you for Zetsu."

"_What's that mean?_"

"It means this is a very nice dinner, thank you Zetsu."I cooed the man that sat across from me. He narrowed his eyes in a light glare.

"What can I get you guys to dink this evening?" She asked as she set down menus in front of us.

"Virgin Daiquiri please."

"I'll just have a water." The girl nodded and twirled away. I smiled staring at the man who looked over the menu.

"What are you looking at Kawako?"

"Yooou..."

"_Why?_"

"I don't know this just all seems weird to me. You're the first one to actually just ask me on a date."

Minus Orochimaru, but that doesn't count, nor does he need to know…

"There were others?"

"Mm. Well, there was this one time with Naruto, but it was to prank people. I started my relationship with… Umm, I guess there's Tobi but that's just a play-date."

"Wow, you're more popular than I thought.._ Heheh._"

I glared at him. "Jackass."

With that the waitress brought us our drinks, I smiled and thanked her.

"Have you decided on your meal tonight?"

"Yes, I'd like the Chicken Parmesan please, with garden salad. Can I have a shrimp entree as well please." The girl nodded as she jotted down the notes. I sighed.

"The Chicken Parmesan as well please; ceaser salad instead though." She nodded and wrote down my order.

"I will be back with your starters."

Zetsu thanked her and I began sipping at my orgasmic drink. Zetsu leaned back, looking all tough guy-like, I couldn't help but snort out a laugh at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, glaring. I just smiled back.

"This is a different look for you Zetsu."

"_Different as in I'm going to have to kick you,_ or kiss you different?"

"You look nice, you moron."

He smirked, and the waitress brought us our starters, our salad and his shrimp. I scowled at the crustations he dipped in some sort of salsa like sauce and shoved in his mouth.

"You just lost all chances of getting lucky..."

"_Mmmm. Shrimp._"

"You sicken me... I hope you know that."

"That's alright, good luck getting home Kawako."

"You wouldn't?!" He shoved another piece of crustation in his mouth, licking his fingers after. I grimaced at the sight, man he can be a real jackass.

"Care to make a bet Kawako?" I bowed my head, stuffing my mouth full of lettuce, mumbling to myself. The man laughed and we continued to eat in silence. After a few moments, I sat there with my empty bowl as he was finishing up his lettuce.

"Boys are fat..."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, I remember a moment where you out ate us all in that contest."

I blushed, remembering the time we had a hamburger eating contest.

"Yeah, but that was a contest and burgers are just delicious!"

He chuckled, finishing the last mouthful of his salad. Our food arrived, half way through I broke the seemingly comfortable silence.

"Why do we need to tell Kisame?"

"_We don't_, if you don't want to continue this. He is your older brother."

I narrowed my eyes at my food. This was stupid. I don't know why I was getting all angry about this. I looked up at Zetsu... things were so, different around him. Sure, I've had moments with the guys just hanging out, but with Zetsu. It's always been... something. I could feel my cheeks blush as I thought about him more. Clearly there was something I preferred about him. I looked up at the yellow eyes and shook my head.

"You're impossible Zetsu."

"I can't be impossible, I'm here. _You mean I'm improbable._"

My eye twitched.

A while later and we were back on the bike, I could tell we were heading to the arcade, a large smile was plastered on my face, it's been so long. The wind slowed down as he brought the bike to a stop. I jumped off, almost losing my balance. I pulled the helmet off and smiled.

"Walk much? _Idiot._"

"Shh. Pacman time!"

He smirked as I took off into the building of many colourful lights and bleeping noises. A couple of the kids tensed up looking at me. I then realized I didn't have my bandana on, and the large smile I wore showed off my pointed teeth. My face dropped instantly and I dropped my shoulders, hiding myself behind my bangs. An arm wrapped around my shoulder and a face was right next to mine. Zetsu whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about it. _You only need your own approval._"

I blushed and turned my head, getting caught off guard as the man kissed my lightly and quickly on the lips before he took off to the back of the room. It took a couple seconds before I realized he was going to my pacman machine.

"Hey! No! That's my game! Go Away!" I ran into him, trying to push him out of the way before the game started. I almost had him but he stepped back causing me to fall on the ground in front of the machine, he just leaned over and began playing.

"Jerk!"

"Not my fault you have no sense of balance! _Clumsy fool._"

I growled at the man as I stood up, brushing myself off. I watched him play; I couldn't help but notice the skill he played. I was impressed, and believe me; it takes a lot to impress me in pacman.

"Yeah! Go Zetsu!" After man moments the screen blinked.

"New High Score!"

I patted him on the back before I noticed the name he put in. Pacdude 101.

"You! You deceiving bastard! You're the one trying to take my name off the scoreboard!" He smirked as I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him hoping his fingers would randomly break so he couldn't play anymore.

"_Suck it__ up._" I hip checked him out of my way and began my own game. It was time to bring out the big ghosts.

"I'm going to DESTROY you!"

"Hm."

An hour passed and I was satisfied having his name washed off the top 10, which was now replaced with my name!

"Muwhahah! I am THE pacman ruler!"

"_Ruler of morons._ Haha! How about we settle this with some guns?"

"Tsh, we already know I am superior!"

"We'll see." We left, taking our spots back on the amazing bike he owned. Oh how I dreamed of stealing this thing!

It was 3 in the morning, and my mind was half dead. I sat in a ball on a small black couch, watching this traumatizing movie. I have never seen any of the Freddy or Jason movies, and according to Zetsu, that is illegal. So I'm now on some number of intense, thrilling, killing of stupid teenagers who think legends are silly. I'll tell you one thing, I will never be going anywhere with any slight rumour or legend or story about any sort of death! The girl was walking through the forest; it flickered from her to the man that seemed to lurking not that far away. It showed his hand with a large shiny knife, edging closer. I gripped the blanket that was wrapped around me ever so tightly; my knuckles almost split my skin. Zetsu walked up and tapped my shoulder the same time the girl screamed getting a knife stabbed into her stomach. I screamed with the highest pitch my vocal cords could come up with, also jumping about 5 feet in the air.

"_Holy shit Kawako!_"

I hid underneath the blankets shivering. Sure I could last with some alien race, or people blowing up, but I was horrible with suspense and more realistic scenes. I heard Zetsu put something on the table and then sit down beside me, pulling me over on his lap. I peeked my eyes from out of the blanket to look at the green haired man. I was blushing from embarrassment about my outburst. But his timing didn't help at all either.

"_I never took you for being such a pansy._ It's hilarious!"

"Shut up jerk!"

He tightened his grip around me and I turned my face back to watch the movie. I rested back on the man and sighed happily as he lightly kissed the back of my head. There was no doubt about it. I think I'm falling in love with Zetsu.

I woke up in the same place I fell asleep, in Zetsu's arms on the couch. His head was lying back on the back of the couch. A light snore came from his opened mouth, drool coming out the side of his mouth. I chuckled to myself as I stood up stretching. I looked at the window to see the sun. Something was nagging in the back of my head. Nagging and nagging like some kind of nagging parent. It finally hit me, and it hit me hard.

"SHIT!" I shouted and Zetsu sprang away, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"_No Jason!_" I looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Watch too many scary movies?"

The man groaned, curling into a ball, wrapping himself in the blanket I used. I narrowed my eyes and ripped it away from him. I noticed I had his kick boxing outfit on.

"Get up! Do you realize the shit I'm going to be in from Kisame!? He's going to torture me, kill me, torture me more, and then leave me dying for eternity!"

I was pacing back and forth in front of Zetsu's door now, pulling out my hair. Zetsu handed me a helmet, he looked calm and cool, like always, no fear of the doom that was awaiting us both. I can feel the anger from the large blue man at home already.

"How can you stay so calm!? He's going to murder us both!"

"Freaking out won't save you." I sighed, he was right, but that didn't help my nerves twitching and going all whack. I could die from a stroke right now...

I stood in front of my house, the whole building seemed to have a more murderous intent then the movies we just watched.

"Please, it's not too late, we can fill up your tank and just run! I don't mind living on the road! It'll be fun!"

He ignored me walking up to the door. I sighed and trudged my way to the house. I turned the handle and walked in. Kisame was sprawled out on the couch watching T.V. He didn't seem phased at the least. Zetsu walked past me, sitting on the other couch. I stared at them in shock. What the hell was going on?

"I called Kisame last night, letting him know what we were doing. _Idiot._"

I blinked, not being able to register what was going through my own head. I think whatever small amount of sanity I once held was gone, simply blown away, like the seeds on a pollinating dandelion. I walked over and sat beside Zetsu, still scared of Kisame. Zetsu nudged me and nodded toward my brother, who seemed to be holding back a smirk. I narrowed my eyes hoping Zetsu would drop dead right at this moment saving me this embarrassing moment. I sighed in defeat, as he seemed to still be alive. I turned my glare over to Kisame who seemed to be enjoying my uncomfortable position.

"Kisame, as you know I was with Zetsu. And, he has some crazy idea that I need your permission to live. So, would you mind if me and Zetsu tried... what's the word... dating?"

He looked at me, looked at Zetsu then back at me. He stared at me, looking into my soul with his tiny white eyes. Just staring.

"Yes, I won't allow it." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see why I need to bother telling you who I date, not like I've ever met any of your girlfriends."

"It's my job to protect you. I also have to deal with it when you two break up. Plus, I don't date your friends."

"_Don't you want people around you that aren't forced to put up with you?_"…

"So, I'm going to die alone because you think I can't deal with a break-up?"

"_To finally get out of your brother's shadow."_

"Yeah."

I blinked. I couldn't believe I was actually hearing this! I understood that he wanted to sit and warn the boys with a shot gun like the dads on movies, but this? This was too much. I'm 1 year younger than him. ONE! I looked over at Zetsu and he had this look in his eyes like he would listen to any command Kisame gave. This pushed me over the edge. No matter what I do with these people it all returns back to my brother…

"Why do you have to be such a jack ass! I get the fact I'm your little sister and the fact that mom and dad are not here, but really, it's not like I can't do anything for myself! And where do you get off saying when we do break up and assuming it's going to be messy?!"

He now stood up towering over me. I was slightly scared, but I held my ground, and stood up to him, glaring up at him.

"Because you're my little sister and he's my good friend. You can't commit to anything that isn't soccer anyways. Wait till you grow up a little!"

I flinched back at his words. My brother, the only person I have ever looked up to in my life, the person who means the most to me… He thinks so little of me. I couldn't speak, I could hardly breathe.

"I forbid it." He growled between his teeth seeing the defiance that was in my eyes.

I just stepped back, my fists clenched tightly and the tears spilling from my eyes. All seriousness was in his voice. Zetsu just sat there saying nothing. I just dropped my head hiding behind my bangs. I turned around and walked out of my house, shutting the door nicely. I began to walk, where, I wasn't sure, but I needed away from there.

My brother and I have never fought... We argued and wrestled and poked at each other but we have never fought. I was so torn up over so many things I could feel my head pulsing. I pulled my fingers through my hair. I don't even know who to turn to. _"You know, some members of my team will be staying for another year. I've even convinced them to switch schools,"_I don't have any friends that I can consult to. I have no one outside of Kisame's group and right now, I just wanted to hate them all.

I sighed kicked a stone, I feel dirty for thinking it, but everything Orochimaru was saying is right. When I heard a muffled sound of the stone hitting something I looked up to see a figure standing in front of me. I've seen him a good few times, but he looked so, different. Blue jeans, purple shirt that seemed to fit snug even though he was rather small. His stance reminded me of a girl in a way, as his arm was across his torso, holding onto his other elbow. His eyes were blocked by the glare across his glasses. His silver hair tied back in the normal ponytail.

"What's wrong Kawako? Can I help you at all?"

I looked at him as the sun rose from behind him; he looked like a saviour angel. I almost broke down right there, instead I just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So a date with Zetsu. and more disappointment from Kisame. Poor Kawako just can't seem to catch a break. Will her and Zetsu go behind Kisame's back or will Zetsu be a loyal friend and accept the denial? And what will happen with this (not so) mysterious stranger? dun dun dun. <strong>  
><strong>LOL enjoy guys :)<strong>


	14. Happy Birthday Fishsticks PtI

Tobi and I pulled up to the house. I knew Kisame wouldn't be home quite yet since him and the boys needed to round each other up and figure out there booze situation. I quickly danced around waiting for Madara to open the trunk. The gift I bought has been stuffed in there all week. I was just too excited to give it to him cause then I could play with it too! I also had to wrap it up, with my famous snowman wrapping paper. I use the same stuff for every occasion and holiday, because I'm resourceful like that and I just love trees.

During the wrapping I could hear people making noises downstairs. Itachi and Zetsu were the first to show up, which is no surprise. I'm surprised they weren't here the night before as well. They are like flies... you think they're gone than, BAM, they come right back. I ran down the stairs to see what they were up to.

Sure, I was still furious with my brother and I wasn't at all pleased with Zetsu and his 'nothing ever happened' attitude but this was a birthday! I can't let a little bad mood ruin the life of the party!

The two ignored my existence as they were bringing in cases of beer and paper bags. I could only imagine the great time that would be bestowed upon us soon enough.

I ran out to the car to help them, where I then found Kisame talking on his cell phone. I was curious, we all had phones, but I don't think any of us actually USE them. The only people we talk to are the people that are constantly around us.

I waited patiently in front of Kisame while he finished up his conversation to someone that seemed to not be coming to the party tonight. The phone went clink and I jumped on Kisame.

"Happy Birthday you ol' prehistoric fish fossil!"

He hugged back ever so slightly before pushing me away after noticing what I said. He gave me a hateful glare before pulling on my ear. I just smiled and grabbed the last bottle from the trunk, shutting it. Kakuzu then strolled up to the house. I'm surprised people are showing up so early. Though it probably was only going to be the normal group plus one or two from whomever. So really, it wouldn't even be that shocking if they all just showed up right after school. I figured Hidan would be bringing Ino... Speaking of girlfriends… I found out from a friend of a friend that Kisame had one since recently and I was awfully upset. A day or so ago…

"_How could you not tell me?! Your own sister! Your flesh and blood... that you had a girlfriend!? God forbid if I had a boy around, but when you get a girl no rules apply! You just la de da off, not bothering to let me know! ASSHOLE!"_

"_Really Kawako... You're going to rant on about this now?"_

"_No, I'm going to enjoy myself than when you have a horrible hangover I'm going to make your life miserable."_

"_You're such a tool!"_

"_Tsh, says the guy throwing around his tool..." I mumbled as I trudged along inside._

"_KAWAKO!"_

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory. I saw Itachi standing around not paying much attention to the world around him.

"Sup?"

"Nothing."

"Going to challenge me to beer pong?" I hinted, nudging him a little.

"That is a useless question."

"Haha. You know you'll lose right?"

"You know you've said that 6 times and lost every time?" He shot back glancing down at me.

"You know you really do suck and I mean literally. You just suck the fun and joy out of everything and one around you. It astounds me." A glare like no other was directed to me and I suddenly felt oh so helpless, like a speck of dust among rain drops. I tried to smile at him.

"I'm only joking around, see what I mean?" He rolled his eyes, but a small smirk twitched at his lips. My job here was done.

I crept into the unsupervised kitchen and grabbed the pop out of the fridge. I filled a large glass slightly more than half way and did a quick check around, nobody was paying attention so I took one of the paper bags and pulled out a bottle of rum. A large smiled crept onto my lips as I cracked the seal and filled the rest of my cup. I closed the lid and quickly put it back into the paper bag, grabbing a straw from a drawer and scurried upstairs to my room.

I decided since everyone's here early I'll use this time to finish abused homework that I have yet to accomplish. I closed the door, putting my I-pod on the speakers hitting play on my newly made playlist. I put on the music more to drown out the sound of the people down stairs. If I heard too much I would more than likely want to investigate and I'll just not get anything done. I took a large sip of my drink, set it on my desk and rummaged through my bag to pull out my books. I sat down, staring at the pages in front of me. I brought the drink close enough so I could sip on it while I worked, and well that's what I did.

I still couldn't believe Kisame, and how he never told me he had a girlfriend, and all those times he's disappeared makes so much sense now. Yet, he has some sick right to try and forbid me seeing Zetsu? Sure, he's nice enough to keep that between us, not saying or acting weird in front of everybody, but FUCK I was secretly still pissed.

After almost 2 hours, my 1 and a half subjects were completed. I was shocked no one has knocked on my door. Humming to the music that filled my room I turned to see the clock it was 6 o clock. A few more of the guys had probably shown up, they're probably playing Xbox. I took a large breath and cracked my knuckles... Once again I started my homework, finishing the last quarter of my drink. I tapped the end of my pen in the pad of paper that was my business notebook. It seems my playlist was beginning to repeat itself with a couple songs, well that I could notice anyways.

As I brushed my hands through my hair getting annoyed at this homework and projects I've buried myself in. I heard a light tapping on my door. I tilted my head to peek under my arm at the intruder. The door opened and silver hair stood out first.

"Sup." I greeted.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I dropped my arms and grabbed my cup. "Top it up please."

"It was you who opened the rum!" He pointed at me as he shut the door behind him.

I lightly smiled and tried to sip at the small droplets that formed in the bottom. He walked over and threw himself on the bed behind me. I shifted sideways and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Why you here?"

"I'd ask the same question, usually your running around being an annoying runt."

"My marks are dropping; I have a sense of responsibility."

"Yeah, fucking right."

I wiggled my nose in annoyance at the comment but let it blow off. It was only Hidan. "Shut up tutor boy!"

He glared at me as he sat up and let out an annoyed sigh. I took a look at the work on my desk and grimaced. I jumped over to lean against the large man.

"You should join. Deidara is left out being the only chick."

"You're a real ass you know that? And I thought Ino was coming?"

"Heh, Yeah, a little later, she had to do something or something. I don't fucking know."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "Well buddy ol' pal, I say we go down and grab ourselves some Scooby Snacks."

He stood up, pushing me into the bed as he did so. "You're a dumbass."

"We got work to do now; you're not fooling me I can see the way you shake and shivah!"

"Really? Kawako, you defiantly need to get out more."

I chuckled at my own singing and jumped up on his back. "Lead the way!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, which I was surprised his arms could bend that far from all the muscle blocking them but they did. He took off running and I began laughing. He jumped out the door and twirled in the air. My back smashed into the wall with a very loud thud and a gasp of air burst out of my lungs.

"Owwww~!"

He let go and I feel on my ass. I lay on the ground rolling back and forth as the pain in my ass and my lungs and back from the hits pulsed through.

"Urrghhhh... Hiidaaann, I'm going to kill youuu."

"Yeah right, it seems that way from up here." I flipped him off and I heard steps coming up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He tried to kill me!"I pointed to Hidan and glared as I saw the blue man peek up the stairs.

Kisame rolled his eyes and walked back down the stairs. He went back talking to the guys about something I couldn't really hear. I pulled myself up and punched Hidan in the arm as I walked by. I glared daggers at him as I passed and went down the stairs. Deidara was sitting on the counter in front of me. I walked over to him first.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. hmm."

He passed over his drink in an offering. I pushed myself on my tippy toes smelling the drink. Vodka. I took the glass and a drink. I was not wrong, and I don't think he mixed any more than a couple centimetres of juice in it. I cringed my face in a sour way as I passed the glass back over. He chuckled in his adorable way. He was the cutest of the bunch no doubt about that. Itachi and Kisame were playing some rounds of beer pong to pass the time, Pain, Kakuzu, Konan and Sasori were playing 360 while Hidan ripped on people who got killed. I pulled myself on the counter with Deidara, he moved over a bit so I wouldn't fall into the sink.

"You bake the cake again?"

"Yeah. Gets me out of buying gifts. I'm horrible at that. hmm. Wha'd you get him?"

"An antique sword, it's fairly big and is carved in this scale like pattern for the blade. There is a shark head on the handle with ruby eyes. It's a really cool; I wanted to buy it for myself."

"You love that antique store for gifts don't you?"

"Yeah, I got everyone but Pain's and your gift."

"That was an amazing gift Kawa, hmm, can't believe you really made that."

"Yeah, I took a couple lunches from soccer and made it in art. Kurenai let me borrow clay."

"Mmm."

He took the last swig of his drink and passed me the cup. I grabbed it while I hopped down, walking toward the fridge. I grabbed the Vodka and filled half the cup, sprinkling in a little more. I poured the strawberry drink in. I grabbed a straw and stirred it throwing the straw in the sink afterwards.

"That's not rum right?"

"MmMmm." I hummed as I gulped down some of the drink.

We both sat on the counter watching the people as the heat on our cheeks rose. It was slightly abnormal to see Deidara so quiet but I didn't want to ruin the fine company.

I heard cheers as Kisame was standing proudly with a very large smile across his. Itachi looked like he just stepped in dog shit. Which was a little harsh if you ask me. I jumped down and scampered over to the table. I patted the blue man's back.

"What a Birthday, you finally won against Itachi Uchiha."

"Haha! In your face!"

I sound of disgust came from the pouting red eyed man across the table. I grabbed two beers from the case and walked back over passing one to Itachi.

"Let's bring that ego back up shall we? A game?"

He thought for a moment but seemed to lose focus in his own sight; he blinked a couple times and shook his head.

"Nah, later."

The red across his face spoke pretty loudly. These guys were all getting buzzed. I smiled from the side of my mouth. Kisame put his arm over my shoulder pulling my in a large hug. He messed up my hair as he spoke.

"Where's my gift Kiddo?!"

"Hah! Let go sharky and I'll get it."

"Tsh. Hurry up fish face!"

I pulled down my eye and stuck out my tongue. I quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed the large box that just barley fit under my bed. I carefully carried it down stairs trying to peek around the sides of the snowman paper. A large toothy grin was on Kisame's face when he saw the size of the box. The guys began to crowd around in the kitchen, since I put the box on the table before I fell or dropped it or both and lost my head. He licked his lips, running his hands together before he attacked the paper. He tore open the box, throwing everything in his way around the floor. Finally he got to the gift and pulled out a large bubble wrapped sword. A small stand came disassembled beneath it as well. Carefully as if it were a life or death surgery he unravelled the bubbles grasping the blade by the handle. His hands grazed over the scales and the small shark jaw at the end. His eyes sparkled as if he were a kid at Christmas all over again.

"Thank you Kawako! You know just what to get me! You're the coolest baby sister any guy could want!"

While everyone went to examine the gift and hand out their own I went and took a seat on the couch. Looking back at everyone I noticed that Tobi couldn't be seen. I wonder if he was coming back. With a shrug I grabbed a controller and turned on the game console. I might as well try and get some warm up matches while everyone's distracted.

I edited the classes and waited for the countdown. It wasn't until the second game that Zetsu had drifted in beside me. Deidara and Sasori wandered in next to investigate. Itachi was standing off behind the couch as well. My next game was getting ready and I sat with the buttons already pressed down. 3, 2, 1. And I was off running through the raining map. I ran in a door way and laid down, as expected two enemies came up, one of them had a machine gun the other a rifle. I took the guy out with the rifle quickly moving on to the machine gun.

"First blood! hmm. Right on Kawa!"

"Shhh!" I waved a hand at the blond on the other couch.

He raised an eyebrow at me and scuffed. This continued on for about an hour before I finally gave in. I was back in the group and everyone was getting loud and pushy, as usual. I decided it was time for me to drink then join in the obnoxious group. I wondered out and opened myself a beer. I already had a few drinks so it wouldn't take much more for me to get all giddy.

"You know you're underage still. _It is not very moral of you, Kawako._"

I smirked and took a swig on my drink. "If I could recall, you and Mr. Kisame there were under age when you started drinking."

"Shush. _I am you're elder you will respect my authority._"

"Shut up fat ass."

"_Stupid Jew._"

I snorted a laugh and then sighed. Good ol' South Park. I held up two ping pong balls between my fingers.

"Care for a game Zetsu?"

He nodded and opened up the fridge behind him, grabbing two beers. I quickly downed the rest of mine and set up my position on the far end of the table. He passed me the beer and we filled up our cups. I rubbed the balls and got ready to shoot. But before I threw I decided to let Zetsu go first. His golden yellow eyes stared into my blue ones. I began to lightly bite my lip; his gaze was making me melt. I could feel the heat across my cheeks and was thankful the booze covered it up. With a quick flick of his wrist the ball bounced on the table, we didn't break our eye contact but I heard the splunking of the ball hitting the liquid in the cup. I narrowed my eyes at him and this crazy smirk, I lost my train of thought. Literally, I believe I even heard my own thoughts go... duuuuuuuuuuuh...

"Earth to Kawako..."

I blinked out of my daze and grabbed the left corner cup and drank it down. I dipped the balls into the water, raising them off. This meant war. I of course wasn't so skilled; I had to look at the cups to get it in the middle cup. He drank it gracefully, how I don't know but he did. I tried to mentally scold myself, but I got distracted with the sunken ping pong ball in the top cup.

"You are cheating!"

"I would never. _How dare you accuse me of such things!_"

"Tool."

"Yes, but at least I can sink a ball in a cup. _Fool._"

I stuck my tongue out as I drank my fourth cup. It was 4-2. I was losing with only 2 cups left, he had 4, I knew I would lose, but I really didn't mind. We continued these games for quite some time. The guys were getting rather loud with their video games. In other words everyone was pretty damn intoxicated; Zetsu and Iwere even getting messed up. He was throwing his shots pretty out there, and I was trying to get to creative with the shot off his forehead into a cup. Sasori stood beside the table chatting with us, cheering for whoever was winning at the moment. I finally noticed Ino had shown up. So Hidan was distracted there, which was getting very graphical at moments. Kisame was excited because his girlyfriend was going to show up tomorrow at noon, but of course he doesn't realize how hung over he's gonna be. I chuckled at Sasori's joke and I chugged back my last cup, Zetsu poured his 3 cups in one and passed it to me. I smiled and stumbled a bit; he caught my shoulder and kept his one arm around them. With the blood rushing to my face I was glad he was there, I almost lost my ability to stand on my own. We walked over to the others who I guess quit Xbox and began a card game, Poker. Very nice, till an idea struck my mind as I stared into Deidara's sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it seems things are looking a lil better. Everyone's getting along, all is well. But for how long? Muwahaha Hope you guys enjoy the party :P P.s Some reviews on if the story is improved at all, or if you can even notice a difference would be nice ? :P 3<strong>


	15. Happy Birthday Fishstick PtII

I will start my plan... I crawled to the fridge and moved around the crap that was in it until I found the box. I pulled it out and set it on the counter. I grabbed plates and forks and peeked back to see if the guys noticed, nobody seemed to so I continued. Piece after piece, I cut into the chocolate cake with strawberry filling. I drooled over the cake as I cut the pieces for the guys. I would steal small slivers the size of an over filled mouthful after every couple of pieces.

"_Is the Birthday boy not supposed to cut the cake? _I want a bite."

I cut a sliver and fed it to the green haired man. He moaned in delight. Once again I literally heard my thoughts go dumb. I shook my head and stuck the candle I prepared in the largest piece of cake that I cut. I borrowed Zetsu's lighter, why he had it I'm really not sure. But anyways, I walked over to the hooligan of boys.

"Happy birthday to the douche baggggg! Happy birthday too Kisame, Happy birthday dear brother! Happy Birthday too yooouu!"

The guys all laughed at me as I flipped them all off. Kisame smiled at me as he took the plate, almost inhaling the whole thing the instant his hand touched the fork. I chuckled and pointed to kitchen with my thumb, hitting Zetsu with my hand as I did so. His cake flew into his face, the vanilla icing and strawberry goodness smudged all over his face. I looked in horror at the candy coated man and his eyes began to narrow as his angrier half took over. I was going to laugh but I noticed the movements and quickly ducked under his elbow. I took off like a bullet to avoid my inevitable doom. The guys were pissing themselves laughing and Konan and Sasori were already into the cake.

I ducked into the back yard; it was dark, and kind of chilly out. I dove down behind the porch, peeking from between the railing. I had a large smirk on my face as I watched the group eat and push each other around, drinking, and having fun. I was smiling like a dork by now, a little confused on why Zetsu still hasn't found me yet. Which was then answered with a sound of a voice.

"_Do you always wander__ in dark places by yourself? _It's unsafe."

I squeaked as Zetsu startled me and I jumped backwards smacking into him. I turned around as he crouched behind me and I knelt on the ground.

"D-Do you always try and creep people out by hiding in the shadows?"

"_Mmm. Yes, as a matter-of-fact._"

I tensed up as he hands shifted and rested on my hips. They were so warm which was surprising since it was so cold. W-Why? He was the one who wanted to talk to Kisame... Obviously he didn't want this. But, his hands pulled me forward, bringing me closer. My eyes closed and I felt a shock go through me as he placed his lips on mine. Tingles travelled all through my body, he didn't even hesitate to deepen the kiss by making me gap as his colding hand travel on my side. With the cold my body flinched forward and our arms locked around another.

I broke the kiss as things were becoming just too much. We sat there wrapped with one another panting. I think I was beginning to understand about those odd things Sakura had always bragged about. Why the girls seemed to be so wrapped up in boys... I never would imagine they could make me feel so... so... surreal. It was amazing. My face felt redder then a cherry on a cheese cake.

"_Kawako.__.__._"

The slight darker sense of his voice flowed through my ears.

"I-"

"Holy sweet Jashin..." My eye twitched at the voice, Zetsu just let out a sigh.

"Hey guys! Look whose breaking the rules!"

Rules? I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the brute with slight protest from Zetsu. His blond little girlfriend hanging around his waist. It was kind of spectacular really; he was made to have a girl hang off him. They were a real cute couple, in a strange way. I shook my head, that isn't the problem here...

"What kind of rules are you talking about, numb nuts?"

"Slut!"

Ino slapped him on the shoulder and another body came through the door, smacking Hidan over the head.

"Watch your mouth, that's MY slutty sister." I looked over at Kisame... His eyes gave off a very angry warning to both Zetsu and I. I just glared back at him.

"What the hell guys!? I'm RIGHT here..."

"Yeah, right there on TOP of Zetsu."

"Zetsu? Heh. I told you! And you thought she was into Tobi."

"I refuse to pay you. You incompetent fool."

"One, fuck you Itachi. Two, what the hell Kakuzu!?" I let out a sigh as my good mood was ruined again. Did Kisame really give the guys a rule now?

"Aww! Kawako, that's too cute!"

I finally decided to get up and brush myself off. I helped Zetsu up, who seemed ever so slightly bothered by being caught. The whole group seemed to be outside now, all aweing as I helped Zetsu stand. I glared at the whole bunch of em, but broke all eye contact as I looked away and to the ground walking through them. Konan had a dorky smile on her face which I couldn't help but smile shyly back. I scampered back inside only to run right into Tobi. I looked up, this night just got a little awkward. Well, a little more. When I looked into the small hole of his orange swirling mask, my stomach sank and my heart twisted. The one crimson eye, the eye that seemed to swirl with black pain and red fury stared back at me.

"Kawako! I'm sorry, I had to go and finish some things up."

"Oh... Uh, well no problem. I saved you cake. It's in the fridge. Just in case you did come back... Which you did. That's great! I missed you."

The guys have dropped it all and have made their way back to the beer pong table. I continued to stare up at Madara. Zetsu made his way behind me, looking eye level to the masked man. I felt oh so very small, and a dark presence seemed to loom over this little area.

"Kawa! Come over here, were making teams and I want you! hmm."

I took off to the blonde man, who was now my hero and I loved him. I jumped and lightly body checked him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pointed toward Sasori and Pain. I looked at the couple flabbergasted.

"Pain? You're going to play?!"

He just nodded his head. Konan jumped over with a large smile on her face. She was such a sweet girl, I loved her.

"Yeah, but don't worry about him, me and Kisame are going to be the champions of this tourny! You're going down Nagato!" She pointed at the pierced man.

He glared a little at her and scuffed. I began to smile and forget what just happened.

"So who's up first?"

"Us."

Zetsu and Madara walked passed us, the yellow eyed man pushing me out of the way while smirking; I chuckled as I dragged Deidara away with me. The first round... Kisame, Konan Vs Sasori, Pain. Everyone gathered around, even Itachi and Ino who decided to skip out. Nobody has seen Pain play beer pong, so with the alcohol and their ego's boosted they were excited to see the all-powerful kick boxing champ be defeated in a mere table game. Plus Konan, the graceful fiancé of Pain himself was in the deal as well.

"It's like water versus fire guys!"

Ino cheered out, I gave her a strange look, along with everyone else who heard her.

"How so?"

"Well, Kisame's blue, Konan has blue hair. Then, Sasori has his red hair and Pain with orange."

"Oh… Damn!"

"That's crazy shit eh?!"

"Haha! Does that mean Kisame is gonna kick ass? Ya know water beats fire and all."

"Damn fucking straight I'm going to win! Pain maybe the almighty god, but I can still kick his ass any day!"

"Is that so Kisame?"

"Now, now Pain, play nicely!" We all chuckled as the almighty god was so obedient to his almighty fiancé.

"Let's get on with this already!"

I shouted and Konan started off with the ping pong balls. It took off with a great start as Konan sunk the first ball, this tourney was different, we doubled the cups so both players can sink and drink at the same time. It was pretty easy not to miss a cup though, but also a lot easier to hit a rim.

The battle raged on, it was getting close, not so good for Pain and Sasori with only 3 cups left, 5 for Kisame and Konan. I stood cheering my lungs out for Kisame. Deidara, obviously cheered for his buddy Sasori but that didn't seem to hurt our team.

I noticed Zetsu and Madara were nowhere to be seen. I decided I would take a break from the excitement and go do some spy work. I could easily see they weren't downstairs so I took a quick peek outside and couldn't see them, so I put the clues in my head slowly due to lack of sense due to the fact I was pretty fried from the too many drinks. I crept up the stairs as quiet as I could. I could begin to hear the mumbling from down the hall. They were in Kisame's room. I walked on my tippy toes, carefully creeping my way toward the door. The mumbles became slightly louder, the one voice was stressed, angered. I knew whose voice it was as well. The dark tone, the manipulative sing song that seemed to play on his tongue as he spoke the words. Madara was pissed. I was beginning to understand the things they were saying.

"It's not that big of deal. _It just happened, deal with it._"

"No, I won't deal with it Zetsu. He was not supposed to become involved in this. You betrayed me on more than one occasion."

"_I still fo__llow you Madara._"

"I will not allow even you to stand in my way."

I heard shuffling and I bolted it to my room, as quickly and quietly as I could possibly make myself. I ran and sat along the wall on the left of my doorway, behind my door. Zetsu knew about Madara... But what were they talking about, what could they possibly be trying to get? I never even suspected them being that close, brothers... They couldn't possibly be blood related could they? No. I also couldn't picture Zetsu being mean enough to betray someone. I could hear the cheers from downstairs they were conflicting with my trying to be serious thoughts.

"Noo! That's bullshit! There is no way YOU could be that good! It was beginners luck!"

My mouth dropped. Sasori and Pain won. That was unacceptable! I wonder how he did it, I wonder who's next, I hope not me, I don't feel like moving. It wasn't till I sat down that I realized how dizzy I was. My room began to spin slightly as I tried to stare off to the opposite wall. I sighed and just rested my head. Deidara is going to kill me if I don't go back and win that thing, especially now since Pain and Sasori are moving up. Soon enough I heard a crash and manic laughter. Apparently Hidan and Kakuzu are playing and Hidan took a slip. Well, that's my guess from the sounds. I sighed once more as I tried to focus my mind, as weird as it was I had a sudden surge of happiness. I smiled like an idiot and soon enough a shadow appeared in front of me. Startled I squealed very high pitch, ducking into myself tumbling over to the floor. I heard a dark chuckle from above me. I peeked out to see a shadowed figure staring down with yellow eyes.

"Oh Kawako... A little jumpy are we?"

"Zetsu, I swear to Hidan's god I will chop you into a salad!"

"Heh, well maybe you should hide better. _Eaves__dropping is __very bad._"

I stared at him with one eye squinting.

"It should be illegal how well you know me Zetsu."

"_It takes time and effort to produce the skills I have achieved._"

"I really know nothing about you do I? Well, aside that you love Call of Duty, your fav movie and show, and the fact that you could never say no to a kit-kat bar. Also countless other useless facts."

"_Those things are delicious._ Nobody has bothered to remember that much."

A small smile, but yet sort of sad was on his lips. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Then I realized, it was the booze and my growling stomach. I stretched out a hand and Zetsu grabbed it helping me up I wobbled over but of course Zetsu caught me, holding me still.

"Zetsu…?"

"Mm."

"What were you and Madara talking about?" He looked taken aback when I spoke the name. But, it didn't take long before he shrugged it off and chuckled.

"_It's nothing to worry about._"

"But, he seemed pissed... What was he talking about you betraying him? I can't picture you doing that, you're such a great guy."

It wasn't till I said this that I realized he still had me in an embrace. His arms closed tighter around my shoulders. I blushed and looked down. His hand moved to my face and he traced the blue lines by my eye.

"KAWAKO!"

I cringed at the very loud voice shouting my name. I breathed out the name of the blonde. The tall man standing before me spun me around and began to push me out of the room.

Downstairs and so far winning against the seeming Sasori and Pain. My mind was blurring in and out. I remember jumping in circles while hugging Deidara in celebration of sinking another cup, after that I was lost. I was going to regret this tomorrow but at the time this night was just too much fun.


	16. Ultimate Betrayal The New Hangover Style

My mind was conscious, but I refused to accept that as I kept my eyes shut and rolled over into the blankets of what I really hoped was my own bed for once. To my relief sleep once again took over my mind.

Poke, poke.

Ignore.

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

My eye twitched as I laid there but I continued to ignore the feeling hoping it'll go away.

Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke.

I snapped up, glaring at whatever was disturbing my just found sleep. It was Kakuzu.

"You are the last one I expected to be there right now. Now go away!"

"It's 3 o clock. Plus were all going out for food. Breakfast food."

I sat there for a moment, my eyes half closed, threatening to shut and put me back into a slumber. I sighed and pulled the blankets off of me. I noticed I was in my Pjs.

"Do I have time for a shower?"

"I don't know but I'll stall them. You need one."

"Thanks for your bluntness Kakuzu..."

I shooed him away and he left, I could hear his steps as he walked down the stairs. I grabbed a pair of baggy, black cargo pants and a tight fitting, plain, white t-shirt. I yawned as I walked out of my room into the bathroom door. It seemed somebody just beat me to the room. I slammed my fist on the door repeatedly. I heard a grunt. I knew who it was.

"ITACHI! GET YOUR ASS OUT NOW!"

"Bite me!"

"Come out and I will!"

"Go away Kawako!" My eye twitched.

"KISAMEEEEE!"

I stomped down the stairs, the group sat around the kitchen and living room. Nobody was as lively as they were last night. They all had a variety of light and dark bags, depending who got a good night's rest days before or not.

"Get that conceited bastard out of our damn bathroom!"

"He'll be out soon. Stop your yelling."

Deidara stumbled over, his arm draped over my shoulder and his chin resting on the other one.

"Morning Deidara."

"Morning champ."

"Does that mean we won!?"

He flinched back sticking his finger in his ear, nodding his head in agreement. I squealed and jumped onto the man. He somehow managed to catch me just barely, his leg falling back to try and keep his balance. I squeezed him tightly and noticed the black haired man walk down the stairs. I jumped off the blond and darted upstairs. I could hear curses from Deidara as I made my way up the stairs. I looked over the steps to see a foot pull itself into the bathroom. The door closing..

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

I dove trying to stick my hand in the door way, only to be closed just at the tip of my fingers. I dropped my head and just laid there on the ground.

"Kill me..."

I lightly pawed at the door, for about I don't know how long until it opened again, I looked up to see an orange mask staring down at me.

"Is Kawako alright?"

I just dropped my head to the ground. Moaning in annoyance and pain and lazyness. "Tobiiiii... Kill mee..."

"But then Tobi would be sad, he wouldn't want Kawako to be gone."

I sighed once again and pulled myself up. I trudged in the bathroom and finished getting washed up. I looked at myself in the mirror, I decided I would steal my brothers kick boxing shirt. I switched shirts and frowned, feeling guilty. I shrugged it off and hopped down the stairs.

"Daamn! Look at the little fighter! At least I know I have someone to be my successor at kick-boxing when I leave!"

I bit my tongue, a little annoyed at my brother's comment.

"Kisame, your sister is hot."

Everyone turned their heads to stare at the red headed guy who stood against the window. We were all dumbfounded, flabbergasted and just down right shocked that those words literally came out of Sasori's mouth. After I regained my thoughts I skipped over to the red head putting my arm around his shoulders.

"See, this guy gets me!" I gave him a half hug.

"Don't let it get to your head, I still find you obnoxiously annoying." My smile dropped and I sighed, brushing it off I jumped to the front door.

"Now let's go! I'm hungry. Shotgun Kisame's car!" Deidara walked over to me with a smug smile.

"Too late yeah, I did while you were in the shower."

He winked as he pushed me out of the way and bolted it to the front seat. I glared and could feel the people beginning to push forward. There were 3 cars, Kisame's, Itachi's and Pain's. Pain's was obviously the nicest, but I knew Konan would have shot gun so I raced to Itachi's claiming his passenger seat. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori in one car. Itachi, Me, Hidan, Ino and Kakuzu in another. Pain, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu in another. With that we drove off to a little place we like to call Denny's, where you can have pancakes for breakfast, lunch, dinner AND dessert! It was sad though, 'cause our whole group were known by all the staff. And the newbies that showed up were always picked on mercilessly by us.

I sat humming along to the tune in the song, Ino sang along to it. Hidan mumbled trying to block the sound of the girlier song. Kakuzu was bitching and fidgeting around trying to avoid Hidan's elbow in the face. I looked over at Itachi who looked like he wanted to just drive this car off a cliff.

"Only a few more minutes Itachi."

He looked over at me, his eye twitching with annoyance. I laughed but gave him a sympathetic look as I went back to my humming. Watching the buildings and trees whizz by in the window. When we pulled into the parking lot of the nice restaurant I jumped out before the car was even in park!

"Lets go! Lets go! Lets go slow pokes!"

I was jumping around at the door of the building as the boys and girls strolled up. To be honest, I had no idea where the burst of energy came from; I guess I was just excited for the food. We walked in to be instantly greeted. Plus it was nice to just run around like nothing has happened the past while.

"Well, well, look what we have here, the kick-boxing champs themselves! And the runt."

The taller man walked up with his Denny's uniform and ruffled my hair. I scowled at the man. He gestured with his hand to go ahead to our normal area in the middle of the restaurant, Kisame and Hidan pushed together the couple tables making a long dinning like table and we all took our seats. I don't know how, but I managed to be seated in between Zetsu and Madara themselves. I was a little confused on how Madara ate with the orange mask on his face. I sat there leaning back, sort of trying to sink away into my chair. A young brunette walked up to us with a booklet in her hand.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

I stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes weren't on us; they lingered over a blue haired man I was very familiar with. His eyes giving of this strange look.

"Hey Emily, how's it going?!"

I jumped up, causing my chair to fall backwards with a crash. I pointed an accusing finger at the petite brunette. She looked taken back, and the guys just stared at me like I was crazy, which I was but that's just 'cause I've been around them too long.

"You! I can't believe I was never told! You're Kisame's girlfriend!"

A dark red flushed over the girls face, she smiled embarrassed. I slept in which is why I didn't see her earlier, and she had to work which is why she was gone before I was woken up.

"Heh, yeah."

"Kawako, what the hell?"

For some reason some depressed feeling rushed through me and I picked up my chair and plopped down, bowing my head, hiding my face in my bangs as I stared down to my plate. Kisame continued to order for us.

"The usual, two stacks of every kind of pancake you got! With one stack of french toast for the loser who doesn't like pancakes."

"Hn."

The loser was Sasori, I don't know how he doesn't like them, it was crazy. Everyone called out the drink they wanted, I sort of just sat there, sulking I guess I could say. I can't believe Kisame never told me. Everyone else knew, even Ino looked less surprised then I was, of course I guess she met her this morning. The bastard lied to me, saying he didn't have a girlfriend, forbidding me to be with Zetsu, or any of his friends. I was furious, depressed and everything negative. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to even look at me with a warning in his eye. I was no longer hungry. A weird dark blue feeling lingered around me. I could even feel Zetsu and Madara lean back away from me, scared my dark blue gloom would swallow them up as well. At this point in time, I could almost say I hated him.

"Hello...? Brat! What do you want to drink?"

I looked up, my eyes glazed over, looking but not seeing. I placed my almost blinded eyes to my big brother.

"Go to hell Kisame."

The whole restaurant went quiet, all small conversations going on stopped. Everyone's attention on me.

"What?" Kisame even seemed to be shocked, not even angry just shocked.

I didn't even reply I just calmly got up and left. Everyone too confused on whether to stay or go. I didn't care. I guess it was supposed to be like this. Family can't be best friends or share friends, things always get in the way. I walked down the street, frowning to the ground, not bothering to look where I was going. I walked around a few more corners before I walked up to a random house. I knocked quietly on the door. An older man came to the door, opening it.

"Oh, hello there! Come on in, he's just in his room."

I smiled and walked inside, taking my shoes off. I walked up the stairs and walked in the far room on the left. The boy sat at his desk playing around on a laptop. He was startled at the fact someone just walked in his room. He relaxed when he noticed it was me, turning back to his screen.

"Kawako, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing? Watching porn?" I walked over peeking over the boys shoulder. It was a site on a college. I frowned.

"No, I'm researching the colleges in the surrounding area."

"Right, you graduate this year."

He nodded, minimizing the page, showing the background with more than half the screen filled up with icons. A scanned drawing of a silhouette dancing in the moonlight was the image of his desktop.

"That's such an amazing picture did you draw it?"

"Yeah..." He twirled on his chair facing me. "..Drawing is something I do outside of kick boxing and my studies; I plan on being a doctor."

I mouthed the word wow.

"You are amazing Kabuto."

The man smiled, it took me a while but I finally noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. He was pretty cute.

"Why thank you Kawako, now why do I get the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" I shrugged, plopping myself on his bed.

"Ah, your brother again?"

"I don't want to talk about it; I just wanted to stop thinking."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, never double think coming here if you need a place to go, anyone on Orochimaru's team will gladly help you out... Well, except Tayuya of course, but don't mind her."

I chuckled. "Tsh, that bitch needs a reality check."

"The only reason she was on our team was because we needed a female and she was pretty powerful for her size."

"I feel a little bad replacing her."

"Don't she has other things she can do, plus she did it herself after pulling that stunt so long ago."

I scowled at the ground remembering all the pain I was in for so long from that fucking pink haired wench. Kabuto stood up, stretching his arms.

"Well, what would you like to do to distract that small mind of yours?"

I glared at him as I pushed myself off his bed. It was strange, it started with him being just some stupid nerd, and now, he felt like the friend I never had. I smiled at him with my eyes curved.

"Hmm, how about you show me some more moves? The matches start next week right?"

"Sounds good, it's good you came to me, I am the best on the team." He bent down to whisper in my ear. "If I don't say so myself, I'd say I'm even better then Orochimaru himself." He stood back upright. "But that's just between you and me."

I chuckled and nodded my head as I lead the way to the small gym like area he had in his basement. I never thought in a million years I ever join a kick boxing team, and another million years after that did I think I would join my brothers rivals... I no longer had this lingering feeling of guilt. Kabuto was like some kind of emotional antidote, it was addicting.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what is this? Some friendly sparring with the loving Kabuto-san? Dun -dun-dunnn ! lol. Well Hope you're still enjoying this. and for those Hidan loving fans, my apologies. I had to use everything in my power to stop myself from paring her up with Hidan and messing with my own story XD<strong>  
><strong>P.S for those interested I just updated all the chapters of How Lame after editing and fixing up some pieces. I am currently trying to work on the sequel for that story atm. And I know I should be working on this sequel but inspiration is troublesome :P<strong>


	17. I'm Back Baby

I sat in the class room, sitting in between Neji and some random kid I haven't bothered to try and get to know. He talked to the kid across the small alleyway anyway so it's not like he's lonely. Business is the worst class ever! I don't want to own a business, work in a cubicle kind of business or anything that has to do with whatever I'm doing right now. Which I did not know, so I sat, copying whatever Neji was writing down. I was so tired and beaten it was unbelievable. Between soccer and practising with Kabuto, I pretty much did homework and slept. I haven't really hung out with the group since Kisame's birthday. I chat with a couple of them here and there, but other than that, it was pretty awkward. Zetsu and I still kept contact though, only through Xbox Live. And Madara took me out to dinner the other night. So I guess it's not too different other then. I haven't talked with Kisame in almost a week. Tomorrow was my first match. I was so stoked!

"You know there isn't practice today right?"

I looked over at the brunet beside me. "What?"

"Guy isn't here today, and a lot of the team have decided to take a day off."

I sighed, greeeaaat... I haven't had a day off from soccer for a whole week, I didn't know what I would do with myself.  
>"Oh, alright. Thanks for letting me know."<br>I smiled, Neji was like my news feed man. I went back to copying the words he was writing, I hope he didn't mind. The bell rang half way through the explanation of something about numbers. My brain was so numb at the moment. I gathered my work and went to my next class. Geography. I had no care for geography; it was something to waste time and gets a credit. I didn't sit near anyone I talked to, though Naruto was in this class, so was Hinata, I didn't talk to her much but I knew her. Neji's sister, so I kinda had to know her. Sakura was also in this class, she was in my class after lunch as well. Photography with Kurenai again. I enjoyed the class. It was fun taking random pictures and shit, you really didn't do much so it was nice. The class went on and on about the different terrains of the world. As far as I was concerned there was sand, water, snow and grass... nothing like semi perma frost or whatever it was. People make things in life to difficult. I was beginning to feel like Shikamaru. I miss my old classes, but at least I had him and Gaara in my fourth period class, though Gaara sat behind me where Shikamaru and Naruto sat beside me.

I scowled when the lunch bell rang; I slowly put my stuff together and trudged out of the room. I went to my locker and threw my bag inside, organizing my stuff, trying to waste time. After about 10 minutes it looked like a cleaning crew just went through my locker and backpack. I put my headphones in, clicking play and walking outside, I looked over to see the guys standing around, Deidara and Itachi sparring, getting ready for the fight tomorrow. I locked eyes with Kisame before bowing my head, frowning and walking off toward the trees. I didn't know what else to do so I sat against the bark and listened to my tunes. Man, was this ever depressing, I can't even remember what I did before the guys. I hummed along to the song that was playing in my headphones. A shadow blocked the sun that was shining through my eyelids, I peeked out to see a blond staring down at me, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.  
>"Deidara, hey buddy!"<br>"Don't hey buddy me you bitch. hmm." My eyes widen in shock as the guy stared down at me coldly. "You have been avoiding us for a week, I want to know what the hell is going on. I'm sick of this shit."  
>I sighed and pulled out my headphones, wrapping the wire around the small I-pod. I patted the ground beside me and Deidara's face softened as he took his seat beside me.<br>"Have you asked any of the guys?"  
>"No, I doubted any of them would know, yeah."<br>I narrowed my eyes at him, he raised a blond eyebrow at me.  
>"What's that look for?"<br>"You're not here as a spy are you?"  
>He just gave me this look like I grew a new head. "Have you just lost your mind? hmm."<br>I shrugged. "Probably. Well, I don't want the others to know."  
>"Well, you were always my favourite friend's sibling, yeah, so I suppose I can keep one secret. hmm."<br>I smiled, but bowed my head, hiding my face, my smile slipping as well.  
>"As you could have guessed, Kisame and I got into a huge fight. Zetsu and I started seeing each other, and he thought it would be respectful to ask Kisame for a blessing to date, why I don't know, but apparently I'm forbidden to have the slightest feelings for any of you guys."<br>The blond began to laugh hysterically. Falling over on his back, his hand on his face and other arm around his torso. I glared at him.  
>"You're a jackass."<p>

"I'm sorry Kawako, hmm, but really, he FORBIDDED you?! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, yeah!"

He began laughing again; I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Oh! Can you and me pretend were dating and everything?! hmmm, hmm, I would love to mess with his mind. Can we? Please, please, please! hm."

I began to laugh, shaking my head.

"You're such a shit disturber! No, I don't need any more tension between us thanks."

He elbowed me and winked. "C'mon, yeah, we'd be the all-star couple! hm"

"Hehe, yeah, we would own this school with our amazing hair."

I winked teasing him. He chuckled.

"You're just jealous. hmm."

"So true."

"So, are you going to come with me for the other half of lunch? hmm. It's not so much fun without you picking fun at Pain or Hidan."

I half smiled, pretending to chuckle.

"I don't know Deidara, it's weird."

"Only between you and your brother, the rest of us may not seem like it but... I'll let you in on a little secret. hmm. You were our comic relief and we all kinda miss you."

I shook my head and stood up. Deidara cheered as he stood up himself. I took advantage of him stretching to jump in his back.

"Mush blondie! Mush!"

"Oi! I will not take this shit Kawako! hmm."

"I know, just this once? Please Deidara?"

He glared at me but sighed in defeat. I smiled happily as he walked over to the group of boys. I saw Madara(Tobi) jump around like an idiot as he saw me be carried over. When we got close enough I could finally hear him.

"YAY! KAKAWAKO IS BAACK! Tobi has been sad without Kawako! Hey, hey! Kawako! Tobi has been a good boy!"

"Tobi, shut the hell up would ya?!"

I chuckled, they haven't changed at all, and it's only been a week though. Kisame kept quiet, I just ignored his presence. I hopped down only to be tackled to the ground by Tobi rambling on and on about something or other.

"Alright, alright! I get it Tobi, get off of me dammit!"

"To think, I was just beginning to remember what it was like to hear quiet."

"I've missed you too Pain!"

"If I would have known he was going to bring you back I would have knocked him out."

I just stared at the red head that seemed bothered by my presence. I walked over, putting my face right in front of the brown eyed man.

"You're telling me from the whole week and a half you've had away from me, in and out of school. You haven't missed me the slightest Sasori no Danna?"

"Hn."

I laughed as he twisted his head, avoiding eye contact. I sighed happily. I liked being back here but this gut wrenching guilt that began to build up in my stomach came back. They are going to hate me, especially Deidara. This was a bad idea, very bad. My thoughts were ripped away when I was picked up by the blond.

"Hey, Kawako, I say we run off and go for some dinner, yeah?"

I glared painful daggers at him, that bastard. I pumped my legs and did a back flip out of his arms.

"Jackass."

"Whoa! When the fuck did you learn to do that?!" I looked at the silver haired brute, man I missed excessive swearing too! I gave him a confused look. "You just fucking flipped out of his arms! You had some fighting moves and shit, but fuck, when did you learn that?!"

I shrugged. "Just some things I've picked up."

"Who is that?!"

"You guys don't know him, he's from the school across town, I met him, at umm, the arcade!"

"What's his name, hmm?"

"What?"

I was probably freaking out more then I should have been, but it was getting a little awkward, they can't know, there's no way in hell they can find out! I avoided eye contact, though none of them really seemed to care much, the only people I was worried about were Pain, Zetsu and... Well of course Kisame.

"I asked his name? hmm. Are you stupid?"

"Oh, haha. Nah, just tired, had been studying too much. His name, uhhh, his name is Kevin!"

Yes, great save Kawako!

"Heh, sounds fucking retarded to me!"

And with that the guys began to flicker around their own conversations. I looked around, Zetsu gave me this look, it was nothing to do with what just happened more of an 'I missed you' look. I couldn't help but smile at him. It's been weird not spending so much time with him. My happiness crushed when I looked at Kisame, who glared at me. He knew something was up, he knew for a while now, he's my brother, we know everything about each other, as I knew that when I got home, I'm gonna be bombarded with questions, breaking our long string of silence. I bit my lip and turned to join into the conversation between Hidan and Konan.

I was standing in the middle of the soccer field. I wasn't sure why, but I figured if I stood here long enough, my camera would take grade A photos for me. I sighed as Sakura came jogging up to me, snapping a picture at my dazed look. I glared at her after I noticed the flash.

"You delete that picture now!"

"It's film silly."

"Then, I'll have to sabotage it."

The girl glared at me. "I'll beat you if you touch this film!"

"Aww, pictures of Sasuke on there?"

She seemed to stare off behind me, ignoring my teasing. I raised an eyebrow at the pink haired female.

"Isn't that one of your brother's friends?"

I turned around to see Zetsu walk toward us from the school. My face just totally lit up, as I saw him. I ran at him and jumped into him. He huffed as he tried to keep his balance.

"Zetsu! What are you doing? I thought you had a spare this period with Kisame?"

"_I do. Kisame is being an idiot._ So I thought I'd visit my favourite idiot."

I slapped him on the shoulder turning around. Sakura snapped a couple more shots of me with the green haired man. I blushed lightly, glaring at her.

"Sakura, this is my buddy Zetsu. Zetsu, this is my partner in photography crime, Sakura."

She nodded her head. Zetsu just stared, very uninterested.

"Are you going home today?"

I thought for a moment, I really should go train with Kabuto, but this is Zetsu we're talking about here.

"That depends..."

"I'm saying C O D. You've wimped out on me for a week. _I won't stand for it._"

I rolled my eyes, but smirked.

"Alright master, as you wish."

"_Idiot._ Haha. _Don't laugh!_"

I chuckled at the boy, noticing Sakura's worried glances.

"Go, go, you're distracting my school work." He smirked and I quickly took a picture. His face turned awfully angry.

"_Delete. Now._"

"Ohh? Do you always go around demanding things."

"_Yes, I do. Gimme that!_"

He grabbed for the camera but I pulled it back. Smirking. He growled and began to chase after the camera.

"Sorry Sakura! Gotta run!"

I yelled back. The poor girl looked so lost and confused. I yelped as I noticed that Zetsu was much faster than I had guessed. I quickly turned my camera around and snapped another quick photo. With both of us running it failed miserably. I settled for shutting it off and stuffing it in my pocket. I pushed myself and ran faster around, taking corners and circling around objects. I was beginning to get tired and Zetsu never let up on my trial. I eventually stopped dead in my tracks.

"SHIT!" I looked back to get a full blow of Zetsu's body straight into mine.

"UMFF!"

I landed on the ground with the 150 pound of man landing on me. I groaned in pain before opening my eyes. He just chuckled as he left his weight hold me down. I narrowed my eyes at him, his smirk widened.

"Can't you just ask instead of tackling me to the ground?"

"Hmm? If I can recall, you tackled me last time. Also, ask for what?"

It was my turn to smirk as I grabbed his head and brought it closer to mine, connecting our lips. No hesitation as to escalating it to a make-out session in the field. But, of course still being in the school's field. My criminal partner still did not leave. She didn't take any second thought to running up and taking pictures of out make out scene.

"Oh! I'm sure these will make good money. Who doesn't want this sexy scene!"

My eye widen as I rolled the man off of me, jumping up on my feet, my face blushed completely red. I scowled at the emerald girl, who stood, her camera up in one hand, the other on her hip. She looked at me as if daring me to come at her. I narrowed my eyes.

"Sakura, hand over the film, and nothing or no one else needs to get broken."

"Haha! Kawako, if I've learned anything from you, it's that you never give up a money maker."

"Bitch!"

She laughed as she turned and bolted it toward the school. There was no doubt she rivalled my running speed, I was slightly quicker, but not quick enough. Once she got through those doors, she had won. The bell rang and we stood hip to hip walking through the hallways getting back to our class. I tried multiple times to snatch the device, but she was waiting for it. Scolding me every time I missed. I just growled, grabbing my back pack and storming out of the room.

"I'll get you back Sakura... You just wait!"

"Ooo, I'm shaking in the knees!"

Instead of leaving, she went into the dark room. That bitch! She was gonna develop those pictures now. I ran up and tried to run in, wrecking her film. The clever female put a chair up against the door handle, stopping any entry.

"Kawako, get to class."

I heard my teacher call out in annoyance at my pounding on the door. I sighed and took my leave. Maybe Naruto and Gaara will cheer me up.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even care if Deidara and Zetsu are OOC... I love them so much in this story with Kawako :P I wanna thank everyone who is reading, Faving, alerting and reviewing! You guys make my days 3 Have a great day. :)<br>BTW I wanna remind everyone I don't own Naruto or it's characters, I can only claim the creation of Kawako.**


	18. A New Ninja? ROUND 1!

I stood outside in the shadows of the trees. Waiting to see pink hair. Waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting. I scowled to myself as 15 minutes passed and the girl didn't show. I sighed and sat on the ground. Stupid Sakura and her crafty ways. She is such a female, none of the guys would think of doing such things, and if they did, they couldn't get away with it. A twisting pain could be felt in my stomach. My fight was tonight, of course the guys have theirs as well so it won't be too hard to avoid Kisame. I scowled to myself as the lunch ended and Sakura was nowhere to be seen in photography. I suppose pinky can live for another weekend.

I was pacing back and forth, the packed bag stashed under my bed, waiting, listening for Kisame to leave. Finally I heard him come up the stairs; I quickly darted on my bed and laid there with my arms under my pillow. The door creaked open and a blue face peeked in.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come, Kawako? I'm sure we could use a cheering squad."

I chuckled, "Nah, I'm not feeling to well, you guys will rock though! Good luck."

Things were a little awkward with Kisame and I yet, after our talk the other night we came to an understanding, actually he got his way while I just smiled and nodded. I didn't want to fight anymore or have to avoid the guys. I heard him walk down the stairs and the front door close. I grabbed my bag and bolted down the stairs. I watched out the in between the blinds, making sure he couldn't see me and waited till his car was out of sight. I felt so dirty sneaking around like this. But, it was such a thrill, being all double agent like. I was excited for the fight; it was a lower team, landed in 10th in the championships last year. The way the tournament went was teams signed up and were picked to fight at random, when there was only 10 teams left they picked the arrangements for the beginning of the final matches.

When I figured he was far enough gone, I went in my bag grabbing my bandanna, putting it on backwards to avoid the shark being seen. I put on a baggy black sweater and took off into the darkness. I was like some sort of mugger punk. Or at least that's what I would think if I saw me scurrying around. I ran up the street to the stop sign but what shocked me more than anything was what I saw Kabuto sitting on. I froze mid step, I almost lost my heart out of my chest. I began to walk up slowly. He stood there, the helmets on the seat, a smug smirk on his darkened face.

"There's no way that is yours."

"Why do you say that Kawako?" I could hear the pride in his voice as he watched me walk circles around him and the machine he leaned against.

"Because, because that is THE 2010 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14... 4 stroke, 6 speed, with 154 torque with 6.7 litre every 100 kilometres fuel consumption. This is the ninja of ninjas. Oh my Gooood..."

I almost had my own mechanic orgasm staring at this fine piece of machinery. The guy chuckled as he handed me a slick black and silver matching helmet. He sat on and started the engine, revving it as he waited for me to jump on. I yelled through my helmet.

"I don't want to break it!"

"Get on Kawako! You know you want too!"

And with that said, nothing in life mattered, the guys didn't exist as far as I was concerned. There was me, and there was this bike. I now had a goal, win this championship and with the winning money, save up for this bike! I would defiantly get it custom painted as well but, one thing at a time. I jumped on, petting the bike before wrapping my arms around Kabuto's waist. This felt so wrong, but it was so unbelievably right. It was like a new high, more thrilling then winning the soccer championship, it made everything bad in life good, anything that was wrong with the world just didn't matter. And before I go on, I have a secret. The thing I love more than food, soccer, drinking and friends. Are Kawasaki Ninjas. I grew up wishing for them, and when I first met Zetsu and found out he had one, it was instant friendship. Tis why him and I get along so well, and always have. Kabuto took off with speed, not catwalk fancy like Zetsu, but it made my heart race. This night was absolutely perfect. As we drove into the fancy warehouse that the matches were held in He shut the bike off and sat there, waiting for me to move. He took his helmet off to look back at me. He didn't have his glasses on, I never noticed that. He looks kinda hot without his glasses.

"Kawako, were here."

"Shhh, you'll ruin the moment."

I cooed, petting the back of the bike, inhaling the shininess of it as the front lights of the building struck it. It was at this point in time when I realized, I had a problem. I was literally a freak. Taking notice to these flaws I jumped off. Pulling my bandana up over my face.

"Here."

Kabuto handed me a bag, I opened and looked in to see another purple shirt with white snakes curled around it. There was also a small thing of makeup. I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him.

"What is this?"

"I added some changes to a uniform for you, also I bought the most pricey, best quality, sweat and water proof cover up I could find."

I just stared at him, confused.

"There are flaws with using your bandanna, and you forgot how distinct your eyes are. I figured if you cover up the blue, and had the bottom of your face covered nobody would be the wiser."

My mouth just hung open as I took another look in the bag. My cheeks blushed and I wrapped my arms around Kabuto's neck, smacking myself with the bag.

"Thank you so much Kabuto! You are amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a big deal. Do you know how hard it is to find your skin colour?"

I just laughed as I pulled my bandana over my face, heading to the change rooms. I walked in and dropped my crap in the stall. I shook my head in disbelief. What a guy. I undressed, pulling on the tight shorts that covered half way down my thigh, and throwing on the sleeveless uniform. There was an extra piece in the bag, I pulled it out and pulled it over my head. It was perfect, fitting more than well. It was like the strange weird hood like thing Kakuzu wears in the winter. It waved out over my shoulders, covering the bottom half of my face and hung loosely over my forehead. The only thing visible was my right eye. My forehead and left eye hidden by my hair. I looked so creepy and mysterious. It even covered the marks on my neck. I grabbed a pair of arm warmers from my backpack to cover the marks on my middle fingers and up my forearms. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like me to me though. I took a deep breath and pulled off the hood, working on the pale blue marks around my eyes.

After about 20 minutes all together I was walking out of the stall and into the large group of people who came to fight and came to watch. So many people were here, even some I recognized from around school. Hey, there's the paper boy! He had a uniform on. Since when does he fight? Haha, wow a fighting paperboy, what are the odds. I looked around trying to spot my group. If lady luck wasn't generous enough she sure knew how to please someone, turns out my brother's team is stationed in warehouse 'B'. Being so many teams and crowds, there were 3 warehouses. 'A, B and C'. My group was stationed in 'C'. Of course this is only until the tourney starts.

"Hey, new kid."

I heard a random voice behind me I twirled to see two guys, that looked identical, white hair, turquoise lipstick, brown eyeliner. They looked pretty cool if you ask me. They had a tattoo on the back of their necks. One of them had it on the right the other on the left. It was 3 dots with tails spinning in a tight circle.

"The groups over here, hurry up."

The other twin ordered me as they turned on their heels, it was like they were in perfect sync with each other. I would not want to fight them at once. I followed, because it seems they didn't care whether or not I fell behind. On the West wall stood the large group with identical purple shirts. There was a really large man, with short orange hair. Another darker boy with black hair tied back. Orochimaru and Kabuto. Another boy with white hair and two red dots on his forehead and he had thick red eyeliner on under his eyes. He was very scrawny for a fighter, but then again so was Itachi. But, what shocked me most how vivid his green eyes were. They seemed to just sparkle. A good looking guy tan, brown hair, was very plain, but it seemed to work for him. Also a taller guy with light grey/blue hair, with the bottom of his face masked similar to me. Then me and the twins finished the group. I was then informed of their names as Kabuto leaned to whisper in my ear.

"The big guy is Jirobo, the dark one is Kidomaru, the two twins are Sakon and Ukon. Don't bother asking me who is who. The guy with the white hair is Kimimaro, the guy in the back is Rinji. The masked guy is named Kigiri."

"You didn't put down my real name did you?"

"Do I look that stupid to you Kawako? I put your name as Ninja."

I just turned my head to stare at him blankly. "You're kidding right?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to the group. He pointed his hand toward me, addressing the large group.

"This here is Ninja, she is our newest member and Tayuya's replacement."

I swung my hand snapping my fingers. "I knew somebody was missing!"

Kabuto just looked at me in a disappointed way, probably due to the fact he figured I'd try and add some mean words to the sentence I just about opened my mouth to say.

"What happened to that Kawako chick that was supposed to join?"

I heard the darker man, Kidomaru question. Kabuto with no flaw in his posture or expression answered, me however, I was biting on my tongue.

"Due to Tayuya's outbreak, we could no longer try and recruit her; due to the loss is why we had to cut Tayuya from the team."

"Good, she was very unladylike and had a very foul mouth."

I snorted a laugh as Jirobo's comment. People began pooling around the ring. It was now 6:30 so the matches were going to begin.

My nerves began to get to me. I couldn't believe I was here standing in a fighting uniform. After a whole semester fighting Kabuto, I go and join anyways. I think after I actually practised with Kabuto for the first time, I realized how relieving it is to fight. Everything that is bothersome just disappears and it's just you and your opponent in the ring.

The group began to walk toward the ring to watch the first match, we were second. But, even though I wanted to move, I couldn't. My excitement died as fast as it appeared. What was I doing here? I don't fight, I just play soccer and draw.. My hand's began to shake as they laid limp at my sides. I bit down on my lip, trying to calm myself down. It didn't work; I just stared at the two upper bodies that danced around higher than the rest. I felt something grab my hand. I looked down to see more fingers. I followed the arm to see a shy smiling face beside me. Silver hair and big black eyes staring at me. His face looked calm, content, where mine, mine was covered in fear and a blush.

"Come on Kawako, you've been training so hard for this fight."

"But, but, I don't fight."

"Let's go you wimp."

I narrowed my eyes at the smirking man. He pulled on my hand, walking toward the group. I followed and he leaned in once again to whisper in my ear.

"You look cute in that uniform."

My face was so warm from the blush on my cheeks. Nobody has made me blush this much. I'm also so used to the guy's antics that teasing and dumb comments get to me, but, Kabuto, I'm not used to him. He's different, he's as open as Deidara, yet more mysterious then Madara. I caught myself staring at the side of his face as he watched the fight. When I turned my head I could see Orochimaru staring at me, the grin on his face creeped me out beyond belief. I glared at him, what was he thinking? He chuckled and I subconsciously moved closer to Kabuto, avoiding the creep of a man.

I stood in the ring, padded, fingerless gloves on my hands, a piece of strange plastic in between my teeth. I could hear a loud booming voice explaining rules and giving out names. I watched my opponent; it was a guy, around the same body structure as me, just a bit taller, probably giving him that few bits of reach on me. I didn't know who he was, probably someone from just out of town. I didn't catch his name or anything, just watched him as he watched me. He had the same sleeveless like shirt but his was half black, half blue. His hair was cut short and stood up in at the top of his head, it was blond. His eyes were a dirty blue colour.

I heard a loud bell ring and I froze. Loud cheering echoed through my head. I could see the boy bouncing around in a boxing fashion. I just stood there, dazed. Why was I here, what was I doing? A voice stood out over the crowd.

"Let's go Ninja! Kick some ass!"

I looked down to see Sakon cheering me on, his brother looking away, like he was embarrassed of his brother. I smiled under the mask only to receive a devastating blow to the side of my face. My head whipped back and I fell back on the ground. I received a kick to my ribs and another punch to my gut. I shouted in pain, this guy had a crazy hit. I laid there completely dazed, seeing birds and stars and leprechauns at the end of rainbows... I heard numbers being counted down. Fuck me.

I decided to jump back up, trying to ignore the fact the world was spinning. I saw his hand coming down so I ducked and brought my foot to his side. He flinched and I took a quick move to upper cut him in the chin. He dropped back and I ran around to kick him in the back, stopping him from falling down. He was dazed and his foot stomped forward as he tried his best to stay upright. He swung, taking a blind very uncoordinated punch, I ducked sending about 3 punches in his stomach before I punched down in the side of his head. He went face first on the mat and was declared K.O. People shouted and cheered. A man raised my arm, declaring my team the winner 7-3. Jirobo, Kigiri and Kidomaru lost their matches. As I stood there, finally beginning to bring myself back into my own thoughts I began to pump my fist in the air, smiling under my mask. People cheered my name and soon a body came and half tackled me. I grabbed onto them, it was Sakon, Kimimaro came up to greet me as well. I could see the rest of the team smiling and clapping.

"That was spectacular, you're moves they're quick, not as quick as me of course!" I heard Sakon half brag half compliment me on my first match.

"For a girl and for a rookie, that was the quickest match we've seen in a while." I smiled, letting go of the energetic man.

"You are skilled, clearly one of the tops, only Sound and Akatsuki material." My heart sank as I heard Kimimaru's attempt of another complement. I just chuckled as I was walked out of the ring.

I was walking outside, enjoying the fresh air, we would be leaving soon, the last match was going on now. It was almost 11 o clock, thank God it was Friday. I went to sit on Kabuto's bike, keeping my outfit on. I kept looking around; scared someone would pop out and be unmask me. I rested my head down on the bike, letting the cold metal press against the side of my face.

"That was... That was just utterly amazing."

"First match?"

I looked up to see a bulky man with gelled hair. He had sweat on his forehead. I squeaked and flinched back, falling on my ass on the cement. I hissed in pain. The man helped me up and I nodded.

"First match is always the greatest, what team are you from?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit. I couldn't speak; he would tell it was me. The crowds began pooling out of the warehouse I was in moments ago. A couple girls ran up to me.

"Hey! That was amazing what you did! You proved that girls can totally kick ass! We will totally be cheering you on!"

Hidan looked down at me, not knowing it really was me. I just stood there a little freaked out. Scratch that, I'm totally freaking out in my mind. I have had 50 escape plans crossed my mind in 3 seconds.

"Beginners luck huh?"

"Are you kidding me!? This chick knocked out the one teams quickest guy in less than a minute! She's gonna be the new fucking champ!"

I blushed as the girl's made such a big deal about me. Maybe I could make something out of this. I turned to the silver haired man; he just narrowed his eyes staring into mine. I hope my makeup is still on! What about my eyes? No, tons of people have blue eyes. Plus, Hidan's fucking stupid; it'll take days before it would cross his mind. I hope.

"What team are you from champ?"

I lifted the baggy sweater I wore, showing the purple and white shirt I wore.

"No fucking shit. So, that snake bastard found himself a good one? Haha! Well, enjoy yourself while you can. Your luck won't last long. My team is un-fucking-defeated!"

He pointed his thumb at himself, a proud smirk plastered all over his half naked body. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped myself after letting out a squeak. I chomped down on my tongue, and shit did it ever hurt. I noticed the girls were already gone.

"What's your fucking problem bitch? Think you're too good to talk to me?"

I began to step back, a little freaked at the testosterone level of the once 'friendly' man I know and love, in the stupid brute sort of way. And the fact I still help him with school work. Well, I did until about a week ago... Guilt bit through my stomach again.

"Hey, answer me..."

"Are you ready to go Ninja?" I looked over to see Kabuto walk over to us in his calm composer he always wore.

"Tsh, so you have this new little rat eh, geek face? Wha'd your freak of a leader do, traumatize her into not speaking?"

"Hidan, it's always a pleasure. And, if you must know she is mute. It's a shame you must hassle the poor girl, it's not her fault she was born without a voice that you greatly take for granted."

I began to chuckle, biting my lip. Hidan growled, his body tensed up, he took a step toward Kabuto. At that point I was scared. Hidan couldn't hold his temper to save his life.

"Hidan! Stop being an idiot!" I looked over his shoulder to see Kakuzu standing with Itachi and Deidara. I shrunk down, hiding behind Kabuto.

"Yeah, Shut up money sucker!" He shouted back to his teammates and friends. "Watch yourself Kabuto."

Kabuto just stood there, the same masked smile on his lips. Hidan scuffed and turned on his heel, stomping away to the group. The just stood there, looking at us. I tugged on Kabuto's sleeve.

"I have to get home before my brother." He sighed as he jumped on the bike starting it. We put on our helmets and took off in a great speed.

* * *

><p>Awe, isn't Kabuto a sweetheart if you set him under a different lighting? Haha. And with no surprise, Kawako come trolling into Kisame's footsteps becoming a grand kick-boxing fighter in no time. Will her charade keep up or will things crumble at her feet? Stay tuned, more new and improved When The Boys Open Up coming soon!<p> 


	19. Fresh Meat!

"Apparently this chick beat Pain's record in fucking speed!"

I froze mid-step, stopping at the corner of school. The weekend went by fine, Kisame didn't suspect a thing. I did homework and Kisame and I played some Xbox. Soon enough, things might actually be back to somewhat normal. I stood there eavesdropping on the group of men.

"Who is she?"

"Fuck if I know. The girl is fucking broken. That cocksucker called her Ninja. That's a stupid fucking name!"

Can you swear anymore Hidan, honestly? He must be flying off the monkey bars... Deidara kicked in.

"Tsh! I'll kick her ass! Nobody can beat me in speed!"

"Except Itachi." Zetsu chirped in.

"Fuck Itachi, nobody likes him." I peeked over to see Itachi just dead pan. The group was just lost in chaos.

"Hey, that's not true. I like Itachi! When he's not in our bathroom." I walked around the corner to join the group.

"Hey honey buns! How about you come to my place tonight?! hmm." Deidara walked up, pushing up my chin with his finger to wink at me. I just gave him a bored look.

"Why? Make over's and hair tips?" He glared at me and used the tips of his fingers to push my forehead back.

"Bitch."

He was still trying to piss Kisame off. Though, as much as I would love to mess with him, I shouldn't. I miss Zetsu, he's so close yet so far! I half smiled as the blond stormed off back to his spot beside Sasori. Tobi wasn't here, huh.

"So, whatcha guys talking about?"

"Orochimaru's new recruit. Apparently she has some impressive skill, according to Hidan." Pain was the one to answer me. I nodded my head.

"Anyone has more skill then Hidan though."

"Fuck you bitch! If you're going to just piss us off just fucking leave."

Wow, he has a giant pickle stuck up his ass! I shrugged and walked away, I might as well go play some soccer. I haven't in the past couple day, of course that's the fault of the weekend but still, time is time. Before I was out of hearing range though, I heard Itachi talk.

"Something is different about her. I have an uneasy feeling about it."

I scuffed to myself. I'm starting to think I'm nothing to those guys, just some child to watch over and control. I bet it's all been lies and fake acting when it came to me. Bastards. I growled as I walked up to the soccer field.

"Kawako! It's so nice for you to join us! There is never a bad time for a youthful!"

I smiled at the coach of our year round soccer team and ran out into the field. Naruto was ecstatic to see me, Sakura how ever looked a little frightened and that's when it hit me.

"YOU!"

I pointed directly at her. She looked around herself praying someone else was around her. She began to laugh.

"I want those pictures you bitch!"

She took off running noticing how I was already on the sprint.

"I, I already handed them in! It was for my emotions project!"

I stopped instantly. Those pictures get hung up in the gallery at school. If Kisame see that I'm screwed. Its official, my life SUCKS. I shrugged. I can't do anything now, when it comes to showing off work, Kurenai is dead set on doing so. I blame the hug I gave Hidan so long ago. He probably cursed me with Jashin or something. There for, it's all Madara's fault. I should kick his ass, yes, that is what I should do.

Nothing much has happened, the week went by really fast, and the last of the fights were done Wednesday, us winning no problem. Now, Friday showed up, school flew by, and so did time, which sucked 'cause my nerves were going crazy. Tonight we figure out the tournament pairings. Which teams will be fighting which? The warehouse cells didn't matter anymore. We could be fighting my brother's team right off the bat. I doubt it though, never have they fought right off the bat, I think that is the one thing the judges did, they always had the Sound Vs. Akatsuki at the very end. Or it could be the numbers of their team. Registration has a big thing. The oldest teams always get placed against new teams so I suppose it evens out. I shrugged, I was confusing myself now. I have to stop thinking I'm losing my mind.

I was dressed in my mugger outfit, waiting for the time to come. Kisame left early, he was picking up his girlfriend to watch the match. At this point in time, I couldn't care anymore; I have completely given up on convincing Kisame to let me date Zetsu. Plus, it seemed Zetsu had given up the day we asked. It was still amazing being great friends with him, while no one was looking of course. I looked over at my clock once more. It was 2 minutes before I planned on leaving but I couldn't wait anymore. I was more hyped up then the road runner on speed!

I rushed around, making sure I had everything then just jumped out my own window. I thought for a moment. Why did I jump out the window? How suspicious does that look, seeing a cloaked figure jump out a window? I sighed. I pray that mental instability is just hereditary and I'm not just crazy by myself. I saw the pretty bike at the end of the road and hopped on throwing my helmet on almost at the same time.

"Damn, I'm getting pretty skilled at this."

"No, you just can't see yourself when you do it."

I glared at the driver behind tinted face guards and pinched him in the side. He chuckled then took off. And like every other time, I rushed to the bathroom stall to get my face ready. I had such an urge to just wear this make-up at school, to be normal for once, well, half normal anyways. I stepped out in my disguise and I felt like I could rule the world. In this costume, I wasn't just Kisame's little sister, the joker of the soccer team. I was an all-star fighter, a bloody champ! I smiled under my mask and strutted over to my team. I'm sure this is going to my head but at this point in time I couldn't care.

"Bout time. They're going to be announcing the teams soon."

The more energized of the twins shouted at me. I still didn't know which one was who, but I haven't been stuck in a situation as to where I needed to know. Though I did know Sakon was nicer, more social, Ukon was just a grouch. Everyone was so much taller than me. I was a mere 5'4'' where everyone here was 5'6''-5'8''. Man this sucked. I stood beside Ukon, I found out cause he was yelling at Sakon, and Rinji, they seemed the shortest, so I stood there, standing on my toes, trying to make myself look taller.

The loud crackly speakers began to speak, letting out the team names. To my luck, I won't be fighting my brother's team till the end, depending on whether or not we both make it that far. This was going to be an adventure. And while it lasts, I will enjoy every second of it!

"Maaan, we are going to own!"

Ukon looked over at me a little annoyed; apparently he is a real party pooper. Rinji nudged me, smiling. I shook my fists in an excited dance. And at that moment in time, my team thought I was retarded. I walked over to Orochimaru, getting slightly used to his, okay no, I was still freaked out being near him. I'll never get used to him. But, I grew a pair of steel ovaries and walked right up to him.

"Hey, Oro, how about we have a party for celebration for our first tournament win?"

"The match hasn't started yet Ninja."

"You dare doubt our team?!"

"Yeah, Orochimaru, I think she has a good idea. It's been so long since we all relaxed. Plus, this let's our new member really get to know the team."

Orochimaru glared at his supposed to be right hand man. I bet these guys have never been to an actual party. Hahaha bunch of freaks. I chuckled to myself. This received a daring glare from the snake man. I bit my lip trying to stop from laughing.

"Alright, I suppose you all can come to my house after."

I sorta regretted it now. I have to go to HIS house. It's probably filled with snakes and crawling bug things. But I was excited to finally have a group of my own to teach beer pong! Haha! Finally, fresh meat!

Surprise, surprise, we were winning 5-2. Me, Kabuto and Orochimaru still had to fight. I was bouncing around like a boxer in the ring. I was too into this.

"You know, you really are strange."

"Mmhm, that's why I fit perfect in this misfit group."

The silver haired man glared at me. "I'm not a misfit."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kabuto."

I went back to bouncing around waiting for Sakon to hurry up and finish. Bloody moron, prances around, playing around with his opponent.

"So, this is the new recruit of The Sound?"

I looked around to see Itachi, Kisame and Hidan standing behind me. I squealed and fell back on my ass. Kisame laughed.

"Really Hidan? This is the mighty recruit? What a joke!"

I chuckled to myself, Kisame and his tough guy attitude, I love it! I stood up, getting ready to retort something back, Kabuto's hand was pushing me back. I realized I was supposed to be mute. Dammit, I do not like this! I want to bitch him ooouuttt! Waahh!

"What do you guys want?"

"Just come to see this newbie in action. Watch her beginners luck get pounded out of her!"

Ooh, Hidan, you make me laugh. My tongue was almost bleeding from biting it.

"Next Up!"

I cracked my knuckles winking at the boys. Time to shine Kawako!

"Let's show the Akatsuki a real fight Ninja."

I nodded my head and gave Sakon a high five. He had a bloody lip. Idiot, he deserved it, nobody should be allowed to talk that much in a match. I stepped into the ring. My stomach was flying like butterflies. Or something like that. I tried to block out that my brother was watching, I shook out my body and put my fists up. The ref walked out. Looking at both of us as we nodded our heads.

"Let's keep this match clean. Alright!"

Loud cheers and shouts could be heard. Kigiri and Sakon were cheering for me over the crowd. I smirked in determination, these guys were nicer then they looked. The bell rang and the guy came running at me with a fake left and an uppercut right which I barely dodge and caught on the side of my face, I fell back with the hit to twirl around and kick out his feet. Growing up with guys, you learn to bitch about the pain when you know you're out of reach. I rubbed my cheek when he was pulling himself up. We circled around each other before he sent his foot to my ribs I caught it and he sent his fist which I then caught, with both my hands distracted he tried to use his other fist but I was faster and I used his weight to hold me while I pulled myself up to kick him in the stomach with full force. He coughed, trying to catch his breath as he took a few steps back. I took the time to punch him in the side of the face then once again in the stomach. He fell down on his knee, hugging himself. I took a few jumps back shaking myself out again.

The guy actually stood back up. Shit, he was tough, I'd admit, I'd be out after that. He came after me again, faking a right and a left then kicking me in the rib, and punching my face toward the mat. I fell down face first; I could hear my nose crack. Fuck me... I wiped my nose and jumped at him before he could think, bashing his face, sending another in his stomach then kicking him upward with my shin. That was the final blow. He fell to the ground, completely lost and dazed. After a 10 seconds count the bell rang once again and I got point number 6 for my team.

I jumped up in victory, doing my fist shaking dance. Fucking eh! I am amazing! It wasn't till Kabuto brought over a wet rag and ice that I realized I had for the say 4th time in my high school life broken my nose. I think I should just remove it, it's been broken so much I can barely distinguish between smells anyways. Everything just has some blood, boogers and cartilage smell to it now. Yeah, pretty nasty eh? I blame Sasori. Why? Cause I can. I jumped out of the ring holding the ice pack to my nose my eyes smirking with my eyes. Itachi looked at me with this strange gaze, Kisame had a smirk on his face and Hidan was laughing.

"Dumb bitch broke her nose! Hahah! Maybe you're right Kisame; she's not that great after all!"

"Nah, I think the newbie has talent. Hm. Maybe The Sound will be worth fighting this year."

I let out a snort which was a bad idea, I hissed/gurgled/squeaked in pain; it was just a disgusting sound altogether. I turned and went running to find Kabuto, who of course was up fighting. Fuckk me!

"Here, I can help." I turned my head to see Kimimaro standing, looking down at me.

"I know a lot about bones and things like that."

I nodded and brought down the ice. He brought his two fingers up lightly pushing around on the broken face piece. It made me want to sneeze. I scrunched my eyes shut trying to stop the feeling when suddenly a loud crack could be heard as he pushed on my nose snapping the pieces back together. I hunched down, throwing the ice right back on my nose hoping to freeze it so I can't feel it.

"OOWWWWW!" I hissed inside my ball of pain.

"My apologies but, you can't expect a non-painful way to fix broken bones can you?"

"I don't need to expect it to wish there was one..."

I think he chuckled, I wasn't sure. I'ma just say he chuckled to make him sound more un-robotic like.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, kurohime1024 is just making my day with their reviews XD Glad you're enjoying it :P I hope I continue pleasing you as the story goes on, and all the others who are reading along this fun tale. :D Ciao everybody.<strong>


	20. Haunted House Attack Of The Were-Bitch

After leaving a note saying I was gone to Sakura's for the night... First time ever pulling this stunt surprisingly. Though not the first time I've been to Sakura's..., I'm not at Sakura's... Anyways, I was driving down a very long road, surprisingly with houses down it as well. Kabuto and I reached our destination. 666 Hell street. Ha, not really but that is where I was in my imagination. I was all giddy and making my own adventure out of this. Travelling to the haunted house of the crazy vampire snake! I tapped Kabuto on the shoulder as he knocked on the door. He's so polite, it's adorably annoying. I stretched up to whisper in his ear.

"Is Orochimaru one of a kind?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, are there more than one kind of vampire that is snake like rather than bat?"

He began to chuckle until the door opened and he tried to cover it with coughing, which made me begin to laugh. The man who opened the door just stood there, staring down at us like we stepped on his flower or something.

"I always expected your house to be bigger, darker, with some pointed fences and skeleton hands poking out of the ground. Maybe some black cats and crows making eerie noises. Also on top of a hill, in the middle of nowhere."

Kabuto elbowed me in the side as Orochimaru's eye began to twitch. I bit my lip from laughing at my own words and his reactions.

"I'm sorry Oro but, the real point is your house is actually very nice."

I smiled brightly, trying to win my way back into his home, guessing I was probably close to being rejected. He sighed in annoyance and opened the door more, stepping out of the way to let us in. It seemed a few people were already here, considering I could hear music and people chatting. I followed the noise into a very large, very expensively decorated sitting area. There was a fireplace! Which was the first thing I ran over to.

"Ooo! I've always wanted a fireplace! They are so cozy in winter! Can I roast marshmallows?"

"What are you retarded?"

I glared over at the lipstick wearing boy who commented my intelligence. I finally took notice to who was around me. Sakon and Ukon were here, Rinji, and Kimimaro. I wonder who else was invited or coming. I shrugged as I stood up walking over to the others who sat on the couch and stood across the couch. I stood beside Kimimaro, he just stood there, looking down at me, his arms crossed, and his face cold and bored looking. I have never missed the guys more. Though, he kinda reminds me of Pain, or Sasori. It wasn't so bad being around them, even after they finally were told who I was. Actually it was refreshing to find out they couldn't care less who I was or related to.

"Please tell me somebody brought alcomahol."

"Kitchen." I wasn't really sure who said it but, I went searching for the said room.

"Right."

With that said I turned on my heel beginning my journey in the different direction. It didn't take much to find the bright room.

"Oh! Looky here! Hi Kigiri!"

A man with spiky pale grey hair and beady grey eyes looked over at me. Waving his hand as his other hand brought a glass of some sort of drink to his lips. I believe I found my favourite member!

"Whatcha drinking?" He narrowed his eye suspiciously at me, finishing his gulp.

"Vodka and juice."

"Good choice."

He nodded his head and pointed to the fridge and bag of plastic cups beside the fridge. So it seems these guys weren't party noobs.

"There's vodka and beer. Help yourself."

He began to walk away; the cup seemed to be glued to his lips. He seemed like a perfect candidate.

"Hey, Kigiri, do you know how to play beer pong?"

He nodded his head and my lips twitched into a very large grin. He pointed to the cups and then made his way to the living room. Right on. This could be a start of a new friendship. I nodded my head to the sound of the music playing. I couldn't recognize the song but it was decent. Soon enough I could feel a presence behind me.

"Kawako."

I squeaked and jumped back, smacking right into the creepy presence, and also causing me to drop the cups I was trying to re-count. I growled as I turned my head to see a smirking silver haired man with glasses. When did he get his glasses? I brushed it off as I punched the man in the shoulder. After an evil glare I picked up the cups, trying to count them once again.

"You are an asshole I hope you are aware of that Kabuto."

"Really? I have always considered myself as a pleasurable man."

"That is what happens when you fall in love with your reflection."

"I can't help it; I'm just so dammed sexy."

His face stayed in the small smirk, staying so calm as he stroked his own ego. I on the other hand began to laughing quite abruptly. I shook my head as I grabbed a few beers from the fridge.

"You're a moron."

"I play winner?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind kicking your ass as well," I winked as I walked past him with my supplies, he followed close at foot.

"Oh? I guess it takes a conceited person to know one."

"Hah. Damn straight, when you can beat the all mighty Pain and Sasori no Danna in beer pong, you can't help but feel like king shit." It took me a moment before I realized what I had said.

"Oh... Right, you guys hate each other... sorry."

My mood was suddenly just crushed and pissed on. I had to bring up the guys. I think Kabuto noticed my sudden downfall in mood and posture; he set his hand on my shoulder, smiling sweetly at me.

"Don't worry Kawako, we know it's difficult for you."

I couldn't help but smile back. I turned my head just in time to avoid walking straight into Sakon…, who seemed to be even more energized then his normal self. I raised an eyebrow as he stood in front of me with his fist on his hip and a dark grin on his face.

"You know Kawako, just because I am incredibly intelligent, doesn't mean I haven't had a few drinks before. I will dominate you in this game.

"I have noticed a common factor in kick boxers. You people are all conceited jack asses and need a reality check!"

"Hn."

"That seems over exaggerated Kawako." I looked over at the two protesting men.

"Hmm, I guess it's just Kabuto, Sakon, Orochimaru, and sometimes Ukon. The others are decent. I like you guys the most."

I winked at the man with the beaded necklace as his brows pushed together at the comment that I prefer his brother over him. Man, these guys are sooo much fun to mess with. I haven't felt this tough in so long! They are just too easy.

"Hurry up, you are slow."

I glared at the grey eyed man waiting at the table. I smirked as I brought the beer and cups, setting the game up. I opened my mouth to ask for the balls but Kigiri was one step ahead of me.

"Girls first."

He said, tossing me the light game balls. I bit on my lip as I readied for my shot.

Hours later we all sat in the room behind the sitting room, which turned out to be pretty much a home bloody theatre. I'd like to know where the hell this guy gets his friggen pay check! Maybe his father is rich? Lucky bastard! Well we were watching a comedy of some sort, the title has escaped my intoxicated mind. We were all scattered around the room, chairs couches and so forth. Kidomaru and Jugiro showed up at some point, with... dun dun dunn. TAYUYA! That's right, Mr. Kidomaru is dating her, who would of guessed right? Well, I ignored her dirty stares and chilled with my little group, Sakon, Kigiri, Kabuto and Kimimaro. It seems Kimimaro despises the brute chick which made him my best friend of the night.

So the room sort of had a line down the middle with Orochimaru, Kidomaru, Jugiro and Tayuya. Oh, I forgot the fun fact. Orochimaru is dating one of the schools teachers! That is right; he is dating Anko, our 4th year Boot camp gym teacher. I didn't even know we had a Boot camp class. So yeah, she was also here as well. But, to my luck, none of the guys take that class, nor does she have any idea who Kisame is!

HANGOVER! That is the film we are watching! Anyways, the one guy who wore glasses woke up missing his tooth. I laughed hysterically.

"Hahahah! That is you Kabuto! I could see you waking up tomorrow missing a tooth!"

"Ha, right and you're the crazy fiancé he's running away from because you beat him!"

I raised an eyebrow at Sakon and stopped my laughing abruptly, which made a group of them chuckle. I shrugged.

"At least I'm not the loner who can't be near children... Sakon!"

"He is a funny man! And, I'm sure there is a good reason, like maybe he kicked a mouthy bastard!"

"Suuuure."

I winked at him as he glared at me. I laughed until a piece of something flew into my mouth. I freaked and coughed it out. I looked at the colourful piece of candy coated chocolate and popped it back in my mouth smiling.

"Oo! A piece of candy!"

"This better be James Woods cause if it's me in there again I'll be pissed!"

"Kimimaro, I think I might be in love with you. Just to let you know."

"I guess that makes Kimimaro the cruise ship bartender eh?"

I burst into another fit of laughter as Ukon's comment. I was surprised he was even following the conversation. I then finally noticed how he sat in the back in between the 'groups'. I looked around.

"Alright, who the hell has the smarties? Now I want more."

I looked around and everyone just watched the movie, a couple people looking around with me but giving up soon. I heard a crunch from not far away, somewhere to my right. As I sat next to the line just in front of Ukon, I guess right in the middle of the room. I heard another crunch and saw Kabuto's hand jolt back to around the vacant space next to him on the small couch. I dove, guessing they were in his left hand. He quickly passed the box to his far hand, holding it out of his reach.

"Ah hah! My spidey senses were right! Gimme those candies!" He chuckled as he easily blocked me from reaching the box of sweets.

"Tisk, tisk Kawako. Ask nicely."

I glared at him as I settled down, fixing my clothes. I stumbled from my drunken haze before crossing my arms.

"Hey Kawako."

I looked up to see Ukon grinning evilly. I narrowed my eyes at him with mistrust. He held up his hand and shook the box. My eyes widen and my mouth dropped with a smile. I pranced over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ukon, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Hmm, I can't remember, maybe you should tell me and refresh my memory."

He passed me 2 single smarties... Ooo he's devious. I grinned as I sat beside him with my arm around his shoulders, my other hand twirling his white like hair.

"You are a very skilled fighter, and you're sooo smart."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, the other guys were snickering. I heard Tayuya make a sound of disgust. I was really getting annoyed of her snickering, the only thing stopping me was Kidomaru's pleading eyes. That chick is lucky I can hold my liquor. I continued messing around with Ukon.

"You're smexy and funny and just amaziiing!"

"Damn Kabuto, good thing you married that stripper. I don't think I can give you this girl back."

I let out a bellowing laugh as I snatched the candy from his hands; I smiled as I popped the food in my mouth. I looove smarties. Everything was going great as I took my seat and finished my glass of vodka. I sat beside Kabuto this time, so I could chat with him during the movie.

"You know I never expected to have so much fun here, no offence or anything."

"Heh, none taken."

"By the way, did you figure out what college you're going to?"

He just shrugged. Keeping his eyes on the t.v. his face masked with the light pink across his nose and his face emotionless.

"I might mess around for a year, with my grades I can get into any school, plus I'm already a head a year."

"Really?"

"Mmhm, I noticed I have no reason to leave just yet."

I just stared at him, my eyes narrowing. Then everything was ruined. Forgive me Kidomaru. I knew the bitch said it louder on purpose, 3 little words that I will not take being told. Sure I know I'm not innocent, sure I play around and have kissed some of the guys but I've known those guys all my life. Yes, I know I'm very flirtatious but still, that is very unnecessary.

"What a slut."

My fist twitched into a fist, cracking the cup that was in my hand.

"Tayuya!"

Kidomaru scolded her and the rest of the guys just looked at her as she snuffed up her nose like she was better than them all. My eye twitched as I looked over at the girl myself.

"I'm sorry Tayuya.. I don't think everybody heard you... What was that?"

"Heh, you think you're fucking tough there yo t? I'm not scared of you bitch."

Kabuto grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me from getting up; I just roughly threw him off walking over to the girl.

"Never said you were scared, I figured that one out when you jumped me. But, the thing is bitch... I'm not scared of you, and I will not take your shit anymore."

The girl stood up, crossing the other half of space between us, laughing and smirking.

"Huh? Last I checked you just betrayed them, that's why you're here isn't it. You hypocritical whore. You shouldn't be here, your worthless Akatsuki scum, even lower than your fish faced brother. He's the gayest of them all."

That right here was my line. I was just going to chat for a bit longer, but now. Now she fucking crossed the line. I punched her in the face, breaking her nose in one hit. I stepped forward twisting, kicking her in the stomach, as she crumpled over everyone jumped up to grasp for us, but not before her face met with my knee and the tip of my toe met her knee. I flailed around desperately trying to spring free from who's ever grip I was in. I saw red and that was all. Well more dark pink, the colour of that dumb bitches hair that needs a couple more fists to the face. Kabuto was now standing in front of me. Kidomaru was trying to help Tayuya with Orochimaru and Anko.

"Kawako! Calm down! She's doing it to get under your skin. Stop."

"Nobody says that about my fucking brother. Nobody says that about my fucking friends!"

"Yeah, we see that now. She's just a stupid bitch anyways Kawako, come on. Let's go find a new movie to watch alright?" I looked over to Sakon, he had a goofy smile on.

"Yeah, come one, you're no fun all raged," Rinji added.

I just stood there, glaring at Tayuya; it took a few moments before Kimimaro finally let me go. I brushed my hand through my hair.

"Drinks are on me! What does everybody want?!" I shouted with a large grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so very OOC for most of the Naruto crew. But that's okay cause this chapter pwns and I found much entertainment in it. both writing and editing. Next chapter, if anyone remembers and for a warning for new readers... is a lil... fluffly. Muwahahah XD I'm so excited haha! Ciao for now folks!<strong>


	21. HOT! Shark Attack Childhood Deidara

**WARNING: This chapter gets a lil fluffy. and of course there's the usual violence and swearing that has been happening throughout the entire story XD But anyways enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>It was 3 in the morning and I sat on the front steps of Orochimaru's house. My friend's worst enemy. My friend's beloved leader. I have never felt more torn apart in all my life. Not even seeing my mother and father move away. Never in my entire life, have I felt so out of character I didn't even know who I was anymore. This hurt so badly and not just the sprained knuckle. My insides felt as if they were being torn out of me slowly. I wanted to puke. The alcohol had worn off a while ago and everyone was passed out and sleeping in their designated areas. I had already apologized to Kidomaru over and over to the point he had to shake my senses into me. Also to Orochimaru for getting blood on his carpet, he was beyond furious. He really didn't like me anymore. I hugged my knees tighter into my chest, trying to keep my insides safe and fight off the cold breeze. I only wore a pair of track pants and a tank top.<p>

I stared at the blue lines on my arms. Kisame... There was a month of school left. Everyone will be gone and they will all hate me and be too far for me to fix it. Was this worth it? A funny little line went through my head that Naruto once told me.

"True friends don't care what you are. They love you for what you are with them."

These guys, knowing I'm pretty much Akatsuki fighting blood; they care about me still, even over such a short time. They treat me like family. Kabuto... I chuckled to myself as his face went through my mind. His funny little smirk. The way he pushes his glasses up all the time. What a loser.

I miss the guys though. I wonder if they would forgive me for doing this, accept me for befriending their rivals. I know Pain would disown me, not that he cared for me anyways. Hidan would beat the shit out of me. Deidara... He would blow me up. Sasori doesn't care. Itachi I think wouldn't care as much as the other's, he was a good guy. Madara wouldn't care, he has his own skeletons. Kakuzu would probably be mad but brush it off after a while. Zetsu, I don't know, I would think since he cared about me he would forgive me. Well, at least I think he cares about me. Kisame... He would be crushed, but he couldn't betray his little sister could he? I am betraying him right now though... What makes this so different?

At that point the water that was filling the rims of my eyes fell and my sobs broke free. I put my face down on my arms and sat there crying in the night. I don't want to do this anymore. I felt an arm around me. I jumped in surprise to see Kabuto sitting beside me; he put his jacket over my numb shoulders. He wore a dark purple wife beater and a pair of black track pants. His hair was down and his glasses were off. He looked a little girlie with his hair down, but it was more of a pretty boy look. I sniffled, wiping my eyes. He just sat there, staring at the full moon in front of us. I went back to staring at the ground, my face buried in my arms.

"I want everything to go back to normal. Where all I did was play soccer and yell at Itachi to get out of my bathroom. I want to go back before I noticed that people were actually people, before boys actually had this twisted power of driving me fucking bonkers."

Kabuto chuckled.

"Then what reason would I have to stick around? I never noticed how much I don't know about people."

"Why do you need a reason? What is so good about this place?"

"I can think of a reason."

"You're a blo-"

My sentence was cut off by Kabuto grabbing my face and pushing his to mine. I stared at his closed lids as his girlie lips pushed very manly like against mine. The emotions already flooding through me didn't help. I moved my hand to his shirt grasping his collar, putting force into my end of the kiss. Maybe I was still a little drunk; I don't know what was coming over me. The kiss was no longer a kiss it was more of a battle of lust. But, yet it had so much more meaning I couldn't imagine what it was. His hand stayed on the side of my face as his other moved to the back of my neck, almost moving me like a puppet. A second passed before his legs were down and I was straddling his lap, my fingers tangled in his soft silver hair. The making out was hot and heavy. Did I mention how hot it was?! I was melting, I couldn't believe what was happening to me, and never in my 17 years of life have I felt this way. It was... was... HOT.

It wasn't until I felt my body press roughly against his and the large bulge that was below me before I snapped out of my lustful daze, panting heavily and cheeks flushed. Kabuto wasn't much different, sitting there, flushed and hair a mess as he panted. His eyes, they bore into mine. Big black eyes mixing with small blue ones. I sat there, unsure of what to do, waiting for my mind to return and for my heart to not break my ribcage. I finally took the initiative to stand up and take a couple of steps back on the pavement of the pathway. I turned around letting a large breath of air out pulling my hand through my hair.

"Whoa..."

My heart was still a racing, and that feeling, it lingered all through my body and the taste of him on my lips. I could hear Kabuto stand up clearing his throat. Being all flustered and well... yeah.

"What just happened?" I finally got the steel ovaries to question, refusing to turn to look at the man though. I just felt his hand grabbed my arms and turn me around. He then wrapped his arms around me, holding me in his chest tightly, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"Kawako."

I just stood there, being silent, and listening to his heartbeat which was fast paced yet so relaxing. I just closed my eyes and let myself sink further into his warm grasp.

It was Sunday and I was a walking zombie. I crawled through the front door only to be bombarded by a blond. I fell back on my ass from the sudden face in front of mine.

"You have explaining to do! hmm!"

I scrunched my face at the very loud noise. The boy, who loves bombs and fluttering art, sure had a fucking explosive voice.

"Kisame! Put a muzzle on your friend!"

"Nobody's home. Yeah, now get explaining you bitch."

I shook my head at the language.

"I'm in no mood to hear loud noises."

"Why? hmmm. Have a long night? Tell me Kawako, what's it like playing on both teams hmm? You snake bitch!"

My eyes went so wide I'm surprised they didn't fall out. I jumped up covering the blond's mouth with my hand as I kicked the door shut.

"SSHHHH!"

"mymoldewohunmmm." I glared as I shook my head in annoyance, pushing him back and walking by him.

"No one is here idiot. hmm. Now tell me what the hell you think you're doing with Orochimaru!? hmmm."

"I wasn't! I was with Sakura!"

"You dare lie to my face! hmm. I may be blond but I'm defiantly not stupid. I saw you run in and out taking off with Kabuto. yeah. I had to come here to pick up my game before I met with the guys. hmmm."

I narrowed my eyes at the blond. Fuck... Now what do I do? I sighed and dropped myself on the couch, putting my face in my hands.

"You know Kevin?"

"What about him?"

"He's not Kevin, he's Kabuto. When Kisame and I got into that fight I ran into him. He listened to me whine and bitch about my worthless problems. He was there for me. Ever since then I just found myself hanging out with him than he began to teach me how to fight. I just sort of forgot about the problems I was having with you guys. I'm sorry Deidara... I really am. I know how much you guys hate them; I know how much you hate Kabuto... I know what I'm doing is beyond wrong. But... There my first friends. Friends that aren't forced to be with me just because I'm Kisame's little sister."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I dropped my hands and looked up at the window across the living room.

"I'm a horrible person, a disgraceful sister and to be honest, I'm just out right lost. I knew I shouldn't have tried to become part of the group. I should have stayed playing soccer being the loner I was meant to be. I'm so sorry Deidara... You've been so nice to me through it all too. I'm such a fucking tool."

I buried my eyes in my palms, shaking my head.

"Well, I agree with the last part... yeah." his voice was soft, not hateful or angry at all, "you aren't just Kisame's little sister to us. hmm. Well maybe to Pain, but to the rest of us. You are your own person, you've always been around and you're the coolest little sister. yeah. I can't speak for everyone, but I know you well enough this isn't out of spite. hmmm."

I shook my head.

"I just wanted my own identity. Those guys, knowing I was the Akatsuki's little sister, still accepted me. Too be honest, if it wasn't for your stupid rivalry or argument over who has the bigger balls. You all would get along so well. I think I could maybe like you guys… you know a lot and such. And well… I'm going to miss you all..."

A tear fell, but I wiped it away with a laugh. Deidara snorted seeing my mess of a state.

"You're such an idiot. yeah."

He came over and put me in a headlock, pushing me down into the soft cushions of the couch. I laughed as I tried to free myself, failing miserably to the lack of strength. The door opened up and I heard a voice.

"Deidara, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just getting it on with your sister! yeah!"

I chocked on my own air as I finally got free, instantly smacking Deidara over the head.

"You fucking moron!" He laughed as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Wha'd you do last night Kawako?"

Shit, I looked over at Deidara. He winked at me and I smiled. I could always count on Deidara. I chuckled at the memory of when I was smaller and I wanted cookies, me being a brat and my brother being a prick, he hid them in the top cupboard. When Kisame went upstairs to do something or something I can't recall that much detail, Deidara came over to ask what I was doing. Considering the fact I was struggling horribly to climb onto the counter. He walked over questioning me. By the I had the whole box and was hiding outside. I had promised Deidara the other half of it. Kisame came downstairs and I ran to my room hiding the box. A bit later I was watching t.v. with them and Kisame questioned where his cookies went. Deidara winked at me and I just acted innocent. I was good at that back then.

"Earth to Kawako!"

The large blue man flicked me on the forehead causing me to flinch back. I glared and growled at him as he plopped his large ass on the couch.

"Oh. I hung out with Sakura. You know girl stuff, talked about boys, did our hair and makeup. Fun stuff."

"Gay."

"It's about time you came outta the closet. I was getting worried about you fishy." I ruffled his hair and danced out of the way as his arm swung trying to smack me.

"Fuck off brat."

I began to walk to the stairs grabbing Deidara by the arm dragging him with me. As I made my way to the stairs I called out to make sure Kisame heard.

"Mkay. Hey Deidara! Wanna come and hang out in my room. I can show you the cool new sheets I just bought!" Deidara laughed.

"Alright! I'll show you my new wrestling pin! hmmmm."

I think I heard a vein in Kisame's head burst.

"Deidara touch my sister and I will tear off your hands and shove them down your throat!"

Deidara pushed me against the stairwell wall, and began to make making out sounds. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, at the fact of what he was doing, and the face he was making. What a fucking tool! Next thing we knew Kisame was at the bottom of the stairs glaring all hell at us, death in his eyes and I think I could see fire just bellowing off of him! Me and Deidara went white and stumbled as fast as we could to try and run from the frying fish man chasing us!

"Come here Deidara! I just want to talk!"

"Fuck off Kisame! yeah! I was just kidding! hmm!"

I ducked into my room and slammed the door shut; it was all men for themselves now. Sorry Deidara. I tried catching my breath as I laughed. This past 24 hours has been bloody insane! I smiled and sighed. Maybe things would be okay. I bit my lip as I smiled.

"Yeah, things will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>DEIDARA-KUUUN 3 Haha... so kawiii ;P well hope you enjoyed the chapter :) ciao for now!<strong>


	22. Championship

It's the moment everyone has been waiting for. The championship battle. Both teams stood on either side of the ring as the warehouse almost busted apart from holding so many people. That wasn't new though, it was like that every year. I gnawed on my lip viciously as I stared into bright blue eyes. His face had a very sadistic smirk, I knew for a fact he was the one who wanted to fight me the most, and honestly it's who I wanted to fight. But, my luck was gone and I had a general idea of who was fighting who.

First up, we let Kigiri first. He was quick but mainly counted on speed, and dodging. His game plan was getting as many punches in before the other guy. He wasn't as strong. Against him was Konan. Konan as well was quick, but I know for a fact she would win. Her advantage was being underestimated, plus she's friggen brilliant. Strongest chick I know too. I wish the grey haired boy luck by patting him on the back as he jumped into the ring. When Konan crawled in the population of the guys went hooting, hollering and whistled at the blue haired girl. Pain hated that very much, many guys who tried putting moves on her ended up hospitalized! It was hilarious!

The match began and the two twirled around like a couple of ballerina's, it was crazy. That was until Konan got struck in the face, I gasped, Konan never gets hit in the face! I didn't like this. I couldn't do this; I could feel myself almost hyperventilate. Pain's eyes were enough to kill; the glare that Kigiri received was well, I wouldn't even walk passed them. The battle still went on as people hollered at the fighting pair. To my surprise and my horror. Konan had lost. She was tough, but she couldn't take as many hits as the rest of the guys. I turned to Kabuto my eyes clearing spelling out my thoughts. Thoughts of how I couldn't do this, the horror of how Konan lost, just everything. He just gave me a sympathetic look.

Next were Rinji and Sasori. With this pair getting in the ring, the girl population went hysterical. As in, I lost my ear drums; I'm now mute AND fucking deaf. I think that was the only reason the girls showed up was because of the Akatsuki, though many of the teams including this one had their fan girls. Especially Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon and Kimimaro. I had my own fan girls as well, more of those 'girl power yeah! Kill those guys!' Kind of fans though. A few guys thought my mysterious thing was pretty sexy but, they were nothing. Sasori won, and I was getting worried as in who would fight who.

Next up was inevitably Itachi and Kimimaro. Those two were the only compatible pair for fighting. As a team nobody, not even an army could stand a chance. IQ, strength, and speed they had it all plus more. They were amazing! At this point I was lost. I gave up on cheering, I just watched in horror. Looking from the match to Deidara... He gave me a sympathetic look before shaking his head. It was close, they both stood there, bleeding and panting heavily. Both of them refusing to give in or show anything at all. They were like unfeeling robots of flesh. It was intense. The downfall was when Kimimaro began to cough and Itachi used no remorse to kick him in the head, clearly finishing the match. I ran in to help Kimimaro. Moving faster than Sakon himself, I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"You did so amazing, clearly someone not to mess with eh?"

He snorted a light chuckle as we walked down from the ring. I took him over to the medic at the far end of the warehouse.

"Go Kawako. I'll be fine."

He took my hurry the wrong way. I didn't want to watch it anymore, it was tearing me apart but, I smiled and went back to stand beside Sakon. Only to see Kidomaru get punched in the face by Kakuzu. These matches were taking so long, it wasn't even half way through and it's been 2 hours already. Mainly due to Itachi's and Kimimaro's fight. Kakuzu ducked under a fist only to get a knee to the face, and then punched in the stomach. Before he went down he punched Kidomaru in the face, not with full strength, but enough to leave a mark. I was getting anxious, who was I fighting. I know Pain was a possibility because of my speedy knockouts, but he was the only one who could take on Orochimaru... I suppose it depends on the wins... And so far, it's 2-2 and everyone was getting crazy. People screaming jumping around, sweating, stealing our air. Next up was Jurguro and Hidan. Perfect match as well when you think of it. They are both large, both brutes, but Juguro was a nice man, very well mannered. Hidan well...

"I'm gonna fucking take you down fatty! I want to kill that heathen little bitch though!"

He pointed down at me, acting all high and mighty. I flipped him off and winked. I still can't believe even without my voice Hidan couldn't guess it was me. I gave him clear signs of pure taunting him constantly. Pushing buttons without words. I smiled as his face went red with rage. Oh I love easily angered people.

"Fuck you bitch! Get up here."

The match began and Juguro punched the silver haired man in the stomach. Oh, the females did not like that. The fact that Hidan was a sculptured god and didn't wear a shirt, he was LOVED by females. But, really Akatsuki was just a group of chick magnets, and they should be. Urh! They still are the sexiest guys in the school and to me, minus one. Still, of course. The match went on for so long, punch after punch after punch. Hidan's manic laughter scared me, well more just freaked me right out. Another close match but, another failure for Akatsuki.

The score was 3-2 us. And after 3 hours we finally get a break. Thank god it was only 9 and a Saturday. After walking with Sakon to get water and visiting Kimimaro I decided to try a risky mission. I went scurrying through the people on a search. Too bad I was never good at infiltration missions. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I froze, scared to turn around really. But, when I finally did, I regretted it, that dark feeling I had should have been a huge hint. An orange mask stood above my crouching form, looking down at me. I took a large gulp. Dammit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Cow...

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

I shook my head, trying to act calm as I stood up straight, trying to stuff as much confidence in my form a possible. I bit my lip from under my mask. I couldn't see his expression but, I bet it was smirking.

"Hmm really? You're the same height and build of a girl I know. She has astounding blue eyes like you as well."

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Why can't you talk?"

I pointed to my throat and went across it with my finger like one of those death threats. I heard him laugh. I narrowed my eyes at the man. I'm gonna kill him, simple as that. I shouldn't be surprised; I knew if I was too close they would eventually notice some differences. I bowed my head and waved, attempting to say 'sorry, I gotta go' in some cheap sign language. I ran off, back to my search for a similar blue eyed boy I knew. When I heard a whistle I jumped up and turned around. He was standing against the wall. I ran over to him, hoping no members of mine or his could see us.

"I figured you'd be looking for me. yeah. I'm in the 'bathroom'. hmm."

He used his hands to quote the word, smirking.

"Yeah, but I just ran into Tobi. Bastard is a sneaking one. Who is Zetsu fighting?!"

"I believe they want him to fight some Sakon guy. hmmm. You'll never guess who I'm up against. yeah."

"Oh please say me!"

The size of his grin I knew I was. My own lips twisted into an ear to ear smile, not that you could really see it.

"You don't look as kick ass without the blue. hmmm."

"Really, I thought I looked good, very normal and such."

"HA! Who the hell wants someone normal? That very inartistic. hmmm. I like people with charisma. hmm. Explosive, art is a bang. hmm."

"Oh I lo-"

"Deidara. What are you doing?"

Chills went up my spine as I heard a voice that you don't mess with. That's right the almighty Pain. I backed up a bit, keeping my distance as he glared at me.

"Oh, Heh. hmmm. I was just telling this bitch I'm gonna show her my art! yeah!"

"That is unnecessary. The plans have changed. Let's go Deidara, the matches are starting and you're next."

My eyes opened wide at the news. Dammit, why did they have to win last year! I don't like having no control over the matches. I'm used to be on the other team. I sighed. Running, trying to make my way back to my team, the match already started and I could see blond and white hair in the ring. Ukon? I saw the bead around his neck. Sakon. Yeah, I finally noticed that Sakon wore beads around his neck, which was easier than having to wait for one of them to talk to distinguish through their voices. I ran over to Ukon.

"Hey. Think he will win?"

Ukon looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I've fought Deidara before; I don't think Sakon can take em. They both like to show off, but Deidara has a harder punch."

I nodded my head. Wow, talk about observational skills. He reminded me too much of Sasori, a little more playful though. I liked that about Ukon. The match went on as the two mocked and tried pushing each other's buttons. They both had a very ego-tastical personality. The match ended with an upper cut to the face by Deidara. Deidara was declared winner and I ran up to fetch Sakon. I was the body fetcher now I suppose. Heh. I nodded to the blond and he cheered and had a grin so big, it made my own cheeks hurt. After we left the ring I questioned him.

"Hey, you alright?"

"That fucking blond shit head!"

"That's an oxymoron."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I chuckled.

"Well, a shit head would be brown… him being blond... well."

"You're a fucking moron..."

"You're just angry. Go cool down and I'll tell you it again later."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, wandering off to clean his wounds. Due to our loss, Orochimaru sent up Kabuto, which really got me worried. They sent Madara in, which sort of settled me down, but that guy is devious. Of course all personality disordered people seem to be. It's crazy, I guess the hottest group in the school needed to be levelled out with devious and stupidity coughHidancough.. Heh. I think the whole deception thing was getting old, cause I was beginning to get jumpy, just wanting to get in there and fight one of them. It's not like I've never fought them before. I watched the fight with intensity, Sakon strolling up behind me.

"He won't lose you know that right?"

I jumped, looking over at the whitish haired man.

"Tobi may act like a child he's not one to screw with."

"I know; we've seen him fight before moron. But, have you witnessed Kabuto lose?"

"No, but that's because Pain doesn't care about Kabuto's win. I know how he thinks, he cares about his fights, but he will sacrifice them to win. The team knows that as well, which is why they all practice till they pass out. They have heart."

"Geeze, sounds like you want them to win, or have more faith than in us."

I just shrugged, I couldn't help but defend Akatsuki, I am however Kisame's successor.

"I'm just saying. I'm not picking between the two, I may be on this team but I love those guys more than life. You guys, I love you guys too, and you're my first friends I made on my own."

Sakon snorted a laugh.

"I never expected you to be so sensitive and female like. It's funny though. You're just here to tear apart Akatsuki. Orochimaru just recruited you so he could force Kisame into submission giving us the extra point to win."

I looked over at the man with the beads in shock. What the fuck...

"What about Kabuto?"

"He was told to make sure he was there to comfort you, it's all part of the plan."

Friends... They were supposed to be the first friends outside of being someone's little sister... Kabuto just fucking used me so they could win this bull fucking shit game. That fucking snake! I clenched my fist in anger as I began to storm off. I think Sakon finally realized what he had just done.

"Wait! I didn't finish!"

"FUCK YOU!"

My voice clearly went over the crowd. So much for being mute. Sakon froze his face in shock as my eyes flowed in tears. I was just some fucking pawn in this game. Lying, deceiving pieces of shit! I'll fucking beat all their faces in. One by fucking one.

"Kawako..."

"Shove it up your ass Sakon! You're whole fucking team can go fucking choke!"

"Hey. What happened?"

Kimimaro walked up, wondering what the hell was happening, even the two boys fighting stopped, the crowd quiet. Hmm. I guess I made quite a show.

"I don't know…"

I literally tore the hood/mask right off the shirt I wore, glaring and scowling at the man. The blue marks on my chin now noticeable. My shark teeth literally glowing in the ring lights. Much of the crowd that could see me gasped.

"You don't fucking know?! You use me and you don't know why I'm fucking pissed?! Even Hidan has more brains then you fuckers!"

I turned and stormed off, getting rid of this disgusting uniform I wore. Washing these lies off my face.

"Kawako! Wait!..."

I heard Kabuto shout... Which just caused me to cry harder as I threw myself into the bathroom. I grabbed my back pack and locked myself in the stall, just letting myself go. I got a few strange stares from the girls already in here. When I finally caught my breath I changed into my mugger outfit, which were the only extra clothes I had.

I can't believe I actually thought they cared about me. I should have known, from that dinner way back when with Orochimaru. I should have fucking known better! Everything, from the very beginning he planned this. That's why the plans changed. That snake fucking bastard! I could kill him! I walked out to wash off the makeup. Never again will I ever hide myself. As I rubbed off the last of my makeup I looked up to see Kabuto standing in the mirror, his lip bleeding, his eye swollen. Good, the fucker deserved more than that.

"Kawako... listen to me."

"Get the fuck away from me..."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong... But, that changed. Everything changed when... It just changed Kawako! I didn't want to hurt you."

"Stop fucking lying! I know you guys are just using me to cause my brother to lose! It won't fucking work! It wouldn't have worked! Now get the fuck away from me."

"Kawako. I love you."

I stared him hard in the eyes. My heart pulling at those words. My body trembling from anger and betrayal. I bit my lip as I narrowed my eyes. My foot edged forward toward him, desperately wanting to just forget everything and go to him but, Sakon's words hung in my head. A noose turning my heart blue. I shook my head.

"It's too late. I'm just a tool for you guys. I'm sorry, but, your words mean nothing to me."

I turned on my heel and walked out. The crowd was murmuring over what had happened as the match was postponed. Sakon was the first to run up to me, trying to get to me before my brother and Deidara.

"Kawako look, that was before we actually met you. Things are different now! Me, the guys, Kabuto. We don't want you to leave. It was Orochimaru. Please just listen to me."

I glared at the man, his turquoise lips frowning. He just shut up and watched me walk by him. Kisame looked at me pissed. Deidara, his sympathetic face crushed me more. I walked up to them, not having the heart to say anything. They just turned and we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Damn... Can Nothing go right for poor Kawako? Is this the end of Kawako and the Sound? Oh dear. Haha well sorry for all the swearing haha. Have a great nightafternoon/morning everyone! :D**


	23. Horomone Help Forgiving and Forgetting

Kisame's POV

"Kawako if you don't stop sulking I'm going to kick you out."

"Shut up shark bait, I'm not sulking."

"No that's right; you always stare at the ground with a frown I forgot."

"Shut up."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as the phone that once didn't exist rang once again. It has been 3 days since the tourney, and it's been 3 days since that phone has rang and rang. If it wasn't Kabuto it was one of his other pathetic teammates. However there was one moment it was quiet, but that was short lived because one of them actually showed up to try and see this miserable piece of flesh I call a sister.

I glanced over at the dark glazy eyes she had. When the guys were around she was fine, but alone... I was about to kick her out cause just her presence made even me depressed. I couldn't take it. There were 4 more days till the rematch was assigned.

I couldn't believe finding out she has been able to sneak around behind our backs. For some reason, I tried my best to be mad at her, it gets really difficult to hate a best friend who's you're sister. Oh god, if the guys could hear me right now I'd never hear the end of it.

I guess I couldn't blame her, she was never a people person, and she has a horrible sense of reading people. I guess I'm glad she has found people in her life and also something that made her happy that didn't include kicking a soccer ball.

The phone stopped ringing and I took a sigh in relief. Now I pray it will stop. I looked over at the blue eyed girl on the other couch. She was so young when our parents left, leaving me as her guardian. Of course it was her choice but, she was too young to know what it really meant to be without her parents. Idiot.

The phone began to ring again. I was about to lose my fucking mind.

"Holy shit Kawako! If you don't go talk to that bloody nerd I'm going to kill him!"

"Fine."

"Kawako! Go talk to him now! I know you want to, plus I'm sick of looking at you."

"Then look away."

I could feel my brain pulsing, getting ready to explode along with my patience. I can't do this. I know for a fact I'm never having kids. I couldn't deal with teenagers. I'd chop off their limbs!

"Kawako, you're hurting the poor guy, and by the looks of things, yourself."

"He should have thought of that before he fucked me over."

"You're blaming him for his team's leader. That's like you blaming me because dad told me that you couldn't go to practice due to the storm."

"Heh, I really did hate you that night."

"Yeah I know, and I never wanted to kill you more. Now will you please just hear the man out?"

"Since when do you care? They are your rivals."

"I care since you're sitting here being depressed and because I'm sick of the phone and the door going off!"

"Fine!"

The girl stomped out of the house, muttering and cursing me out on her way. I sighed and slouched down getting all nice and comfy, enjoying the light air. I sat there and watched the T.V.

"Fuck me... I have to piss now..."

Kawakos POV

I stood in front of Kabuto's door, not really wanting to be here, but not having the heart to walk away. I was having a war with myself. For three day's I haven't been left alone. Sorry here, sorry there. Phone calls coming out my ass. When I need someone no one's there, when I want to be alone no one leaves me the hell alone! It's like a bad virus or something... I went over and over in my head at how things would turn out. Every scenario ended with me freaking out and storming away. I sighed and turned on my heel to leave when the door opened.

"Oh. Kawako, I didn't expect to see you here. Kabuto's upstairs trying to get a hold of you right now."

"Actually no, I was-"

"Kabuto! Kawako is here!"

Was just about to leave... Fuck me. Never have I seen somebody move so fast. I barely had time to blink before Kabuto had trampled down the stairs, his hands gripping my shoulders so tight as if he let go he'd never see me again. Which I guess was the situation playing at hand. My eyes glared harshly at him, his were dark ringed and red. His father looked at us and walked away awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to work. Goodbye Kabuto. It was nice seeing you again Kawako."

We ignored him staring at each other. When he was gone Kabuto gave in and wrapped his arms roughly around me. I pushed him off with as much force I could without crushing my own heart.

"Hurry up and speak..."

"Come in at least."

His one hand still gripping my shoulder as he directed me in the all too familiar home. I walked in, arms crossed, glare still on my eyes.

"Kawako, no words could announce how sorry I am. You interested me, always coming to the matches, the artwork of yours hung in the school. Everything you did stood out; I wanted to know what you actually were like... So I went along with Orochimaru's plan. I had no idea things would turn out like this. I never fathomed you would actually…"

"You put me through this shit, just so you could research me like some kind of experiment?!"

He brushed his hand through his hair in annoyance; he didn't have his glasses on or hair up. Bastard. Memories of Orochimaru's house sprung up... Only making me angrier though.

"No... I don't know how to say it or what to say... I can't take back what has been done. All I know is I... enjoy your company."

"Bullshit. I was only around so you guys could win the tournament. I'm tired of just something connected to my brother. The guys dealt with me because I was my brother's sister, now there rivals are just using me cause I'm his sister. I'm sick of it."

Kabuto's eyes went angry as he had the balls to glare at me.

"Every similarity you have with your brother, there is a part of you that's different. You know what I see every time I look at you. I see Kisame's little sister who has grown up. I see an independent, flirtatious, funny, intelligent, artistic, athletic, witty, childish, stubborn, caring and the girl with the prettiest eyes I have ever stared into. Everything about you annoys me but that makes me want you so much more. How you can just turn everything into something fun or interesting. How you will stay up all hours of the night playing a stupid game no one cares about just to make sure no one will beat your score. How you manage to turn the very people who despised things like you to jump at your every whim. Kawako..."

"Kabuto. Shut up."

He flinched back at my words. I was crying now, tears falling down my cheeks, I bit down on my lip as sobs began to start. I couldn't listen to this... For some reason I could only think of Zetsu the entire time. I loved Zetsu… I looked into Kabuto's eyes, before clentching them shut. I love Zetsu yet Kabuto is the one standing before me, spilling his guts, doing everything in his power just to get to me. I thought about how he declined going to the most prestigious schools which could damage his chances of getting back in… only to stay around here… with me.

Guilt ate at me as I thought how I only went to him in spite of my brother, knowing that he was a forbidden zone, someone that would hurt my brother if I were around. The guilt and pain of how I brought this all towards myself.

I let out a deep breath opening my eyes once again. I stared into large black orbs that stared back into mine, his face covered in hurt and worry. I brought my hand up to his face and watched as the strain washed away. I let it linger there, feeling an all too familiar feeling. We both moved forward pushing our lips to one another, something we both have craved to do since that night. And how amazing it felt. My free hand moved to grip his shirt roughly, scared to let go again, scared everything will collapse once again. When I finally got all into the kiss I was pulled to the ground. On second inspection I was tackled to the ground. I could see white hair. I blinked a few times, trying to wiggle myself out of a strange grasp and the painful position I laid in. I flopped off of Kabuto to find myself lying beneath Sakon.

"What the hell are you doing you jack ass!?"

He had a very devious grin on.

"I couldn't resist ruining that sappy moment. You're brother said you finally came to your senses. Though I wouldn't have minded you winding up at my doorstep like this, I figured either way you were back! And can come to my party on Friday!"

"Sakon... You are very mentally unstable."

"And still I have fun. Strange how this world works."

"Get the hell off me you goof."

I shoved him over so I could slide out from underneath him, pulling myself off the ground. What a complete moron.

"Haha, that bitch Tayuya is going to be pissed!"

"Why?"

"Orochimaru has to tell her that she's kicked off the team again."

"No, no fucking way. I am not fighting."

"Come on Kawako. We need stronger people, that bitch is useless."

"They even moved the tournament to a larger area because so many people demanded to see the match. Orochimaru is pissed his light has been stolen. It's all about the sibling rivalry now. The tournament hasn't seen this much demand in years."

I looked over to Kabuto who pulled his hair back into the normal ponytail. Me versus my brother eh? That would be a very kick ass fight to see. I sighed.

"I'll think about it. I'm talking to the guys before I do anything."

"Tsh. Whatever. So I guess it's pretty official eh?"

He questioned elbowing me. I raised an eyebrow as he nodded his head toward Kabuto.

"Well, we all assumed you two had something going on, but now... The question has been answered."

A smirk twisted onto his lips as I glared at him. Kabuto just shrugged.

"Did I just see Kabuto's facebook status change? That's desperate dude."

I fell over laughing, remembering my favourite show in the world. The Big Bang Theory.

"Where have you people been my whole life!?"

Sakon shrugged, "here, there, a little of everywhere really. You're just too stupid to see us."

"Jack ass."

"Alright Sakon, get the hell out of my house."

"Hey, Kawako is my friend too. As far as I can tell she's fair game!"

The white haired man grabbed my wrist pulling me away from the silver haired one who was now glaring.

"Where the hell is my say in this?"

"Alright, pick. Sexy, strong, funny me, or lame, nerdy, and annoying Kabuto?"

I stood there tapping my chin in thought. I held up my finger like I had picked one and began to walk away.

"I'm going to go find Hidan, minus being smart he's a combination of you both! Silver hair, sexy, funny, dumbass."

"You did not just compare us to that load of shit!?"

"Watch your mouth! He's a treasured friend of mine."

"Eh, take her Kabuto, she's broken somewhere."

Sakon winked as he walked by me to the door.

"See you lovebirds later."

"Fuck you Sakon."

"Anytime."

I burst laughing while he shut the door, wow. That guy is unbelievable. So now I was left alone with Kabuto, and too be honest right now, it was awkward. I avoided eye contact with him as he did me.

"Thank you Kawako..."

His voice was quiet, weak, very unlike him.

"Huh?"

"For forgiving me, thank you."

I shrugged as if it was no big deal. I walked passed him and plopped myself on the couch behind him, grabbing the remote off the table. I doubt anything of interest was one, but some random movie could be on. Kabuto shook his head as he took the seat beside me. I turned on a random film, chick flicky. I couldn't really care what was on; just something to watch made me happy. With that we sat there, more than likely resisting our rabbit like urges. I could tell because his arm that was around my shoulder seemed tense, and the hand that was on his knee. Me, well my foot was tapping at a very rapid pace. Who would have thought this situation? Kisame's soccer loving, anti-social sister, trying to keep her hands off a very fit nerd. You don't even see this shit in movies. The couple on the movie began rolling around on the ground making out. My eye twitched in annoyance. No, I'm a good girl. I'm not like my brother. I flipped through the guide trying to find anything to switch to stop the visions in my mind. Crap, crap, crap... I finally stuck it on a cartoon. Kabuto raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pokemon? Really Kawako?"

"Shut it. Pokemon owns, I had the cards and I murdered my brother! I was the Akatsuki Pokemon champ!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised."

I shrugged, "Being daddy's little girl got me bonus cards when Kisame was off getting in trouble with his friends."

"Heh, being a loner went in your favour than."

"Damn fucking straight!"

He chuckled as he shook his head; I elbowed him in the ribs causing his arm to flinch hitting me in the back of the head. I leaned forward to turn and glare at him. That's when I realized why I wasn't looking at him before. My hard work and forcing thoughts failed as his damn eyes gazed into mine.

"I hate you, I hope you know that."

He lunged at me trapping me between him and the couch. Holy mother of pearl... I understand what it means in movies when people do things on impulse. My arms moved themselves, wrapping around his neck. Tingles and strange feelings swept over my body. He pulled up to my disappointment to speak.

"That's alright, hate is a form of love."

"Shut up idiot."

"As you wish."

With that I pulled him down with as much force as I could manage. This was crazy, it's like I forgot I had hormones until now. I let out a moan from the intensity in my own head. I was going crazy. So much for not being my brother's sister. The sound seemed to drive Kabuto into a frenzy as he left my lips to my neck, not giving any remorse sucking and biting. What I could hear in my mind was, 'try explaining this to Kisame', but the majority of my brain screamed 'holy hell yes'! Our breathing was heavy and fast, he stopped from my neck more to the fact that I pulled him up to my hungry lips. At that point I pushed him up straddling him. Pulling off his shirt all at the same time. His body was toned, as you can see the muscles, yet he was still small, much like the nerd he played himself to be. I bit on his lip as my nail dragged down his bare chest, causing him to groan in pleasure. His hands gripped my hips roughly pulling me closer to him as he lost control of any reasonable thinking. I tore my lips from his moving to his neck, torturing him as he did to me. His body would grind forward at times as he moaned. At this point, I had lost my own reasonable train of thought.

"Ahem."

I literally jumped out of my own skin as I turned to see yellow eyes glaring at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe Kabuto-chan! 3 haha I feel like ccrap so not much to say -_- ciao for now.<strong>


	24. Ekans Uses Contrict! Super Effective

**Just thought I'd remind everyone that I do not own the characters from the series Naruto. I however do own the creation of Kawako. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Yellow eyes glared at us. Our hair was a mess, our bodies flushed and pulsing. I slowly crawled off Kabuto so he could put his shirt back on. The white man stood there with his beige t-shirt and black pants. What the hell is he doing here now? Can't Kabuto and I just be in peace?!<p>

"Orochimaru?" Kabuto questioned pulling his shirt down and standing up.

"I see you two don't waste any time."

I glared at him. He is someone I would never forgive or just like in general.

"Why are you with this traitor Kabuto?"

"Traitor?!" I stood up questioning, "How can I be a traitor when you were only using me to begin with?!"

"That has no relevance, you were a part of our team and you left with those Akatsuki scum."

"Fuck you! That scum, is my family and you have no right to say jack shit you deceiving snake!"

"If you know what's good for you girl, you will watch your tongue."

"No, I'm just fine how I am."

His eyes were dark, uncanny and well frightening. I hid that fear by glaring more harshly at the prick. He turned to Kabuto.

"You're not going to deceive me now are you Kabuto, not with so much on the line."

I turned to see Kabuto's face twisted in anger, frustration and pain.

"I can't do that Orochimaru, give me more time..."

"You guys have messed it up more than once; I refuse to lose this year."

"Yes Orochimaru."

"Hm. You have really lowered your standards Kabuto. Are you sure she's worth it?"

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

I stepped forward only to be held back by Kabuto, whose face was masked by his bangs as it bowed. What was really going on here? What could Orochimaru have over Kabuto's head? I bit my tongue, setting my hand on his shoulder. His body tensed up which stung a little.

"Heh. Go back to your childish antics while they last Kabuto, Kawako."

He chuckled darkly as he slithered out of the house. I think Kabuto should learn to lock his doors. I finally took notice to the retorted expression on his face.

"Kabuto, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"You honestly think that voice will scare me from pushing?"

"No but, I wish it would."

I pressed my palms to his cheeks, pushing his darkened features into the light. He refused to look me in the eyes.

"What is going on?"

He was reluctant at first but sighed, giving in to my stubborn blue eyes.

"My father works for Orochimaru's father's company, if we don't win this championship he's going to get fired, we really depend on that job. Orochimaru also holds my college tuition in his hands. He wants the Akatsuki disbanded and split up. He wants the permanent title for kick boxing."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"It was his plan from the beginning, but, your lack of interest in people put a flaw in it. His plan was you getting close with the Akatsuki, messing with their minds a little. He used the brotherly instinct of them protecting you to his advantage. When you still wouldn't bother with them he sent me to try and recruit you, knowing Pain would put a close eye on you..." He sighed and walked over to the couch dropping himself on it, "when you actually became close enough that some of the members were beginning to fall for you he was ecstatic, he figured his plan would go beyond well. That was when he tried to recruit you himself, sending Tayuya after you. What amazed me most was how the timing of you fighting with your brother happened. He somehow set those two up... I don't even know how he managed it all this far. When you were most vulnerable he sent me again, at this point I would have done anything to try and ease your pain. It was selfish of me, but, it was something I just couldn't stand anymore. The rest is well you know, that Sakon said, you were meant to be bribed into tearing the Akatsuki apart slowly. Orochimaru didn't plan was you being so bubbly and actually attracting the team to like you. His plan for us to make you despise your own group failed at this point. His only hope was the groups own deceit. Orochimaru has a lot of underground power, companies, and colleges. His father is one of the most powerful men in this state."

I just stared at him, trying to take all that in. Why would somebody go through so much just for a sport? Sure I love soccer more than life but I wouldn't go this deep into planning just for the cup. I brushed my palm down my face in frustration. This was ridiculous.

"So if you don't win this tournament, and if Akatsuki doesn't disband, you will lose everything?"

"Not just me, the whole team is counting on this to get into the best colleges."

I stood up, bending over to kiss the sad man before I left.

"Kawako, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to try and fix this."

"Don't, I'll figure something out."

"Oh shut up dumbass."

With that I shut the door and began my run back to my house. I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I know for a fact this was the boys last year. Which means they wanted to win it for all time sakes.

I barged through my door, panting as if my lungs were broken, I was sweating and I felt dead. Sure I'm athletic but fuck... I'm not superhuman. I tripped over a pair of shoes as I flew into my house, causing me to fly into the legs of the kitchen table.

"OW! Fuck! Shit! Dammit!"

I looked down to see a pair of black and red shoes.

"Fucking Itachi! I hate your guts!"

"And to think she hasn't even been with Hidan."

I flipped off whose ever voice I just heard as I tried to get up without damaging myself more. **THUNK**

"FUUUUU!"

My hands wrapped around my now throbbing head as the back of it went full force into the top of the table... I swear if this day gets any worse I'm going to go jump off a cliff...

"I hate my life..."

I peeked through my one eye to see 4 faces staring at me, biting their lips to stop from laughing except two. Kisame WAS laughing and Sasori, well he just stared at me. Fucking robot... After a second Itachi actual began to fall into a laughing fit. I raised an eyebrow until I looked at my brother's purple like face. I was so confused... It wasn't until Kakuzu pointed toward his neck that I took the hint. I sighed... After I save you, I'm going to kill you Kabuto...

"Hehehe... Hi..."

I waved, now awkward as hell.

"Hey, you're the one who forced me to talk to him."

"I said talk! Not tongue!"

"You use your tongue to talk..."

The more I talked the more red/purple he began to look. I think I could see a vein popping out of his head as well.

"I'm going to fucking ring that kids fucking neck."

"20 bucks it's already bruised..."

Itachi... I hate you so much right now... He was crippled over laughing, so was Kakuzu, Sasori was smiling now, containing himself at least. Kisame's eye was twitching like made.

"Shut up Itachi you're not helping!"

"Wasn't trying."

All emotion deadpanned off my face. That shit disturbing asshole.

"Alright, back to the point as to why I rushed in here... You guys have to lose this tournament."

"Are you fucking dense?"

Shit... Sasori just swore... I shook my head and tried to find a short way to explain.

"Orochimaru owns a company where Kabuto's father and a couple others work and if they lose he's going to fire them. He's also holding their intuition over their heads. In other words if you don't lose Kabuto's life is ruined and the rest of the team's future is royally fucked..."

"This is our last tournament, plus why the hell do we care about them?"

Kakuzu bluntly brought up. I bit my lip, growing my worried and frustrated.

"You don't, but... I do."

Kisame's face was almost back to its normal colour. Well, normal abnormal colour anyways. He sighed in annoyance as Itachi still giggled at the sign of my neck I was now scared to look at.

"Kawako," Kisame spoke, "You know as well as us that there is no way you could convince Pain to throw the fight or forfeit."

My body dropped, hunched over in disappointment, he was right. Pain would be all, 'blah blah blah, people must fall for the greater good, blah I'm all and mighty!' Jerkwad. I had 4 days to try and convince him though.

"Fucking males and their egos and testosterone..."

"Didn't seem like you minded that testosterone a while ago."

It was like brother and sister instinct and bonding as our fists met with Itachi's head at the same time.

"Shut your face Itachi," I stated, "Before I shut it for you," Kisame finished my sentence.

It was truly a magical sight. Plus, seeing Itachi squirm on the floor rubbing his head warmed the cockles of my heart. Pay backs a bitch douche bag.

"So other than this fucked up situation, the phone will stop ringing off the hook and people will stop showing up at my doorstep?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Possibly, I'm sure a couple of them will call just to piss you off."

He brushed his hand through his hair as he dropped himself back onto the couch. I skipped off heading upstairs to shower and check out my neck. I jumped up the stairs and grabbed a change of clothes. There really was no necessary reason for a shower other then I wanted time alone to think and it seems the bathroom is the safest place... Though Itachi was here... I had to actually second thought of grabbing my change of clothes and just running out with a towel, but I figured he'd still be dysfunctional from the blow to the head. I chuckled to myself remember less than 5 minutes ago. I pranced in the bathroom humming a song to myself as I examined myself in the mirror. No wonder Kisame snapped. I literally had a red ring of teeth marks on one part, and 3 very distinguishable purple marks. I'm going to kill him. I sighed as I undressed and jumped in the steaming water.

"Fuck me... I have homework..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha I love ITachi's random OOC comments they make this story haha! Well I hope you all are still enjoying the drama. Though I feel as if a couple of you will be upset with Kawako right now. Not many Kabuto fans eh? ;P Ciao for now and thanks!<strong>


	25. To The Beach!

**Let's take a deep breath, think about what has happened and... GO TO THE BEACH! Haha some relaxation for the crew. Enjoy guys 3**

* * *

><p>I was so excited I could almost just explode! Even with so much shit piling up Konan brought up a fantastic idea. Since school was ending, and because everyone was going to go their separate ways, that we all should try and get together as much as possible. Like most of the guys didn't already half way live at my house anyways. That was beside the point, so here I lay on soft green grass of the early summer with Sasuke. We were going to the beach today! The whole group, plus Sasuke and Ino. Kisame had a car load so I decided to get a ride with Itachi. I was instructed to help him move some furniture into the garage 'cause he was getting ready to move. I found out he was going to the same collage as Zetsu. I heard a loud crash come from the house behind me but me and Sasuke just continued to watch the clouds and play with this fun little laser we found snooping through his elder brother's crap.<p>

"I wonder how far the laser reaches."

I questioned as I saw a faint red dot on the leaves of a nearby tree.

"Not sure. Looks pretty heavy duty though. I wonder what it's for."

"Maybe your brother is from a scary underground criminal organization and it used to be on a rifle he used to sharp shoot with!?"

Another loud crash and something breaking could be heard in the house. A loud string of curse words and a scolding from his mother could be heard. Sasuke and I just looked at each other and laughed. What a crazy thought, like Itachi could be a criminal who kills people! I had to admit, spending the night at the Uchiha home was awesome.

I spent most of the time with Sasuke and scheming against his brother. Like the one prank we pulled, I hid around the corner and waiting for my cue. Itachi's father just went into the shower of one bathroom and Sasuke, until he initiated the plan by 'spilling' his drink on Itachi, after a few words he came around and I shut the bathroom door with a devious grin. The look on his face was one I will never let leave my memory. Pay back for taking up my bathroom so many times is a reeeaaal bitch! I chuckled to myself at the memory.

I saw a plane begin to fly by over the clouds, it was pretty low and small, somebodies private plane no doubt. I nudged Sasuke and pointed to it.

"See if the laser can reach the plane there."

He held up the laser and tried to aim it up as best as he could. It was too far for me to actually see.

"Can you see it?"

"No."

"Damn, that would be cool if it reached."

"It's Itachi's you can't expect it to actually be cool."

"Hahaha!"

"Sasuke, Kawako, can you come help Itachi please!"

We sighed in sync as Sasuke's mother called us out on our skip out on work schedule.

I sat in the front seat of Itachi's car, Sasuke, Sasori and Kakuzu were in the back. We are to meet everybody at the beach around 1... It was already 1:15, it seems Itachi was useless and actually spilled all his boxes, so we had to help clean them up which made us late. He of course blamed us 'cause we didn't help him to begin with like we apparently said we would. We didn't dwell on it though, but I'm not expecting to be able to stay at the Uchiha's anymore, well not as long as Itachi is there. His dad caught on to mine and Sasuke's schemes and scolded us pretty bad, making sure one bathroom was empty at all costs unless supervised that one of us wasn't planning something.

The beach we pulled up to wasn't much of a fun beach, small, rocky like so not many people came here, especially since just down the shore there was the actual full of sand beach that was usually crowded. That is why we dubbed this small spec of land our beach! We even have a flag up with one of Hidan's old kick-boxing shirts. Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara were here already, we were still missing, Hidan, Ino, Tobi and Kisame which Kisame would be driving and with Hidan and Tobi in a car together, I'm sure they have crashed and burned somewhere. Hidan causes problems anywhere he goes; I don't understand how Ino takes it. She claims she can fix him, and that he's a real softy behind closed doors, but really I think Hidan probably smacked her in the head a good too many times!

"Hey guys!" Konan chimed as we stepped out onto the beach; I was already in my bathing suit and ready for the water. I wore a red bikini top and a pair of black short shorts, my hair was pulled back into a ponytail leaving my bangs.

"I can't believe you actually were able to bring Pain back here!" I looked over to see grey eyes glare at me as he stood there arms crossed and looking rather annoyed at being here. He was such a party pooper. Konan just smiled and a large beach ball impacted with my face.

"Dibs! You're on mine and Zetsu's team on volleyball! Sasori's gonna be on it as well, right?"

I glared at the smirking blond standing a few feet away. He was so... fit for the beach. Though, in a total wearing a bikini and slow-mo running across sort of way. His small framed six-pack made up for the gleaming blond hair though.

He wore a pair of blue and white swim shorts. Zetsu wore black and white. Sasori had a pair of blue and red shorts. Konan had a matching white bikini set, Pain had orange shorts with a plain black t-shirt. Itachi had dark blue where Sasuke had a dark red. Kakuzu had the most noticeable shorts, white with dollar bill prints plastered all over... He was strange.

I ran over to the edge of the waves, using the mud to begin making a castle. Making sand castle's was my favourite thing to do on the beach. I was pretty damned good at it as well.

"_Your such a child._"

"Kawako! Let's have a sand castle contest!" I had enough time to open my mouth before I was tackled into the water by an over excited Tobi. He had his mask on, what a loser. The last of the group came swarming over the hill in less than a quiet fashion. Hidan was yelling at Kisame who was red in the face and pointing at the masked man child hiding behind me.

"What did you do now Tobi?"

"Well, I sorta spilled my pop which caused Kisame to slam on the breaks which than caused Hidan to crack his head off the window and seat giving him a nose bleed. Then Kisame kicked Tobi and Hidan out of the car."

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Don't encourage him to do that moron!"

Zetsu snickered and so did 'Madara'. I glared at them both. Those two probably planned it.

"You fucking broke my nose you cocksucking shark face!"

"Shut your big mouth you worthless religious freak! Go sacrifice a bird or something you asshole!"

"How about I sacrifice you!"

"Fuck off it was Tobi's fault! The bastard almost wrecked my fucking seat!" I sighed. This truly is a day at the beach with the guys.

Tobi wore a pair of orange swimming shorts. Hidan had black shorts, like Kisame. Ino wore a white bathing suit with dark purple Hawaiian flower on the left side of the top and on the back of her bottoms.

"Alrighty than... So contest right! PAIN!" I looked over to see his glare, which meant he was listening. "You're the judge! We're having a sand castle contest!"

"Why am I stuck being the judge of your useless antics?"

"Because you're indifferent, cold and you hate everything, it's obvious you won't pick favourites." Some of the guys chuckled and piled their towels and other crap around a log.

"When it comes to everlasting art, I am the master, this contest is pointless."

"Hah! My speciality is sculpting! Though everlasting art is ugly, yeah, and true art never lasts, sandcastles always get washed away, making them beautiful. hmmm."

"How can y-"

"Alright the rules are 30 minutes to build whatever you can think of that's castle like."

Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Kakuzu and I lined up along the beach, waiting for Zetsu to commence the challenge. I'm gonna win hands down! This will be the battle of a lifetime!

"Begin!"

We began, scooping up the mud like sand that the waves created and began moulding.

32 minutes later.

Pain stood looking at the piles of sand we called castles. I could hear Deidara snickering from the other side of the line-up. Pain opened his mouth to speak than...

BAM!

"Holy Shit!"

And the beach in front of us literally BLEW UP! We all jumped back into the water as sand poured down on us. My eyes were wide and we all turned out heads to the source... Deidara rolled on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Th-That was AMAZING! YEAH! Haha! Now the look on your faces was art! Hahaha!"

The rest of the group looked around at one another and we nodded. In a battle cry we all jumped up and ran toward the blond. Hearing the cry his face went pale and he was up and gone in a matter of seconds. I chased after him with deadly intent to kill him. Along with the other 4 dangerous people.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

"Get back here you worthless artist!"

"You'll be a bad piece of origami when I'm finished with you Deidara!"

"You're dead meat blondie!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

We calmed down and sat around munching on the snacks we all assorted to bring. Sandwiches, cracker crap, and somebody brought fruit. Who the hell brings fruit on a hot beach day? Well at least the seagulls were fed.

"Zetsu... do you dance?" I questioned as I hopped up from my seat in the soft sand.

"Are you stupid?"

"Hmm... Deidara?"

He took a drink of his drink and shrugged. He jumped up with a smirk twisting at his lips.

"Depends what to."

I smiled and began to shake my hips and do a waving like motion with my arms. Just screwing around.

"Shawty's like a melody in my head, that I can´t keep out, got me singin´ like. Na na na na everyday  
>It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay!"<p>

The guys laughed and Ino and gasped as she jumped up to join me with her own curvy movements. She sung the repeated verse. Deidara just watched nodding. Hidan cat called as we joined each other laughing.

"Remember the first time we met. You was at the mall wit yo friend. I was scared to approach ya, but then you came closer. Hopin' you would give me a chance."

I couldn't believe my ears, I don't think anybody could. Deidara actually sang, and he was GOOD. Me and Ino froze as I stared at him with my mouth hung open.

"What? hmm. I'm more than a pretty face. Yeah."

I shook my head as I continued the song. Kisame, Sasori and Itachi were too intertwined in their conversation to notice the show going on. Ino had left me to seduce her already seduced boyfriend. Kakuzu, Zetsu were just watching me and blondie. I began dancing again, getting into the groove once again. Making my way to the man.

"Who would have ever knew, that we would ever be more than friends. We´re real worldwide breakin' all the rules. He like a song played again and again."

I waltzed around the blond, tracing my finger around his shoulder's. It was more like an over sexy music video... Possibly even a strip show. But, ever since I opened up to Deidara, we've been closer than ever. He was like a flirty doll! Maybe I was just too... flirty myself? I can't help it, I'm around the hotties of high school and I have puberty pumping hormones out of my ears! Deidara grabbed my hand spun me around as he continued our duet.

"That girl like somethin' off a poster. That girl is a dime they say. That girl is a gun to my holster. She´s runnin' through my mind all day-ay"

I ended up my back to his chest and I grind down him. It was that moment when I heard it and received a beach ball to the head... for the 2nd time.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I looked over to see my attacker, Kisame...FUMING. "Deidara, what the hell do you think you're doing to my sister!?"

"Why do I always get the blame?!" Deidara shouted at my brother who now stood up. He pointed down at me, glaring. "Why don't you ask what she was doing to me, huh?!"

"Hey! Watch it blondie!"

I lightly shoved him before I went and sat beside Zetsu and Kakuzu, smirking devilishly.

"Enjoy the show boys?"

"_Such acts are below me, Kawako. _As nice as it was." I raised an eyebrow as Zetsu's 'sides' have popped out faster than usual in our conversations. Kakuzu huffed in annoyance as Kisame and Deidara continued to argue.

"Do you plan these things Kawako?"

"Mm?"

"Putting Deidara into situations like that. Knowing the fact that when it comes to you 'growing up' around us, your brother takes it out on us..."

I chuckled as I tapped my chin, "I don't mean too... But, knowing this fun fact..." I grabbed Kakuzu's arm and draped it over me. "Ooh, Kakuzu! That's not appropriate for the beach!"

He flinched back trying to pull his arm from my grasp. His eyes were wide as he looked over at the blue man who was still angry from Deidara.

"You little..." He threathed a whisper in my ear.

"Kakuzu! What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!"

I heard a sighing chuckle from Zetsu as he wandered away from me. I laughed as Kakuzu finally broke free and stood up. "Stupid bitch." He growled at me in a quiet tone.

I winked and he went to explain to my brother about the hands off policy... This 'policy' of his seems to have greatly increased since he found out I actually do notice boys, and even more when he found out about Kabuto. I shuddered at the thought of Kabuto ever running into Kisame.

"Kawako! We should go to the arcade tonight!"

I thought for a moment before smiling at the masked man. "Alright, I guess it has been a while eh?"

"Yay!"

He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me in a vice grip childish hug.

"Why don't you yell at Tobi?! hmm."

"It's Tobi..."

"Oooh, but he is so wrong... I'm the one who should be kept away the most... eh Kawako." His deeper voice whispered in my ear as he held me in the hug. It caused a shiver down my spine. "I won't give up on you."

I swallowed and bit my lip. Memories of eaves dropping on him and Zetsu replayed in my mind. For a while Madara had been very spacious and barely paid any mind to me. I brushed it off as I jumped up, another juice box and we should begin our volleyball game that has been stalled for long enough. Today so far... was just amazing!


	26. Death All Around

"Kawako... I think you should come down here!"

I heard Kisame shout from downstairs, I hopped from the chair and made my way to the living room. "What do you want?" I put my hands on my hips staring at the older man. He pointed toward the T.V.

"The big news for today is the death of a very powerful man. A large plane crash was reported yesterday early afternoon just outside of town. There still have been no reports of how the plane crashed. Sarutobi and his only son Orochimaru were found dead at the scene."

The T.V showed pictures of the ruins of what was left of the plane. I couldn't breathe, I just stared at the screen with my mouth hanging open. The gold and purple tail of the plane as they showed a video of the firefighters putting out the flames.

"I, I, I umm. I'll be back."

"What? Kawako what's wro-"

I was already out the door walking at a very fast pace. It couldn't have been the same plane. No, there is no way. We were just playing around, it couldn't have been the cause. No, it was just a strange coincidence. Yeah, that's right a strange coincidence.  
>Nothing but coincidence.<p>

"What's nothing but a coincidence?" I flinched and looked up, finally taking in to my surroundings. I was on Kabuto's porch and he stood there with a backpack on his back. He had a look of concern as he stared down at me. I looked up with my mouth hung open. Ssshhiiittt...

"I umm, I killed Orochimaru."

His eyebrows pushed together in a troubled way. "What are you talking about?" He put the back of his hand to my forehead. "Are you alright Kawako?"

"Sasuke and I... We were playing with a laser. His plane flew over... we tried to see if it reached that far."

"It was just a sick tragedy... Don't start blaming yourself for everything. It's almost impossible to find that high powered of a laser."

"Right... Where are you going anyways?"

"To hand in my paperwork and courses into the collage. Would you like to join me?"

"Collage?"

He raised an eyebrow... Nothing seemed to process through my brain right now. I'll have to snap out of it soon, I have a test tomorrow. I shook my head and tried to pull a sideways smile on my lips.

"Well, let me drive you home at least alright? Are you gonna be alright for the match tonight?"

"Match...?"

"Yeah, you know, it was supposed to be last night but Orochimaru was out of town..."

I pinched the bridge of my nose... Tonight... Fight... Holy shit balls...

"Come on, I'll take you home."

I let out a sigh and gave in. I think I got way to much sun the other day. I followed Kabuto, staring at his shiny silver hair. For going to hand in papers and such he really wasn't dressed for the part. Blue jeans, dark purple collared shirt. Leather fingler-less gloves, which were more for his bike, Zetsu had a similar pair. We hopped on and he took off, swerving around his father's vehicle. He drove pretty slow, under the speed limit slow. It was strange for him; usually he was zipping around, showing off. Trying to scare the hell out of me.

I caught him on multiple occasions looking in the mirrors to see my face. Concern was in his dark coal eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled to himself. It didn't take long to reach my driveway, of course it's a drastic time change from driving to walking. I don't know why I was such a moron to actually WALK there so much. It's a freaking 2 hours walk! I jumped off and strapped the helmet to the back of the seat.

"Alright thanks."

"I'll be back in a couple hours to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Because I can. Bring your uniform too, I'll be keeping you all night."

The strange smirk on his face creeped me out, and yet I found it undeniably sexy. I think Sakon is right... I really am broken somewhere. Wires in my brain touching that aren't supposed to or vice-versa.

"You are awfully controlling." I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at him. He revved the engine to his bike as he slowly descended from my driveway.

"If I wasn't you'd steal the pants in this relationship." He sped off, leaving smoke from his tire and me dropping my arms to my side and my jaw to the ground.

"Relationship?" I blinked a couple times before turning and walking into my home. It smelled funny... Like somebody was actually cooking. Somebody cooking meant...

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

I kicked off my shoes and walked over to the kitchen to see what was being fried on my stove. Poor thing, it never gets used, and if it does... It usually burns the food. I am a professional micro cooker. These stove things are just too complicated for me.

"Why are you blushing Kawako?"

"With your little boyfriend 'Kevin' again?"

I turned to glare at the back of the head of dark blue hair.

"I was with Sakura!"

"Really? When did she get a bike?"

Yeah right, Sakura's parents would kill her twice over if she even thought of getting a motorcycle. I sat down on the couch, finally noticing Zetsu's blank face. Not that it was any different than every other time I saw him. We watched t.v like zombies, drooling from the smell of the cooking that rarely happened in our kitchen.

We ate the delicious fried ceaser chicken. Baked hash brown thingy potatoes and peas and or corn. Due to the fact I eat peas, and Kisame eats corn and we will never agree on one or the other. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5... and Kabuto would be here probably any minute.

"Shit!"

I pushed myself from the table and flew up to my room. I grabbed my usual black bag stuffing it with my kick-boxing crap, only needing my uniform now that my cover has been blown. I threw a thick sweater over my torso and stuffed a handful of random clothing into the bag. I looked around at my poorly ignored room. Clothes were everywhere, homework was everywhere, everything was just everywhere. It was an utter disaster. I shook my head closed the door, trying to forget about it once again and made my way to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and hair, and just staring at myself in the mirror. I haven't worn my bandanna in months... The dark tan I have now seemed to darken the blue on my face as well.  
>As much as I hated the blue, I also didn't. It was nice to know I am unmistakeably Kisame's little sister. Any other brother just wouldn't be good enough; you couldn't get better than Kisame. Hell, anybody else found out I was on their all-time rivals team, and having a thing with one of their star players AND be as annoying as I am... they would probably disown me.<p>

I need a haircut... My hair is getting too long. I pranced down the stairs with the bag slung on my shoulder. I met Zetsu who I don't know why, was standing by the bottom of the stairs. I stopped a couple of steps so I reached just slightly under his height. His golden yellow eyes stared into mine. The slight colour difference of his body seemed more obvious with the tan he received as well. His one side defiantly absorbed the sun more than the other. I bit on my lip as we continued to stare at one another. Butterflies seemed to turn into hornets that torn apart my stomach. Spiders crawled into my throat making webs cutting off my airway and speech.

"Hey Kawako! Kabuto's here."

The colour drained from my face, except my cheeks still went a little red. My body just couldn't decide what it wanted or what it wanted to do... I'm just gonna implode one day.

"Uhh.. Ri-uhh...ight."

I took in a deep breath finally remembering how to breathe, breaking through the webs that enclosed my throat. I could see the faintest twitch of Zetsu's lips as he watched the war raging behind my eyes. He walked up to my step, the step before the wall ended into the kitchen. He cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. It was the lightest kiss, yet I've never wanted something more badly in my life. I resisted the urge to push myself farther into him.

"I really hate this. _It's fine, We cannot wait for one another._" He walked past me and turned into the bathroom. I walked down in a daze until I was hit over the head by Kisame.

"What the hell!?"

"I'm not going to go easy on you runt. Call this, the deciding matter of the head of the household."

I chuckled to myself, unsure of what to really say. I was actually going to all-out fight my older brother. I am going to DIE.

"Alright, I'll see you in the ring than."

"I have dibs on Kawako."

"Shut up Kakuzu, you're a treacherous bastard!" I shouted at the masked man.

"I have money on Kisame."

"Kawako is going to kick his ass! hmm. Stupid Sasori."

I laughed and walked out of the house wondering when the hell everyone showed up. Meeting with Kabuto, who was waiting for me on his bike. I bit my lip; the strange tingle still flowed through them from Zetsu. What did he mean he wasn't waiting for me? Grrr. He is the essence of mixed signals. Jackass, I wish I was fighting him tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Luck seems to be on Kawako's side. It's about time. Now that everyone seems to be at ease, how will the fight between siblings go? Stay tuned for the showdown.<strong>


	27. Battle Royale!

I stared through glasses into black eyes of Kabuto. We had just come back from a movie and some pizza and now we sat in his room just staring at each other. As much fun as I had the past 2ish hours, my mind was just wandering elsewhere at this moment.

"You are a difficult read right now Kawako."

I blinked, "hmm?"

"I said I can't seem to figure out what you're thinking right now."

"You can other times?"

"Yes." I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure out what was going through his own head. It was a futile effort; I was useless at reading people. He let out an annoyed sigh and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to go train? In case you forgot once _again. _You have to fight Kisame tonight."

"Fuck you, I remember... And sure, I guess."

We wandered to his basement and he laid out some mats. It still hurts like a bitch getting thrown down on those things. He needs to get, feather pillows or something that doesn't suck...  
>The closer we got to the warehouse, the more excited I seem to get. It could be that my blood was pumping more from the workout I did beforehand. I watched as the streetlights and headlights rushed by, it was like a new high. It could be I was just crazy and received too many hits on the head. I was getting excited to fight the member of Akatsuki with the highest endurance. Sure I've been fighting Kisame all my life, but it's been almost a year since me and him have gotten into a quarrel. I had this dark thought that this was Madara's doing as well. I've been thinking about him a lot latly; he's been leaving me alone quite a lot lately. I guess everyone is sort of, just off on their own now. Only a few of us are going to be around one another. I hopped off the bike before it even stopped as Kabuto brought it in the parking lot. It was getting chilly as September was slowly coming around the corner. The past year flew by with such speed I sometimes cannot believe I'm even awake.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I'm already here and Kisame said if I chickened out he wouldn't buy me the new cleats I want for soccer." Kabuto just raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Good luck tonight Kawako." I turned around to see Rinji standing there with the polite smile he always wore, "I will not be staying to watch the fight."

I gave him a hug as I questioned him, "why?"

"I have to pick up my little sister from camp."

I could see him force on a smile as he stopped the disappointment from showing on his features. We said our goodbyes and he was gone. Kabuto grabbed my hand and dragged me into the very loud warehouse. Screaming, cheering and shouting exploded as me and Kabuto walked in. I was very unaware of the fans I have made during my time as a fighter. I remember it was only yesterday when I was saying how stupid kick-boxing was and how I would never waste my time with this sport.

"I don't wanna do this anymore Kabuto... Orochimaru is dead, I can forfeit... You guys can take the championship next year!"

"You can't quit now, look at all the people supporting you."

"Or who wanna see me get my ass beat by a giant fucking blue man..."

He chuckled and grasped the sides of my face, bringing himself eye level to me, "You're going to go in there and you're going to win. Not for the Sound, or the Akatsuki, for you, because that's the kind of girl I fell for. Strong and determined."

"Jerk, I thought you loved me," I stated with a smirk.

He glared at me and forced his lips on mine. The warehouse went silent in my ears and I was instantly alone with Kabuto once again.

"Get your filthy hands off my girl! yeah!"

We both flinched and I turned to see the blond explosive expert of the Akatsuki.

"Deidara?"

He grabbed a hold of me and yanked me away from Kabuto who was glaring worse than daggers at him. Deidara had just as much anger in his crystal blue eyes. I knew from day one since I ran into Kabuto for the first time and Deidara bit my head off for it as well.

"You're gonna win right? Me and a few guys have some money put on you. hm."

"Some? Who's voting against me?!"

"Pain, though he's not actually betting. Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu."

"You mean Itachi and Zetsu are on my side?"

"I found it odd, yeah. Kisame's closest friends are on your side where the guys who like you more are on his... hm. Maybe it's because you crushed the hearts of all who surround you."

"Wow. That was unusually harsh. Plus, none of you have hearts to begin with."

I let out a sigh and rested my head against the blond's shoulder, "I don't know why I'm doing this... I don't even like kick-boxing!"

"Cause your explosive! yeah!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him. I guess I might as well get this over with. I noticed the lights beginning to fade and the place went quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen... This is the moment we have all been waiting for. Some strange events have brought these two siblings into this ring for a final battle. Both fighters have brought us the most eye-popping matches and both have extraordinary skill. Tonight, they go head to head to show who is the ultimate sibling and which team is this year's Ultimate Champions."

My nerves were shaking beyond anything I have ever felt. I've been under pressure at the soccer tournaments, but that was a team effort... Now... now it's all me. I pulled myself up in the ring and I could feel the blood drain from my face. Kisame showed up with a grin that belonged in a horror film.

"Ready to find out why we are the undefeated champions, runt?"

"If you fight like the rest of your team, there will be no challenge!"

"Getting cocky are we?"

"Nope. I'm scared shitless!"

I chuckled to myself as Kisame let out a laugh. We both took a stance and the lights focused back on us. Shark teeth grins shined on both our faces and it was clear how similar Kisame and I really were. Alright, I have to breathe, relax... I can do this.  
>The bell went off and Kisame came charging at me. I ducked under his fist and blocked his foot. I tried to get him in the stomach but he jumped back. The shouting of the by-standers was hurting my ears. As I flinched from the sound Kisame landed a punch to the side of my face. I have never experienced such a hard strike. I flew back into the cage and the whole world was spinning. I can't believe how serious he was taking this.<p>

"C'mon Kawako. You can do better than this."

He gave me the time to wobble to my feet and try to keep the world from spinning. After a few more seconds and I was finally able to walk again. I moved toward the large man and managed to dodge a few of his hits and kick him in the thigh. Of course, he wouldn't show the pain, or maybe it just didn't hurt him. I growled in annoyance as my ears rang and my vision blurred in and out. Though I was blocking Kisame's maniac punches, my arms and legs began to give out from the assault on them. I managed to duck out of the way and jump back. I could feel the bruises forming already on my limbs. It was like luck was on my side, just as he was about to break through my arms and kick me across the head, the bell signalling the end of the first round rang. I sighed with relief and limped over to Kabuto. He jumped up and set an ice pack over my thigh and tried to get me to look straight.

"Forget me, save the others. It's too late for me, Cap'n."

"Kawako, stop screwing around. Just because he's stronger, faster and has more endurance, doesn't mean you still can't win!"

"Alright, at least you can cross out inspirational speaker from your list of careers. Jackass."

The bell rang again and Kabuto grabbed my shoulders, "Don't fail me."

I glared at him with as much as my weak form could muster. Thanks for the pressure you asshole. I wandered over to the middle of the ring to see Kisame without a damned scratch. I had to think of something and do it fast, he's gonna wear me right down if I just keep blocking. I can't beat him in endurance as Kabuto just mentioned.

"Sorry little sis, but this is it for you."

He charged at me and I slid between his legs. Alright so far so good. He turned around and I pushed on my palm and kicked him right in the nose. I could feel the crack underneath my shoe. The large oaf stumbled back holding the broken limb and trying to catch the large amount of blood pooling from it. I let out a large grin as I charged at him during his vulnerable point. I managed to land a foot into his stomach and a punch to the chin. I began to get cocky and I hopped back shaking out the strain in my knuckles from his thick skull. That short time was enough for him to crack his nose back into place. I tried to distract him a kick to the temple but my foot was easily caught and I was thrown to the ground. Next thing I knew I was on the ground having the life choked out of me from a hold I've seen him do dozens of times. I knew exactly how to get out, but I panicked and began to struggle, making it worse.

"Dammit... You... piece... of..."

"I suggest you tap now, runt!"

I growled and tried with all my strength to push my way out but it was futile. All the strength in my arms was kicked out of them in the first round. The next thing I knew the ring was blurring and then dark.

* * *

><p>I<strong>SNT THIS INTENSE! THE CONCLUSION OF THE FIGHT SHALL BE UP SOON! ENJOY EVERYONE!<strong>


	28. Growing Up

The car ride, though quite short, seemed to take forever... I was constantly looking at the time on the radio and tapping my fingers along the door of the car. Kisame sat in the driver's seat, his knuckles white from clasping the wheel. I could feel his glares every now and then as she glanced over from time to time.

"Dammit Kawako... I'll chop all your damned fingers off!"

"I'd still tap with my stumps..." I retorted under my breath.

He just sighed before he turned into a large parking lot, filled with cars and a few wondering people. I searched around frantically with my face pretty much pushed right against the front window. Kisame pressed the breaks hard and my head actually went INTO the windshield and made a very loud THUNK as my skull collided with glass. I fell back moaning, holding my head as Kisame mumbled crap I purposely ignored. When we were parked I hopped out, well I squeezed out because Kisame is useless and parked WAY too close to the damn car beside us. Though he said a fake sorry, I have suspicions he did it on purpose to try and lock me in the car. I walked at a fast pace toward the large building that had 'GOing Transit' on top. And to pile up on the shit Kisame has put me through this early morning, he parked on the farthest damned side of the lot... I growled in annoyance, he will pay dearly for this morning.

"I don't get what your problem is Kisame... He's your best friend?"

"Yeah, and to avoid waking up at the ungodly hour, I said goodbye last night. It's not like he's leaving forever..." He put his hands on the back of his head as he let out a large yawn, "I already told you I'm going to kill you right?"

"Yeah, yeah, scary, blood thirsty, shark boy. You're going to tear me limb from limb and yadda. Shut up and hurry up fish-face!"

I heard him growled and I picked up my pace. Their train leaves in 19 minutes so I didn't have much time left.  
>17 minutes left and I began to run full speed, yet I was pretty much in the building. I frantically searched for the Christmas due. I was beginning to lose my mind as the countdown became 14 minutes.<p>

"Kawako, people are looking at you strange." I twirled around to see Sasori standing with a bored glance and his arms crossed. Without thought I jumped and grasped the guy around the neck.

"Oooh, Sasori... I'm going to miss that apathetic, moodiness and that bored glance!"

"Get off of me... _now_."

I flinched at his tone and quickly took a safe distance away. I looked around not being able to see Zetus, looking down it was already T-minus-12 minutes.

"Where's Zetus?"

Sasori just turned and began to walk, so I carefully followed behind him. There were a lot of people in this station. Parents bidding farewell to their children as they ran off to college. Some just off to go shopping in a bigger city, or just doing whatever they do. When I could see Kisame talking to the green haired man I bolted passed Sasori. Kisame nodded toward me and gave Zetsu enough time to turn before I collided with him, wrapping myself like a life-sucking, parasitic vine.

"Zetsu, I'm going to miss you! I beg of you... don't leave me alone with that rabid shark!" As he looked up at me from the ground that I had tackled him too, a very cold glare was given to me.

"_Right __now, he's not what you need to worry about! Get off!_" I did as I was told, but kept the sideways grin I had plastered on my face. I could see the annoyance in his yellow orbs, but it didn't bother me at all. Hell, I grew up with the goal to annoy older siblings friends. Even though my main goal was to avoid them completely... Strange how things work out.

"Do you have to go? Can't you choose a college here?"

He just shook his head as he set a hand on my shoulder. He must have known something I didn't because he wasn't really one for such gestures.

"Kawako, don't cry. _It's pathetic and weak._" I wiped at my eyes and opened my mouth in shock as I saw the water on my fingertips. I just chuckled nervously and looked away from the tall man. I never noticed how tall he really was... I suddenly felt so... insignificant. His black and yellow shoes, faded black jeans. The black and white shirt with a venous fly-trap, shirt that still managed to show off his broad chest and shoulders. That was his favourite shirt, he wears it all too often. I began to gnaw on my bottom lip.

"It's funny, how things work out. How one changes so much in such a time... I remember the day when you first showed up in grade 3. When Madara was Madara whom introduced you to the guys. You and Kisame clicked so well and when you came over for the first time..." I began to smile as I stared off, blabbering, and "I was still in like grade 1... You walked up to me with this angry look, like you wanted to eat me. Of course I already knew you tend to try and scare new people 'cause your shy... or weird. I donno. It was funny I just looked at you and walked off. I could hear Kisame laughing his ass off and when I looked back at you, you had this look on your face like... I don't know, like no one has ever ignored you before..."

"Kawako."

I looked up at him finally, but I was aware of the tears streaming down my face at this point. He had this sad look in his eyes, well eye, the other eye looked rather annoyed.

"_I have to leave._"

I just laughed out loud, wiped the water from my eyes. I rubbed the back of my neck with a goofy fake smile. "Right, I knew that! I'm sure you'll have fun, and fly by that college stuff. You'll meet some sweet people... of course not like these guys here... but-"

I just decided to shut up. I hated this. I couldn't control what was going on in my head. I thought I was fine with this... but really, this is the one thing I never wanted to happen. This is almost worse when mom and dad left for Germany... I just stared up at him. I tried to give him a don't worry I'll be fine, see my blank stare kind of look, but by his expression, I failed.

"Get going, you don't wanna miss the train." Kisame pointed out. He nodded and waved at Kisame. Sasori was already a few paces ahead with a very angry look.

"Hurry up. I hate waiting!"

He turned and their bodies disappeared into the swarm of scurrying people in the station. He didn't say a word to me. He didn't care how much this hurts me. Kisame grabbed my shoulder with a squeeze.

"Let's go ya cry-baby. We'll pick up some food on the way home."

I nodded and we left.

4 months later.

School has been more boring than ever. I've been hanging with Kabuto and them at school, and Kisame and Sasuke after. I've been doing so well in this final year that my teachers still just give me these dumbfounded looks. I was always just the kid in class who played soccer, never really studied or anything. Now that I've been working to get into the 2nd best college in this province... I've been amazing everyone. Sakon had finally found a girl who could put up with his games, and can even tell the difference between him and Ukon. She even managed to do so before me. I'm still on the soccer team, and we've been better than ever. Even though Naruto is fighting with Sasuke every other week because Sasuke is leaving after to a school across the oceans. Everyone seems to have everything together... well for the most part. Shikamaru is planning on being a teacher. Jiryaya the creepy teacher is finally retiring. My old art teacher is having a kid with the kick-boxing coach, Asuma. Who is leaving to go to another school soon. Kiba is taking over his, kennel/dog grooming business with his sister. Sakura is going to become a doctor, which I think is totally awesome. Even Lee has a scholarship for becoming a pro athlete. I think every damned college sports team is begging for his acceptance. The kid is just a bottle of athletic talent, I really envy him. I'm not sure what Gaara is doing, I think he might move back to the dessert land he came from across the ocean with his sister and brother. Taking over their business... I think he might be a terrorist... But oh well, he seems a lot happier. Though I have plans to go to a certain college, I really have no idea what I want to do with my life. I never really thought about it.

It was 2 days later when Madara and Itachi took off. Madara left for the military, wanting to become the leader or whatever of the weapons of the world... He's a dreamer. Itachi left to become a psychologist. I think he would make a perfect mind terrorist. The day after that I had to say a tearful good-bye to Deidara... That was just a disaster... I think it was more dramatic than Zetsu's farewell. He left to study explosives. He wants to become an explosive engineer... or at least blow up buildings for a living. Hidan... He's still around; he built a church with his small but nice lottery win. Jashinism had finally made a mark in the religious community. Kakuzu, he also stuck around, he goes to the college around here and stays on weekends usually with me and Kisame. He's going to become a surgeon. He has the stitching skills that can beat any doctor now a days. I'm so happy for everyone. Kisame is thinking of becoming a marine biologist. I find it ironic, but he seems happy when he's around water and fish and things of his own kind... Hahahah! Right now... right now I am sitting in my academic chemistry class. Learning about some dead guy who changed the outlook of chemicals. I looked over to see Kabuto scribbling down notes and highlighting text. He looked over from the corners of his eyes as he pushed up his glasses. A tiny almost untraceable smirk was on his lips. I'm not sure where I'm going to go from here on, but I know that whatever happens, it's going to turn out great. Whatever greatness that passes by me though, I'll let it know now... I'm scared shit-less of moving on...

* * *

><p><strong>The end... for now. What will happen to Kawako now that she has to fend for herself and put her life together? Will the guys succeed in their lives? Will the over protective brother actually leave for collage and let Kawako live her life? So many questions... which will all be answered in the up coming story. Growing Up Is A Bitch. which will be started sometime in 2013! I wanna thank everyone for their support and I'll be posting more information when things get underway :D <strong>  
><strong>3!<strong>


End file.
